When all is said and done
by Kalemeniki
Summary: <html><head></head>It's been a little over 5 years since Blaine and Kurt last met. Moving on had never been easy for Blaine, but a trip to Paris and a stage show sees Kurt once again fully in his life. But can they learn from past mistakes.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**When all is said and done**

Chapter 1: Moving On

_*Bleep* *bleep* *bleep*! _The noise filled the whole room with its irritating and incessant bleeping. A bleary eyed Blaine extended an arm which felt around fruitlessly for a few moments before finding its target and shutting off the offensive sound.

Blaine looked out for his bed and was greeted with the familiar sight of his London hotel room; he'd been staying here for 7 nights now while playing the lead in the musical "Joseph and the Technicolor dream coat". With a sigh of relief he fell back under the covers in the knowledge that today was not one of his performances and as a consequence he was free to do as pleased.

After a little deliberation Blaine decided he may as well get up since he was wide awake by this time. He quickly jumped out of bed only to be greeted by his usual bout of head rush. As he stumbled slightly before regaining balance his phone went off.

**From: Jayden**

Hey! It's me! Since it's your day off today why don't we go and see the new musical that's on tonight at the Paris. We can get the train and spend the whole day there! :D

Love you!

Blaine sighed. He liked Jayden; they had been going out for 3 months now as he played one of the brothers in the musical they shared. Blaine yawned he was ever so tired however he knew there was nothing short of instant death that would get him out of Jayden's day trip.

Blaine quickly replied.

**To: Jayden**

Yeah sounds great! What musical is it?

**From: Jayden**

Wicked! One of my favourites! And I think there's a kid from your old school playing Elphaba! I didn't know boys were allowed to play that part! You knew a Kurt Hummel right?

Blaine stared in shock at the screen for a few moments. He was left speechless by Jayden's text. Kurt? Impossible and yet it suddenly seemed all so probable. Of course Kurt would be able to get the lead role in his favourite musical! He had always been extremely talented and he was as stubborn as a mule!

Blaine stared at the text for a good few minutes not sure what to reply. He hadn't gotten round to telling Jayden his boyfriend history yet and Kurt was the main feature of it. He stared for another couple of minutes before being brought back into the room by worried texts from Jayden.

**From: Jayden**

You ok Blaine?

Blaine hurriedly typed back a quick response.

**To: Jayden**

Sorry had to go take a shower, yeah I knew Kurt we were mates for a while.

Blaine knew he should really tell Jayden the truth or make up an excuse and not go. It had been 5 years but he still wasn't sure whether he was ready to see Kurt again, not just yet.

_Oh just man up Blaine! You dated for a while sure but you've moved on from then just go and watch the show! It's not like you're there to see Kurt!_

Blaine's phone buzzed

**From: Jayden**

Anyway I'll meet you in about an hour in the foyer and you, sir, will therefore have enough time to take me up the Eiffel Tower! ;)

**To: Jayden**

Sure thing! See you in an hour!

At 8 o'clock Blaine met Jayden and the two of them set off together. Jayden quickly grabbed Blaine's arm and the two off them caught the high speed train that would take them all the way to Paris.

On the journey Jayden spent much of the time talking to Blaine but it was only after the two men got off the train that Blaine realised he hadn't taken in a word his boyfriend had said. It defiantly was **not **because of Kurt or so Blaine told himself. He just was a little tired today that was all.

Paris was beautiful! The scenery the culture! Jayden would skip about like Alice in Wonderland and Blaine would smile at his antics. However, if Jayden had been looking a little closely at Blaine he may have noticed that the smile didn't quite make it up to his eyes or that, though he did take him up, Blaine talked little while they climbed the Eiffel Tower.

If Blaine was being truly honest with himself it was Kurt he was thinking about, well thinking wasn't really the word. Dreaming would do a lot better and so would fantasising!

_Will he look different now, it's been so long. I wonder if he still has that same facial expression he does when he thinks about me… no I doubt he would think about me anymore. How could I have treated him so badly?_

The realisation came upon Blaine slowly. Kurt would probably be a lot less than happy to see Blaine in the audience. Blaine even considered backing out but his curiosity was too strong. He just wanted to see those big blue eyes again. He just wanted to hold that soft hand from which the feeling of warmth radiated so strongly. He just wanted to kiss those perfect…. No! It was time to stop this right now Jayden is his boyfriend now and Kurt will almost certainly have one also. One deserved him. One who treated him right.

With a huge amount of effort on his part Blaine managed to drag himself out of his Kurt Hummel rut and focus on Jayden who was beckoning to a small café which had a river view.

Blaine talked with Jayden about many things that had happened to him since their last proper meeting (this did not include rehearsals or performances). They would comment on the latest styles set to be in this season. That chatted about everything really except the stage show they were set to see later. Blaine tried to keep the speculation on that front to a minimum he didn't want to drift off into more daydreams. He could not leave Jayden and the rest of the world behind for a second time that day!

Blaine and Jayden spent the rest of their day shopping and sightseeing. They chatted happily and Jayden took the opportunity to kiss Blaine as they gazed over the Paris night-life.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds; it was somehow awkward in a way that the kisses they shared had never been before.

"You ok Blaine?" Jayden asked. "You seem kind of distracted; I've never seen you like this before."

Blaine knew it was about time he was honest with Jayden. He knew his boyfriend might be a little upset but if he left it much longer then it could cause a lot of problems in their relationship. After all aren't relationships supposed to be built on trust?

"The thing is…," Blaine took Jayden's hand in his it felt nice but there was a part of Blaine, which he desperately pushed away, that yearned for another's hand.

"You asked me if I knew Kurt Hummel at my old school… well I knew him well. We dated for over a year. I suppose we were pretty close…" Blaine took his time to pick the right words before speaking again, while Jayden, sensing there was more, waited patiently for him to resume his speech. "Well… what happened was that… we split up."

Blaine and Jayden both knew there was more to be said but neither pushed the issue.

"You ok about going to see the show… because if you're not then we could just leave it," on first inspection you may say that Jayden's voice was detached and uninterested, but Blaine, having known him for some time now, knew otherwise and he also knew that he needed to go to the show. If not just for Jayden's benefit then for himself; it had been five years now. He needed to let Kurt go. Blaine reasoned with himself that if he saw Kurt happy, playing his favourite role, possibly even with a boyfriend in tow; then he would be able to let go of his feelings of something being unfinished between them and move on to other things and other people. All would be said and done and he could get on with his life in a way that he had always had a little difficulty with before.

_Perhaps this unexpected trip to Paris wasn't such a bad idea after all._

Jayden smiled. He noticed how Blaine looked a little more comfortable after getting things of his chest; and he did really want to see Wicked. So what if Blaine had had a boyfriend other than himself at some point. Most people go through their lives having been together with more than one person and they normally settle down happily. All that mattered was here and now; himself and Blaine; off to see a show together.

They approached the theatre arm in arm. It was clearly a very popular show as there was what looked like thousands of people crowding in and around the theatre. All of them dressed impeccably; with ladies in long dresses and jewellery and men neatly clad in tuxedoes.

Blaine tried and failed to ignore all the talking between his fellow audience members. He knew almost instantly who they were talking about.

"_I simply can't believe that a male voice will be able to handle vocals as challenging as those of Elphaba!"_

"_I've heard he sings like an angel"_

"_Still, why would a theatre company and prestigious as this use a man to play a woman's part. They must have women queuing round the block to play that part. He must be good!" _

"_I wonder how they will do his stage make-up. I mean it's just silly if he doesn't look the part."_

Blaine blushed on Kurt's behalf and hoped desperately that Jayden was not picking up on their words. Be sadly doubted it; it seemed the whole audience had only one thing on their mind. It really wasn't making things any easier for Blaine, or Jayden.

_Still _Blaine thought to himself _I will see Kurt perform see him happy and doing all the things he dreamed off then I will let him go one final time and just stop thinking about him. I have to move on._

As Blaine continued to wander round the room he caught some less then kind comments. Each one seemed to hurt. Like it was Blaine they were talking about. Blaine was very tempted to punch a few of them square in the face… but he couldn't do that to Jayden this was their night together.

"_I can't believe this! The role is a girl's part! Why should some gay young man get the part when there are plenty of girls who could sing the vocals way better and wouldn't look like a drag queen?"_

"_How am I supposed to get lost in the magic when the lead role is being played by someone clearly not up to the task?"_

"_I'm sick of this! That part is played by a girl for a reason! A man is just plain wrong! God knows I feel sorry for that poor actor playing Fiyero; was probably expecting some pretty girl and all he gets is some gay man in drag!" _

Blaine was fuming by the time they went to take their seats. They hadn't even heard Kurt sing yet and already they were judging him. A small but persistent thought came into Blaine's head.

_What if Kurt isn't happy…_

Blaine quickly pushed the thought aside. There were lots of people in the audience who he had heard praising Kurt's bravery and even more that were willing to keep an open mind. Kurt was an amazing singer and just as amazing performer. Kurt would win them all over, even those who mock him. Blaine knew in his heart that he was right.

Blaine quickly focused on the hand he was holding as they made their way up to their seats before Blaine could begin to fantasize about the times that he and Kurt had sung together. Blaine is with Jayden now and Kurt probably had moved on too. Hell! Kurt probably had a load bashing his front door down every morning; he was good looking and kind enough to have whoever he chose and he would get someone who truly deserved him!

Blaine gave Jayden's hand a quick squeeze as if to once again remind himself. It soon dawned on Blaine that they were walking a long way up to find their seats. Jayden continued to lead Blaine upwards until they were almost at the very back of the theatre, at which point Jayden gestured toward some seats near the end of the row. They both sat and Blaine looked towards the stage; which looked pretty small from where they were seated.

"Sorry Blaine," Jayden blushed slightly, wishing he could have provided his boyfriend with a better view. "These were the best seats I could get at such short notice."

"It's fine," Blaine smiled, "I'm surprised you could get seats at all. This show's a total sell out." _Kurt's a total sell out a_ small voice in Blaine's head sighed.

"Well…" Jayden's previously rosy cheeks were now a deep beetroot. "I sorta got these tickets a couple of months ago actually. I like to plan ahead."

Blaine chuckled but didn't get the chance to say anything in response as the lights were starting to dim.

Kurt was amazing. Blaine didn't recognise him at first in all his stage make-up you really couldn't tell the part was really being played by a man. Kurt seemed so happy. His singing brought Blaine to tears on more than one occasion but it was so dark he hoped Jayden didn't notice.

And Kurt did convert those who had doubted him. He showed them just what he was made of and when he hit the top F in Defying Gravity it brought the whole house down with cheers. Blaine could swear he saw at one of the people who had mocked him at the beginning on their feet and cheering wildly just like everyone else.

Kurt was brought on for what felt like a dozen encores. Each cheer was louder than the one previously. And though Blaine felt a tinge of regret for letting him and Kurt split up he found he was able to let go when he saw Kurt's face at the final encore.

His mouth was a perfect smile; the sides of his mouth seemed to reach as far as the ceiling, it was almost enough to distract Blaine from his eyes. Blaine could never have forgotten Kurt's eyes even if he had tried. But seeing them here, the way they seemed to shine and the look of sheer joy in his face was enough for Blaine. It was time for him to move on. Clearly Kurt couldn't be happier, he had achieved his dream and was now doing a tour of playing him favourite character in his favourite musical. Kurt was happy and he didn't need Blaine to spoil that for him. Blaine had broken Kurt's heart once he would never try it again; especially not now. The time had come and the clock was chiming. The Kurt Hummel chapter in Blaine's book of life was finally closing for the last time.

Jayden headed for the bathroom while Blaine waited for him outside the theatre. It had been dark for a long time by now and, if anything, it had got lighter since they had arrived at the theatre. Blaine sat on the wall that was outside. He listened to the sounds of the Paris night life. It was at this point when Blaine realised there was a sound that felt out of place.

Blaine listened closer. It was nearby perhaps a mere few yards away… he wasn't alone. There was someone else here and they were… crying. Yes, they were crying. It was such a heart wrenching sound that seemed strangely familiar to Blaine. He wanted so desperately to find this person. He wanted to cheer them up. He wanted them to stop crying.

Blaine quickly got up off the wall and began to look round. The sobs continued, they were so broken like the world was about to come crashing in around that person at any minute.

Blaine started to track where the sound was coming from and soon turned a corner to where he saw a small figure. The person was bent up and curled into a little ball on the wall. Though it was dark Blaine could see the person shake from head to toe. The sobs sounded all too familiar to Blaine as he stared at the figure.

He started to move towards it; very slowly not wishing to startle the person. Who by now seemed to have sensed his presence and was slowly bringing itself together. Suddenly the figure looked up. And in the dim lamp light and through the huge quantity of stage make-up Blaine knew why he found the sound so familiar.

"Kurt…"


	2. Chapter 2

**When all is said and done**

Chapter 2: Reunion 

"Kurt…" Blaine stared shocked.

But Kurt was happy. Blaine's brain refused to merge the two Kurts together. First there was happy Kurt; he played his favourite role in his favourite musical and had a smile that looked like sunshine was emitting from his face (even though said face was green at the time). The second Kurt's face was also green; though the green was smudging through what looked like a waterfall of tears; the second Kurt looked so fragile, so sad; it was almost unbearable to watch.

Kurt stared right back at Blaine for a few moments before shuffling slightly as if about to move away back inside.

"Don't go." Blaine's word gushed out before he could stop them. Kurt paused and looked up at him questioningly. Blaine couldn't take it any longer, he just wanted to see Kurt happy again; he quickly bridged the gap between himself and Kurt until he was sitting on the wall right next to him.

Blaine put his arm around Kurt. At first Kurt stiffened, but then one tiny sob escaped his stiff upper lip and he fell against Blaine's warm chest. Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine gasped internally unsure what to do. He thought back to the times when they were a couple, Kurt had often been under stress then, he would often cry just like this; Blaine remembered what had always made Kurt feel better and he extended his free arm to the small of Kurt's back and he gently held him.

It was a good five minutes before the tears seemed to subside slightly. Then the reality of the situation seemed to dawn on Kurt. Blaine felt him suddenly stiffen in his arms before pulling away from Blaine.

"W-what are you doing here?" Kurt hissed. Though he stuttered slightly Blaine could easily here the bitterness in his voice. Immediately Blaine felt stupid. _What was he doing here? _He knew he shouldn't have come he was only causing more pain. But it was too late now. He couldn't change the past.

"I came here with a… err… friend. Honestly I just came to here to see the show I didn't know…. Well I did but that's not why I came… It was even my idea honestly Kurt."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the word "friend". He made no attempt to say anything on the subject, however. So Blaine began to speak again.

"Kurt, I don't get it. You were so happy what happened to you?"

"You happened Blaine. Granted this particular episode can't be put down entirely to you but you set me up to fail. Do you know what you put me through? What you _still _put me through every day. I will _never _be as confident as I once was, and that is your fault."

Through the whole speech Kurt never raised his voice once. It sounded almost rehearsed as though Kurt had known this would always be what he would say to Blaine if he chose to try to come back into Kurt's life. Blaine just stared open mouthed.

"I… I never thought… I never thought we were that close. I'd thought you'd have found someone else by now."

"You think I'm upset because I want you back?" Kurt's voice went up in pitch, "Blaine, I suffered because of what you accused me of… because of the names you called me. Do you know how long I spent trying to work out what I could possibly have done that was so wrong. To have deserved the treatment you gave me? It took me years, Blaine, to realise that the reason I couldn't work it out was because I _had _done nothing wrong. I had nothing to hide. And you wanna know the worst part Blaine?"

Blaine didn't want to know the answer he had tears streaming down his face. He wished he'd never come to Paris he wanted run and forget everything. He wanted to erase Kurt from his memories permanently. He wanted to run, right now, and not give Kurt a backward glance, and maybe that made him sound horrible, a monster, but Blaine couldn't help it. He didn't have a clue what kept him sitting on that wall next to Kurt. _Was it shock? Horror? Or _something_ else? _Blaine didn't have a clue; all he knew was that he would be sitting here until Kurt had said everything he wanted to say.

After a pause Kurt continued, his voice a little less heated now, he sounded sad, scared even. "The worst part is, Blaine, not just that I blamed myself; but I'm still not over it and I'm not sure if I ever will be. You were my first true love and you crushed me. You were worse than the bullies and haters; I expected it from them… but you… you always promised never to hurt me… and I believed you. You know how hard it is for me to trust anyone now after the way you left me."

Blaine just stared at Kurt. He'd felt regret before. He'd felt regret often; he just never thought the emotion could be felt so strongly. All he could think about was how much he wanted to go back and change everything that happened. He wanted to put things right… he just didn't know how.

"Kurt… I… I'm so sorry… I never knew."

"No, you didn't, but you should have done." With that Kurt started to move. He wiped away the last of his tears and got up off the wall.

"Kurt please wait! Please let's talk. I've missed you! I want to help!"

"Just leave it Blaine. As you can probably tell I have enough problems in my life right now without you adding to them."

"Kurt… please!"

"Bye Blaine."

And with that Kurt turned on his heel and walked off. Blaine stared after him. He wanted desperately to follow, but he couldn't remember how to move his legs. He spent a while just staring at the empty air which had been previously filled by Kurt's warm body.

Blaine cried. He couldn't help it the tears would not stop falling.

Blaine had no idea how long he had been there all he knew was that the sky was lot lighter than it had been when he had left Jayden… Jayden!

_Oh Shit!_

Blaine whipped out is phone and almost broke the keys in an attempt to switch it on as quickly as possible. Not that a few seconds would make much difference when he hadn't contacted Jayden in what must be well over an hour.

**56 missed calls from the above caller**

Blaine stabbed the "return call" button. The call was answered on this first ring.

"Blaine! Ohmygod! Where _have _you_ been_? I've been worried sick I thought you'd been mugged or something! Oh thank God you're alright! I was just about to call the police… hang on… where have you been, Blaine? How could you _do_ that to me?"

"I'm so sorry Jayden! I just went for a walk and I got totally lost then I was trying to find my way back. I forgot my phone was off. Where are you now I'll come find you?"

"I'm just outside the theatre… where you said you'd wait for me? You weren't speaking to Kurt were you? See I heard one of the actors complaining that they couldn't find him either."

"N…no of course not!" Blaine knew the lie was weak but he also knew Jayden wouldn't understand; he'd only assume the worst.

The two met up in a matter of minutes. They went off to get the early train together to get back to London.

The two didn't talk on the way to the station. They didn't hold hands like they normally would. Blaine got that Jayden was angry but he never thought he would be like this… Jayden didn't know about his rendezvous with Kurt. At least Blaine thought he hadn't seen anyone else there.

"So, Blaine, how did your walk go?" Jayden's voice was icy and heavily sarcastic. Blaine didn't know what to say in response to Jayden, so he answered the literal question.

"Fine thanks! I mean it was great until I realised I'd gotten lost!" Blaine smiled; a heavy strained smile.

"So you definitely didn't go to see Kurt then?"

"What do you mean? Like I said of course not!"

"You see Blaine I may be a very trusting person, but I'm not stupid. You have green stage make-up all over you shirt. Now I wonder where that came from."

Blaine sighed. He didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, ok, I admit it. I was outside and I heard crying. It was Kurt. I went over and comforted him a bit and held him. We didn't talk much and we have no plans to see each other again. I just didn't want you to think I was seeing anyone behind your back. It was honestly nothing."

Jayden sighed, "I'd rather know Blaine. I would have believed you. Please don't lie to me again."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I should have told you. I will always tell you things in the future. I promise."

Jayden held Blaine's hand. The argument was over. Blaine would probably never see Kurt again. That was the end of the matter.

Only it wasn't. Ever since Blaine had had to see Kurt devastated face he couldn't get it out of his head. The guilt he felt was huge. When he was alone he would spend hours crying. How could he have just left Kurt in Paris? Kurt was so unhappy and maybe right now Blaine wasn't the person he wanted but Kurt needed a friend. He just seemed so lonely.

Blaine watched videos of Kurt performing on YouTube, but the more he saw the smiling face at the end of the performance the more he could pick out which showed the smile to be false. Kurt's cheeks weren't bending in the right way and his eyes, though glittering, seemed deep and sad.

_How could I have possibly been fooled by this show smile?_

When Blaine was in public he didn't talk much. He was irritable and nothing was ever quite right. A lot of people commented that he was mopey. This just annoyed Blaine even more. Some even gave him pitying glances or described him as sad. This upset Blaine. How can they pity him and call him sad when Kurt was in the depths of misery? _And it was all his fault!_

The whole experience was like losing Kurt all over again. He just like nothing would ever make him smile again.

Jayden tried to be understanding at first. He would bring Blaine tubs of Ben and Jerry's to eat in bed, he wouldn't pass comments on Blaine's behaviour and he would not demand a reason for the sudden change of mood.

Blaine would get through his performances ok. He would imitate Kurt's perfect fake show smile which only upset him more, thinking how sad Kurt must feel too when Kurt would be making the same face.

After a couple of weeks things got better, and worse. They got better because Blaine would venture out of the house more; he would talk a little more and would start to take a slight interest in his appearance. But all these things started to get lost on Jayden who was still very much aware of how different Blaine was acting. Jayden started to get fed up. He would be a little harsher on Blaine and in return Blaine would only be even more moody back. Things went round in a vicious circle and it became clear that things were coming to a head.

It all came out one night just after a performance. Since it was their day off the next day Jayden was asking Blaine if he would want to come out with Jayden. To go see a movie and have dinner in a restaurant.

"I know your upset Blaine but I think if we go back to doing things like this it will help you," Jayden pointed out.

"I know you want to help but right now I just don't feel like going out. Please be patient with me," Blaine sighed.

"I have been extremely patient and understanding of what you're going through, Blaine. I haven't asked any questions, I haven't made comments and I have stuck with you even though I know why you're upset and it's not an easy thing to deal with. So all I'm asking is that you try to get better even half as hard as I have been trying to help you."

"I have been trying Jayden. Do you have any idea of just how hard this is for me? I have been better recently and I want to start going out with you again but right now it just doesn't feel right."

"Why, because the boy who broke your heart came back into your life for a couple of hours? You don't need him. I can be enough for you Blaine, I'm good to you. You don't need someone who seems clearly more focussed on destroying you than anything else."

"Don't say things like that! None of this is Kurt's fault, it's mine! Just leave him out of this!"

"I would leave him out of this if it weren't for the fact it has _everything to do with him_! And maybe I would understand a little more if you would actually tell me what's going on."

"Just drop it Jayden! I'm sorry alright! I do like you it's just that Kurt was really upset when I saw him and I feel like it's my fault. I really don't want to say any more because now I just want to move on, honestly."

Jayden sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he got together with Blaine he had always been a little jumpy. If anything at all didn't go quite as planned Blaine would be overly apologetic. Jayden he just thought that was the way he was. Now, however, he realised there might be something more to it than that. He wanted desperately to think that whatever happened had been Kurt's fault but somehow the way Blaine talked about it seemed to show otherwise.

"Yeah, ok Blaine. I'll give you a little longer. I just want things to go back to the way they were before."

"I do too," Blaine said but he didn't know to whom he was referring to. He wanted to be with Jayden, he liked Jayden. But somehow he just couldn't shake off the feeling that he was making a terrible mistake by staying away from Kurt. Their relationship had been so loving and wholesome, and then he put his foot in it and ruined the whole thing. Only it wasn't just the relationship he had killed. He had killed a part of Kurt. He had killed Kurt's trusting nature and open heart. He had caused so much pain.

Blaine walked off at that point. He needed some air. What was he going to do? There was only one person he wanted to see right now and that person was in Paris. Blaine walked dejectedly along the streets, not really paying much attention to those who walked passed him or to the shops he passed.

He had a full day off tomorrow and he had no idea what he was going to fill it with. If he did go somewhere he was sure to be wasting his time as he probably wouldn't enjoy it, but if he didn't then he would only be stuck in his apartment thinking about Kurt. That would do him no good.

Then for the first time Blaine took metal not of his surroundings. He was by travel agents which had a large poster of the Eiffel Tower in the window: "Day Return to Paris for only £59!" Blaine had never believed in fate before now. He didn't like the idea that your life was already mapped out before you were even born. But this, this was different. There had to be some reasoning, someone up there wanted Blaine to make things ok with Kurt. And he was not about to let this opportunity pass him by. Blaine marched into the travel agents, credit card already out, and went to buy his train tickets.

The next day Blaine had told Jayden he was off to visit family and soon found himself speeding along the tracks on a high speed train. This was it; he would see Kurt, he would make it better and then Kurt would be able to smile again.

Blaine couldn't stop himself from smiling. He knew he shouldn't be like this. After all Kurt was still going to be pretty mad at him. If anything more so since Blaine was refusing to let him go.

However for the first time in what felt like many weeks, though in reality it can't have been more than two, Blaine felt truly happy. He was going to see Kurt again.

Upon arrival in Paris Blaine didn't want to do anything stupid like sightseeing or going up the Eiffel Tower again. He'd done those things with Jayden; today all he wanted was to find Kurt's smiling face.

However, after about half an hour's walk it became apparent to Blaine that finding Kurt was easier said than done. On the train Blaine had thought that he would find them at the theatre rehearsing, but the theatre was locked up and there were no shows scheduled for tonight.

Blaine went around the town looking for Kurt. He went into every hotel he came across asking if Kurt was staying there but each time he was either told no, Kurt was not staying there or that the hotel staff were not at liberty to inform him on guests in the hotel without an appointment or confirmation from the said guest. In most cases he got the latter from the receptionists.

Blaine was at a dead end. He really wanted to see Kurt but it was getting ridiculous. Kurt could be anywhere, there was even a chance he was also taking an impromptu trip abroad as well. Blaine went looking around the streets desperately searching but always drawing a blank. Soon he noticed his empty stomach and decided to stop off at a small restaurant. Blaine chose the first thing he saw on the menu and ate his lunch without tasting it. All the time he was thinking of places Kurt might be. But each time Blaine drew a blank. It wasn't that there was a shortage of places, there were loads, it was just that Blaine only had one day to find him.

When Blaine left the restaurant he began looking round the museums. He ignored the art that hung on the walls and the sculptures and statues. He only had eyes for Kurt. And Kurt was nowhere to be seen.

After the museums he began searching all the clothes shops and fashion outlets. He would wait by the changing rooms to see who would come out, getting strange looks from the customers in the shops. He would ask at the till, giving them Kurt's description in the hope that they had seen him. Blaine even got chucked out of a couple of shops.

Blaine refused to give up as he darted in and out of cafes all over Paris. He checked everyone sitting in or outside of any café or restaurant. He even looked in Bakeries and grocery shops. He couldn't find Kurt anywhere.

As it drew up to his final hour in Paris Blaine became desperate. He would run up to people in the street asking them if they had seen Kurt. Some knew who Blaine was talking about and others Blaine would describe Kurt to them, trying and failing, to keep his description as unbiased as possible and not linger too much on his full lips and shining eyes as details.

Finally Blaine had to give up to the fact that he just needed more details to be able to find Kurt. He had always been able to accurately predict where Kurt was when they both lived in Lima but now the town was a lot bigger and after five years apart things were a lot harder.

Blaine caught the last possible train back. He cried on the train, silent tears rolled down his cheeks untouched. He couldn't face the fact that the Kurt's sobbing face would be the last expression he would ever see on Kurt. He would never see Kurt smile, or laugh or be a peace in a way that it only was when he was asleep.

When Blaine got back to London he bought an evening paper, he needed a distraction from all the upset he felt. He wanted closure today and all he had done was make it worse for himself.

Blaine got changed into his pyjamas, took out his paper and began to read in bed.

Blaine nearly had a heart attack when he read the headline in the entertainment section: "Revolutionary "Wicked" production comes to London". Blaine smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, read or is following this story! Special thanks to my muse for helping me map out my ideas! Sorry for the slight delay, it took me a while to get the chapter how I wanted it. Here is chapter 3 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee **

**When all I said and done**

**Chapter 3: Arrival**

Blaine couldn't sleep that night. Kurt would be here, in London, in just a few short hours. Blaine had his plan ready. He would meet up with Kurt as soon as possible; he would wait outside the theatre for hours if he had to. Then they would talk things over, Blaine would make sure that Kurt felt better about the past; he would make Kurt smile. Then he would be able to let go at last, all would be said and done and they could leave in a more mutual way.

_But what if I don't want to leave?_

What did Blaine actually want from Kurt? Once he saw Kurt's smile Blaine was sure walking away would be an issue. But they could remain friends right?

Blaine's phone let out a shrill ring, his hand felt about wildly before grasping the small rectangular device. It was a text from Jayden.

**From: Jayden**

Where were you today? I thought we were closer than this! What are you hiding from me? Tell me when you're ready for a serious relationship.

Blaine stared at his phone screen. He was only gone for one day! Jayden wasn't the same as he was the first week they dated. He was funny then and easy-going but after that he'd just got more and more controlling, on every single one of Blaine's days off he would either text him or come round in the morning to tell him what they were going to do that day and if Blaine didn't go along with it he would be in for Jayden's bitchy side. That was never good. He'd used to look forward to spending time with Jayden but now it was just a mixture of dread and irritation. They'd been together for just over four months. Maybe this has gone on long enough Blaine thought to himself.

Blaine knew it was probably going to be difficult, he wondered how long Jayden would keep up the bitch stares before he got over it. But this had to be done and the sooner the better.

Blaine sent back a brief text. He could just dump Jayden by text; that would be mean, so he set up a meeting with him.

**To: Jayden**

We need to talk. Meet me at the stage door after the rehearsal.

Jayden didn't reply but Blaine knew he had got the message and would be there, he didn't need confirmation.

Blaine left his apartment for the rehearsal; it was just a quick glaze over today. They didn't have many performances coming up now that _Wicked_ was in town as the company didn't think they could compete. This worked out just fine for Blaine as it meant he could have a lot of time to sort things out with Kurt.

* * *

><p>After an hour of rehearsing (it was just a few scenes which weren't coming quite as seamless on performance nights), Blaine met Jayden, as planned, at the stage door. Blaine was about to begin, choosing his words carefully, when Jayden jumped in first.<p>

"Look Blaine, I like you but you've got to treat me right if you want me stay with you. I really want this to work so I will give you a second chance. You can take me out for dinner tonight, apologise, then we can move on."

Blaine stared, shocked, his mouth hung slightly open at Jayden's words. Slowly Blaine shut his mouth before looking Jayden right in the eyes and began his explanation: "Look Jayden, you're a nice guy but you've changed recently and it's not just me and my issues. You used to be different. I don't think things will work out between us and I don't want to drag things out any longer. I'm breaking up with you."

This time it was Jayden' turn to look shocked. He had never expected this, but soon his shock turn to anger. "Fine," Jayden's voice rose, "you go out with you _Princess_ Kurt! But don't come crying to me when he screws up your life again! Don't pretend this isn't about him Blaine!"

Jayden turned on his heel and left Blaine open-mouthed at the stage door.

* * *

><p>Kurt was with his fellow cast members in the first class carriage travelling from Paris to London. He sat alone aside from the occasional actor who came by to give him a quick jibe. Kurt sighed when would they just accept him? So what if he played the female lead! He was also thinking about Blaine. Kurt had no idea where Blaine was currently staying and he felt sure that Blaine didn't know where he was. Kurt couldn't make up his mind whether that was a good thing or not.<p>

He still couldn't shake the feeling of regret that the late night meeting in Paris was probably the last time he would ever see Blaine. The sensible part of his brain screamed at his that it was better this way but another part of him yearned for Blaine to hold him again. He wanted Blaine to comfort him and tell him everything would be fine. Through-out all the years and bitterness he still found it difficult not to love Blaine. Blaine had been his first love and Kurt supposed you never really get over your first. God, he wished Mercedes was here. She, Rachel and, of course, Finn were the only people from New Directions that he had bothered to stay in touch with. The rest weren't really that close to him, and it was hard to stay in contact with all the touring.

The train continued on. He heard the others laughing about something, the joke was probably on him, Kurt sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine went back to his flat and checked the time. He wished he knew what time Kurt's train was getting in. He had checked out the performance times for <em>Wicked <em>and it had surprised him at the time to see one set for tomorrow. Blaine had decided that if he went to see a performance then he could catch up with Kurt after the show, as well as being able to see Kurt perform again! The only problem was pretty much every show was booked up solid.

So here was Blaine desperately waiting for tomorrow. He still had no idea what he would do in the morning; he would have to find something pretty distracting to keep him from counting down the hours! Blaine was desperately excited; this was not just some rushed trip to Paris with little chance of finding Kurt, no here there was practically a guarantee of spending time with him! Kurt was staying in the same city as him for goodness sake! Even if he didn't want to find Kurt there was a good chance they would bump into each other in the street!

Blaine went to bed content. For the first time in five years his life was exactly where he wanted to be. He had finished with Jayden, in itself a huge weight of his shoulders, and soon he would be able to sort things out with Kurt. Things couldn't be better!

* * *

><p>The next day Blaine was up early. He didn't have a performance that night as the company thought it would be pointless to even try to compete with <em>Wicked<em> opening night. In fact they didn't have any performances this week and only the odd one or two in the next few weeks. Blaine smiled, glad with how things had turned out.

Blaine decided that, since he had nothing better to do that morning, he may as well clean his apartment. Blaine put on his favourite CD to play; he wanted to keep himself as focussed as possible so his mind wasn't free to wander.

About an hour into his work there was a knock at the door. _That's funny _thought Blaine to himself as he hadn't been expecting anyone to come round today. Blaine quickly smoothed his shirt and went to answer the door.

It was Jayden. He didn't look sad or angry as Blaine might have expected if he had any idea of this situation arising. Jayden looked determined. It was etched across his face in such a way that nearly scared Blaine. As it was Blaine felt decidedly uneasy.

"Hey," Jayden said, the greeting was usually accompanied by an easy smile but today his face remained the same.

"Hey," Blaine returned Jayden's near emotionless face with an equally blank one. Blaine spoke again before Jayden had time to react, "What are you doing here?" Blaine's voice remained calm only this time with a hint of annoyance.

"You can't just break up with me Blaine and think that's the end of it. We were together for four months and you expect me just to go away the second you decide you've had enough!" There was more than a hint of annoyance in Jayden's voice. He looked angry but Blaine could tell he was trying not to show it by trying to disguise his anger with hurt. Jayden had always been such a drama queen.

"Actually," Blaine countered, "I think I can. I'm surprised you didn't see this one coming; we've been drifting apart for quite a few weeks now. You are different. In the first week we were together I thought you were really kind and caring. Then you changed, you're different now, at first I thought you would change back but after three months I realised that this was the real you, not the man who I liked." Blaine sighed, "Just go home, Jayden."

Jayden looked hard at Blaine and Blaine was slightly scared to see the determined look sweep across his face. Jayden muttered under breath so quietly that Blaine could barely hear: "I'll get you back, Blaine; we were made for each other." Before Blaine had had time to react Jayden had turned away and was marching down the stairs.

Blaine let out a long breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. He'd liked to have thought that would be the last he would see of Jayden but somehow he wasn't sure.

Blaine took a few minutes to gather himself together. After this he spent a further hour finished off his cleaning (his apartment only consisted of 4 rooms, none of which were what you could call roomy) But when the house was shining Blaine found himself, once more, at a lose end. So he decided to plan his outfit for this evening. If Kurt was anything like as fashion crazy as he used to be Blaine was sure he'd appreciate his efforts.

Blaine decided it was way too ostentatious to wear a suit so he wore his second best trousers, a white vest, a jacket and a colourful scarf. He wanted to convey the air of smart casual; he wanted to look like he cared about his appearance but didn't spend too long getting ready. Blaine hoped it looked like he'd spend ten minutes picking his outfit instead of the hour and a half it had actually taken him!

When Blaine was finally dressed he thought he may as well head out. He needed to go food shopping for the coming week and if he did it now then he would be free tomorrow to spend time with Kurt. _If Kurt will actually want to spend time with you_ part of Blaine's brain was desperately worried about a second rejection. But Blaine tried to push this to the back of his mind. Kurt's production started in a couple of hours so this gave him enough time to go shopping, get home, unpack and be out again before the show finished.

* * *

><p>Blaine decided against getting something to eat for himself on the way to the shops. If he could get Kurt to eat with him he wouldn't want to spoil his appetite. It could also act as an excuse, Blaine thought; to get them talking in a friendlier environment of a restaurant and catch up on what they'd missed. Blaine just hoped Kurt's attitude had changed since their first meeting.<p>

Blaine wondered why Kurt had been upset at the time. Kurt had said it himself that it wasn't Blaine in particular that was making him cry. Blaine hoped it was nothing too serious, he didn't like the idea of a sad Kurt, he wanted him to be happy.

Blaine dragged himself out of his thoughts as he approached the supermarket. It was time to focus on shopping. However, no matter how hard Blaine tried his thoughts continued to stray away from the task at hand to such an extent that by the time he reached the checkout he realised that he hadn't got a clue as to what he had bought. But even then Blaine couldn't bring himself to notice the items passing through the cashier's hands. Blaine numbly shoved everything into plastic bags before handing over his credit card and typing in the pin.

Blaine tried to keep his pace steady as he made his way home. _Rushing won't get you to Kurt any faster_ he thought to himself. But he had to check his pace every minute or so to see if he was going too fast. When he got in it was worse. He tried to slow himself down to no avail as he grabbed all the things he had bought at the supermarket. He didn't bother checking if any of it needed to go in the fridge and instead just shoved everything into the nearest cupboard.

He changed quickly into his pre-chosen outfit, did a quick spot-check in the mirror and rushed out of the apartment.

As Blaine walked at an unnecessarily fast pace through the streets he was too focussed on getting to the theatre to notice he was being followed.

* * *

><p>The performance about half an hour from finishing when Blaine got there, there was quite a crowd of people. Blaine could see the stage door but with a sinking feeling he realised that most of the performers would want to avoid this crowd. Certainly Kurt would, though he was a diva Blaine had to admit to himself that Kurt would never want to make his way through this crowd.<p>

Blaine decided, however, that he would still wait, just in case he was wrong. Blaine stood in the mix of all the other people there wishing he was taller. Blaine was incredibly short for a man and this meant it was practically impossible to be able to see the stage door over the tops of everyone else's heads. The half hour dragged by, Blaine had little to think about and he wished he had brought his iPod.

Blaine had been engulfed in his thoughts when he noticed a mass of people leaving the theatre; he craned his neck pushing himself upward with all his might, desperate for a glimpse of Kurt. But he never came out. In fact nobody exited the stage door. After half an hour people were beginning to dispatch. Blaine realised that Kurt must have gone out another way. With heavy heart Blaine started to make his way back to his flat.

* * *

><p>It was while he was walking that he noticed a large group of young adults, all in stage make-up, Blaine edged closer.<p>

A young lady suddenly turned round and Blaine immediately recognised her from Paris. She played Glinda in _Wicked. _She didn't see Blaine she was just taking a look at Big Ben. Blaine could hear her remark about its beauty. She had blond hair but it was clearly from a bottle, it was loose and hung around her shoulders in gentle curls. She was quite thin and had blue eyes, which Blaine supposed would ordinarily be called beautiful but they didn't _shine_ like Kurt's did. Blaine walked up to her.

"Excuse me," He asked, he was slightly nervous and hoped she didn't notice.

"Hello handsome, what can I do for you?" Blaine was sure he wasn't imagining the double meaning in her words. The lady added a suggestive smile to her words only confirming Blaine's suspicions.

"Err… actually I notice you're from Wicked. A friend of mine is also in it, he's called Kurt. Do you know where I could find him?" Blaine gave her a small smile.

"Oh you want Ladyface!" The lady laughed and the small gathering around her also laughed. Blaine fought the urge to punch her. It would definitely not help the situation.

"Could you tell me where Kurt is?" Blaine pushed, trying to keep his voice calm.

"I'd forget about him if I were you, Hun. You can come with us if you want! We'll show you a good time! I'm Trixie by the way." The suggestive smile reappeared on Trixie's face.

"Thanks, I'd love to, but another time maybe. Could you please tell me where Kurt is?" Blaine was really battling to keep his voice calm now.

Trixie looked back shocked; she wasn't used to being rejected. "So you're gay? I guess I should have noticed in _that_ scarf. If you must know Kurt's probably in the hotel across from the theatre. Though I don't know _why _you'd bother with him!"

Blaine couldn't take this anymore "You just shut up ok? Leave Kurt alone! I've seen you sing as he's ten times more talented than you'll ever be!"

Trixie looked slightly unnerved by Blaine's words; clearly criticism was another thing she wasn't used to. "Come on," Trixie said to the cast members collected behind her, "He is clearly not worth our time! And for the record, at least I sing like someone my _own gender_"

With that the Trixie and her gang left before Blaine had time to respond, some of them giving Blaine glares as they went. But Blaine didn't care, he dashed off towards the hotel Trixie had described. The hotel was a fancy five-star one. Blaine was glad, Kurt deserved somewhere nice to relax and stay away from people like Trixie. Blaine smoothed his jacket before entering, not having time for regretting not wearing a suit.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked up to a receptionist. She was very neat, with her hair scraped from her face into a tight bun and not a crease on her uniform.<p>

"Can I help you?" She asked Blaine, looking him up and down, clearly she was on the lookout for trouble makers. Blaine felt a little uncomfortable under her gaze but she quickly looked into his face and gave a friendly smile, as if to let Blaine know that he wouldn't be thrown out of the hotel.

"Yes, thank you," Blaine began, "I'm looking for an old friend; I was told he was staying at this hotel."

"Yes of course, I will have to check with the person in question first, can I have their name?" She looked unfazed by Blaine's question and Blaine calmed down slightly in the knowledge that she must get requests like this on a regular basis.

"Kurt Hummel." Blaine stated and the lady, Nina her name badge said, checked through her log book before finding the right name and walking towards the phone on the other side of the desk. Blaine followed slightly behind. Blaine's calm was knocked by the realisation that the ball was entirely in Kurt's court, he could decide against meeting Blaine and Blaine would have to accept it and leave. Nina looked slightly worried by Blaine's sudden thoughtfulness so he turned to look at her and resumed his polite smile.

"Can I have your name please?" She asked as she also resumed her polite mask.

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson," Blaine said slightly hurriedly as he was now apprehensive to get this over with.

Nina dialled Kurt's number with her perfectly manicured nails then held the receiver to her ear. Blaine wished he would be able to hear both sides on the conversation.

"Good evening this is reception," It was clearly a well-rehearsed line. "I'm at the desk with a young gentleman asking to see you." There was a short pause as Nina waited for Kurt's response, "Blaine Anderson. Would you like me to send him up?" Another pause this time slightly longer, Blaine bit his lip. "Yes that's fine I'll tell him."

Blaine braised himself as Nina turned towards him once more.

"He says he'll be down in half an hour. Would you like to wait hear?" Nina seemed unsurprised by the outcome of the phone call but Blaine was practically jumping for joy. He could hardly control the big grin that took over his face.

"Err… yes, of course!" Blaine tried and failed to reign in his excitement.

"You're welcome to sit on one of those benches over there if you like." Nina remained professional.

"I will… and thank you for all your help."

"You're welcome Mr Anderson. Have a good evening."

Blaine sat on the bench, his foot tapping the floor repeatedly in supressed excitement. This was it; a proper planned meeting with Kurt. Blaine started to plan a good restaurant where they could go. _I'd pay for everything _Blaine thought to himself. After meeting Trixie Blaine had decided that Kurt needed a good friend. It seemed like Kurt didn't have very many.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kurt was in crisis. <em>God, why did I say yes? What am I going to wear? <em>After spending the first five minutes of his thirty minute deadline freaking out Kurt decided serious action needed to be taken. He had to call Mercedes.

Mercedes answered on the sixteenth ring, Kurt had been on the verge of hanging up and calling things off with Blaine.

"Hello?" Mercedes' voice was groggy

"Mercedes I'm sorry but I really need your help it's a total emergency!"

"Kurt do you know what time it is in America… Ok then what's the emergency? Don't tell me you don't know how to get rid of your stage make-up again, because I would only be repeating myself from before."

"No it's nothing like that! Listen Blaine is waiting for me and I don't know what to wear and I only have another twenty-three minutes to get ready!"

"Oh hell to the no! Him? Kurt seriously why? You remember him right? You haven't been brainwashed and don't remember junior year? Because I do and I also remember he was a capital J jerk! Stay away from him!"

"I know but I saw him before and he was so nice he just wants to explain. I will leave if he even tries to make a move but I don't think he would, I think he just wants to be friends. But none of this means I want to go out in a potato sack! Please help!"

"I will help. But when you get back I want you to tell me _everything_! Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, Mercedes thank God you're angel!"

Mercedes proceeded to give Kurt all the advice he needed. After this it took Kurt a mere twenty minutes to get ready. This was a record!

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting on the bench the whole time. When it was coming up to half an hour since he'd been told to sit there Blaine's mind started to worry. <em>What if he'd changed his mind? <em>Blaine tried as hard as he could to remain calm. Getting into a state would definitely _not _help the situation!

Then Blaine felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and straight into Kurt's blue green eyes. Kurt didn't smile but he didn't frown or cry either so Blaine thought he may as well just run with it.

"Hey," Blaine said, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

"Hey," Kurt said, he looked almost pleased to see Blaine. "So, what brings you here?"

Blaine was going to explain but he got lost in Kurt's eyes, he couldn't find his voice. He just sat there with his mouth opening and closing like an idiot.

"Shall we go out then?" Kurt asked, "I'd like to think, since you must have put a little effort into tracking me down, that you have _something _planned for the evening." Kurt's voice stayed calm and collected but there was a hint of something Blaine couldn't quite make out as an undercurrent.

"Err… yes… of course. Follow me." Blaine stammered trying to get the words out.

Blaine and Kurt left the hotel together but neither made a move to touch each other. They walked in silence to Blaine's pre-chosen restaurant, though the silence wasn't entirely uncomfortable both wanted the other to say something to break it.

* * *

><p>When they got to the restaurant Blaine asked the waitress, who he knew quite well, for a table for two; the two of them sat opposite each other in a far corner of the room. The waitress, whose name was Sally, knew Blaine liked to be in a quiet area.<p>

"So," Kurt was the first to speak, "since you brought me here you must have a reason. I'm not in a particular mood to play games so I'd be happy if you would just say what you came here to say then we could both get on with our lives."

Blaine nodded; he knew there was no point arguing with Kurt at this point in the evening. He could only hope to win Kurt over as the evening progressed.

"Listen Kurt, I know I'm not exactly your favourite person. I am truly sorry for what happened, and I know I keep repeating myself like a stuck record, but I really am."

"You keep saying that Blaine, but it will always remain the elephant in the room until you fully address it. You are still scouting round the issue itself." Kurt sighed; he'd heard this all before and wanted Blaine to show him something new. He _really _wanted to be able to forgive Blaine, but he wasn't going to be able to do that without just reasoning.

"Look Kurt, five years ago we were really close. We were more than just boyfriends; we were each other's best friends. If ever I was upset about something you would be the first person I would come to, I loved you, Kurt. I… I think I still do. Then I put my foot in it. People didn't accept us and they tried to split us up. When I was shown those pictures, I thought you were cheating on me. I was really upset about it, and I took it all out on you. I still can't believe I was stupid enough not to believe you but I had a lot of problems and peer pressure from my family and from people at your school. None of this is an excuse for the way I treated you. I tried to make it up to you when I realised my mistake but I guess the damage had already been done. There has not been a day that has gone by since where I have not regretted my actions it still haunts me.

"I went to Paris with my boyfriend. I did know you were in the stage show but my main reason for going was that I had to. Jayden is not the sort of person you can say no to and as a consequence we have broken up since. When I saw you on stage you seemed happy, so I was ready to let go. Kurt, I have never wanted anything other than your happiness. Then after the show I heard you crying, and when you said it was my fault I made it my mission to make you happy again. I was going to explain this earlier. I went back to Paris a little after our first meeting but I couldn't find you. I'm in London because I play Joseph in _Joseph and the Technicolor Dream Coat. _When I heard you were also going to be in London I planned to meet you.

"Words can't describe how sorry I am Kurt. I really want to be here for you and help you get your mojo back. But I would understand if you don't want me here. I still love you, Kurt, but I love you enough to want to be friends and nothing more. I just want to help."

Kurt was crying, so was Blaine. They sat in silence for a few moments while tears streamed down their faces as all the memories came crashing down on them. Thinking about the times they had coffee together, gone on dates, kissed at Kurt's locker when Blaine transferred to be with him, Blaine appearing on Kurt's doorstep with his guitar and the biggest bunch of flowers Kurt had ever seen on Valentine's Day. How could they have let something so stupid ruin their happiness?

"I still love you too," Kurt sighed in between hiccups, "but we can't be together there's too much history."

Their drinks sat in front of them untouched. The waitress, Sally, was about to ask for their food orders but when she saw them she thought better of it.

"At least let me help," Blaine pleaded. "You're here in London for ten weeks, right? Well in that time just let me help. Let me show you I am worthy of you again. Just let me help you."

Kurt looked down at his drink, still making no attempt to drink it. He looked into Blaine's eyes, deep in thought.

"Ok, Blaine. I'll let you help. For the time in London I will let you help me. I could tell you I'm fine but I know you always knew when I was lying. We can meet up tomorrow and I will tell you everything. But for tonight I don't want to go any further with you. I need to let everything digest first. But you can have my phone number and we can arrange to meet up tomorrow."

The two of them drank their drinks in silence. When Sally came back over Blaine asked her if it was ok for them just to have drinks tonight. She nodded and left them to it.

When they had finished Blaine paid for the drinks and the two of them stood up to go.

True to his word when they were about to leave Kurt gave Blaine his phone number and Blaine gave Kurt his. At the door of the restaurant they both went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Blaine decided that the evening had been a good one. But he was still unaware that he had been followed through-out.<p>

The figure, however, didn't go after Blaine when they left the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked through the streets, he was unsure what to think about the meeting but he was sure he would get his thoughts straight after a long Skype conversation with Mercedes who had asked him, despite the time, to call her as soon as he got back.<p>

"Excuse me," the voice came from a few paces behind Kurt. It was polite enough but there was something slightly sinister about it.

Kurt turned around to face the man. He was taller than Kurt by a few inches, he was clean shaven but with a slight stubble than comes if you forget to shave one morning. He looked a bit like Kurt; he had blue eyes and dark brown hair. His face, however, was contorted to an expression the portrayed so much hate that Kurt had to take a step back.

"Just say away from Blaine ok Lady Boy!"

Kurt didn't have time to respond before a large fist came into contact with his face. Kurt stumbled back. Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks for all your encouraging reviews they really brightened up my day! Special thanks again to my muse, Eli! **

**When all is said and done**

**Chapter 4: I want to be there for you**

"Just stay away from Blaine ok Lady Boy!"

The words echoed in Kurt's head as the fist of the man in front of him went straight into his nose with a crushing blow. Kurt didn't have time to scream for help. He fell backwards, bashing his head on the low wall behind him. The man in front faded from his vision.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt approached the school with the same casual optimism he had every day. He knew that whatever happened today Blaine was there for him. Kurt could handle anything that was thrown at him. He was unstoppable. <em>

_Turning the corner Kurt came up to the familiar sight of his locker. He slowly began to replace a few of the books in his bags with others from within his locker. Kurt smiled to his self as he thought about how much fun he'd had going to the cinema with Blaine last night. Their relationship was definitely going well._

_Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed the back of Kurt's coat (it was an Alexander McQueen and a particular favourite of Kurt's). Kurt was pulled by three jocks into the boys' locker room. In a sudden fit of desperation Kurt found himself searching for "The Bully Whips", even if he had to deal with their gloating for weeks Kurt would take it if they could get him out of this situation. However, they were nowhere to be seen._

_Kurt felt himself slammed against a locker. His eyes were wide as they took in the three jocks standing in front of him. They were all friends on Karofsky's. Kurt never really swore, but even he found himself curse under his breath. He knew this had been on the cards for a long time but he had hoped naïvely that he could be kept safe by his friends. _

"_What the hell did you do to my man Karofsky? You little fag!" The first jock yelled, his face millimetres from Kurt's and Kurt could feel his hot breath across his face. _

"_I'm not going to listen to this! I didn't do anything!" Kurt knew this might be his last chance to stand up to them before his voice completely failed him. Kurt tried to keep his voice level, but he could hear the wavers in it and clearly the jocks could too. They laughed at him, pushing him against the locker of which he'd managed to step away from a tiny bit._

_The first punch _hurt_. It came right into his face and Kurt felt his nose break beneath the weight of it. Kurt tried not to but he couldn't stop himself releasing a small whimper. _

_The punches, kicks and slaps all came quickly after that. You would have thought after so many Kurt would stop feeling them so badly but each hurt as much as the first. After what can only have been a five minutes at the most, but what felt like hours to Kurt, the jocks left leaving Kurt huddled in a ball at the base of the locker he had been shoved up against. _

_Kurt felt blood coming from his nose but luckily nowhere else was bleeding. Kurt must have sat there for half an hour before he heard the sound of people moving about in the hallways._

"_I can't face them" Kurt thought; the pity in their eyes, the guilt that they were not there to help. No, Kurt couldn't do that. Carefully pulling himself up, Kurt felt his muscles scream at him, the pain was awful, but Kurt knew he couldn't stay here._

_Kurt looked out of the locker room. Everyone was in the hall way, they would surely see him; he could already see Mercedes looking down the corridor for him. Kurt didn't know what else to do, so he ran for it. _

_He saw each face stare at him as he passed. He had no idea what he looked like but he knew his nose was bleeding and he was pretty sure that even his extra-strength hair spray couldn't save his hair from the onslaught. He saw the jocks looking at him. Some looked mocking, some almost looked ashamed and others just looked shocked. In fact most of the people he went past looked on shocked. Rachel and Mercedes were talking by now. As Kurt ran past Rachel screamed and Mercedes tried to reach out to him. But Kurt continued, he had to get away! Finn did the most to stop him. Kurt felt a hand grab his arm and pull him back. Kurt looked frantic, as he saw more people approaching._

"_Please Finn, just let me go." Kurt looked deep into his brother's eyes, eventually Finn relinquished his grip and Kurt ran free. Kurt was at the door by now. He pulled it open, pain rushed through his body and Kurt winced as he stumbled outside. _

_Once out Kurt knew the person he wanted to see. The name was like a pulse "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine"_

_Kurt pulled out his phone and dialled the familiar number, though he realised Blaine would probably be in class. On the tenth ring Kurt was about to hang up when a familiar voice sounded through the phone._

"_Hey, Kurt! You ok?" Relief washed over Kurt._

"_Hey, Blaine, am I interrupting you, I didn't mean to, it's just…" Kurt's voice broke, he was still far from coming to terms with what had happened._

"_Kurt, oh my God! Are you ok? Well obviously not, did they hurt you?" Blaine sounded worried. Kurt had a bad history with bullies; Blaine had thought that had all gone, though, now!_

"_I… I just need to see a friendly face. Please can I meet you?" Kurt hated sounding so weak in front of Blaine but, for once he didn't feel like pretending to be stronger. He just wanted to be comforted._

"_Tell me where you are, I'll come pick you," Blaine, still sounded worried and this made Kurt feel bad. Blaine was giving up school for him? That wasn't right Blaine had done enough for him._

"_No, no Blaine, really don't miss school for me! We can meet up after school. I think it's best if I just went home now. I'm sorry for calling I guess we just wanted to hear a friendly voice." Kurt stumbled over his words; he didn't want Blaine to feel guilty for not being there. After all Blaine couldn't always be there he had a life outside of Kurt._

"_No, Kurt." Blaine said, "I'm glad you called, never be afraid that I am too busy or asleep or anything. I want you to always call me when anything like this happens. I want to be there for you, Kurt."_

_Kurt sighed. He couldn't help but love Blaine sometimes. _

"_Thanks, Blaine. You know you're really amazing right?" _

"_It's no problem, honestly, I'm driving by now, I'll pick you up and we can come back to mine. Do you want me to stay on the line?"_

"_No, Blaine, it's fine, I need a moment to think things through."_

"_Ok, Kurt I'll say goodbye then now. I'll be over soon."_

_The phone line cut out. Kurt sat down on a wall a few streets away from the school. He quickly texted Blaine to give Blaine another thanks and his location. Kurt sighed; there was nothing else to think about anymore, he couldn't stop the tears falling._

_Blaine arrived about half an hour later_

_Kurt looked up and the look in Blaine's face made him realise he really should have cleaned up before Blaine got hear. Now he came to think about it he could feel the dried blood on his face, and he'd been crying for some time. "God," Kurt thought "I can't believe I'm meeting Blaine when I'm in such a state!"_

_Blaine's original shocked look had mirrored the looks Kurt had got while running down the school corridor, but unlike them Blaine quickly made an effort to change his expression. _

"_Oh my God! Kurt! You poor thing! Come on lets head off to my place; you can get all cleaned up and lose the morbid look."_

_Blaine's weak attempt at a joke did put a smile of Kurt's face but it was mostly just Blaine being there. Blaine was always there for Kurt; that was what they were like then._

_Blaine helped Kurt to the car and when they got to Blaine's house he lent Kurt a pair of clean track suit bottoms, a baggy t-shirt and a hoodie. For once Kurt didn't complain about the lack of "Imaginative Fashion" in Blaine's wardrobe._

_After Kurt had had a shower, and sorted out his hair he did feel a little better. Though the bruises were starting to show and Kurt could tell he was going to have lumps and marks __**everywhere**__. He could already see a fait mark that stretched right across his face "Well that was going to be a hard one to explain to his dad"._

_Kurt sat next to Blaine on Blaine's bed. Blaine felt warm, Blaine was Kurt's safe haven nobody could touch him as long as he had Blaine. Blaine would make the bad things go away. _

_Kurt leaned so far into Blaine he was practically on the smaller boy's lap. Blaine rubbed circles into Kurt's back._

"_Do you want to tell me about it?"_

_Kurt hiccupped and took a deep breath: "I hate to rely on you like this." To which Blaine shook his head but made no attempt to speak. Kurt continued: "They, the jocks at my school, well they weren't exactly happy about Karofsky's new found tolerance. Well, I guess they took it out on me."_

_Blaine sighed and held Kurt tighter. He ran his hand through Kurt's hair._

"_I'm sick of this. I want you to be safe, you're so important to me. In fact… I've been thinking about for some time. I know you need to be safe, but Dalton clearly didn't make you happy… so… I was thinking about the possibly of… me transferring… to be with you."_

"_Blaine? Are you serious? I want to be safe but I can't put you at risk like that! You would be attacked too! No, Blaine, no you're safe at Dalton. And I'm holding out, this is just a one off."_

"_But this isn't a one off! Don't pretend you think it'll get better because you know as well as I do that it won't and it never will. But with two of us we're less of a minority. I can protect you. Anyway, I'd already have friends there; I think I would like the change of scene." Blaine gave Kurt an encouraging smile and Kurt relented. Whether it was Blaine's reassurance or the vision that now clouded his mind (Kurt and Blaine walking arm in arm down the corridors of McKinley), it just seemed so blissful, Kurt couldn't help but give in._

"_You know I love you, right?" Kurt gave Blaine a shy smile._

"_I love you too, Kurt."_

_Kurt curled back into Blaine's chest. Truly Blaine was Kurt's safe place. Blaine would always be there no matter what happened. Kurt sighed; contented. _

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyes slowly opened. Everything was in a blur. He head felt terrible, and he knew it must be bleeding both at the back and front of his head. But the worst thing wasn't where he was or what had just happened. The worst thing was that all he could think about was a time back in high school. Kurt wanted Blaine, right now, he just wanted to be held and told everything would be ok.<p>

Kurt could feel his eyes dragging shut again. Kurt fought with his heavy lids and slowly lifted his head. Kurt searched through his bag, half blind, desperately searching for his phone. He grabbed it and pulled it closer, so he could navigate himself to the right contact. Kurt had his finger over the "call" button when he stopped himself.

It just seemed a little forward. I mean they'd only met properly for years a couple of hours ago. Kurt ran his mind over the other people he could call. _An ambulance? _No, that would mean the director finding out about his head injury and then he'd lose his part! He couldn't do that he needed this part. _Mercedes? _As comforting as that would be, he couldn't quite see how it would help in any practical means and besides Mercedes would have gone back to bed by now, it wasn't right to wake her up a second time that time. _Could he walk back to the hotel? _Kurt tried to get into a full seating position, but he immediately felt dizzy and his vision blurred even more than it already was. Anyway chances are the hotel security would throw him out in this state.

Kurt sighed; he really didn't have much of a choice. Besides Blaine had said "never be afraid that I am too busy or asleep or anything. I want you to always call me when anything like this happens" even if it had been many years ago.

Kurt focussed hard on his phone to make sure he pushed the right button as all the buttons seemed to have merged into one.

Blaine sounded groggy when he answered but he seemed pleased that Kurt had called.

"Hey, Kurt, why are you calling so late it's one o'clock in the morning."

"It is?" Kurt was surprised; he hadn't expected it to have been _that _late.

"Yeah it is. What's wrong are you ok?"

"Blaine remember when I got beat up at school and I went back to your house. It was the day you decided to transfer. Blaine, do you remember saying that you… you always wanted me to call you if ever I got into any trouble. Do you remember Blaine?" Kurt's voice sounded very off, almost as though he was drunk. _Did Kurt drink now? _Blaine thought. Kurt's voice was also sounding almost desperate as if it was the most important that Blaine remembered that day back in high school when Blaine had picked him up after he got beaten up.

"Yeah, Kurt, I remember. Now what is wrong? You sound kind of weird."

"He was just there, Blaine, right there in front of me. He told me to stay away from you, and then it all went strange and I was back at high school again. My head hurts." Kurt was trying to keep his speech normal but he babbled slightly as his head was still pretty clouded.

"Where are you? I'll come pick you up." If Blaine had sounded worried before he sounded positively frantic now.

"I'm just down the road from the restaurant. I'm near a flower bed. I… I'm not sure where exactly, everything's really blurry."

"I'm on my way; I'll be there in a few minutes, just stay where you are. Do you want me to stay on the line?"

"Is this where I'm supposed to say _I think I need a moment to think things through? _That's what I said in my dream. I don't, but I think I need to lie down, so I'll say bye now."

"Ok, Kurt," Blaine was slightly bemused by Kurt's dream, the funny thing was he knew exactly what Kurt was talking about because he'd had the same one a few nights ago. "Ok, Kurt I'll say goodbye then now. I'll be over soon."

With that the line went dead again and Kurt lay down once more. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer; he passed out again as soon as they shut.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt was at his locker. He could see Blaine coming down the hall. Blaine smiled and Kurt smiled back. He couldn't believe his luck, not only did he have an amazing boyfriend who loved him, but his boyfriend had risked everything to come to the same school. <em>

_Then Kurt felt the hand of one of the jocks on his shoulder._

"_That your boyfriend Kurt?" Kurt heard him say, his tone was mocking. _

_Kurt surprised them all by turning round and facing them: "Yes, that's him. Isn't he gorgeous? He transferred to be with me."_

_The jocks stared shocked at Kurt. They, stupidly, had never really expected this. Then Blaine arrived._

"_Hey Kurt! You look great today!" Then he turned his attention to the surrounding jocks. "Do you mind not trying to hit on my boyfriend when I'm not around? I know he's very gorgeous, but he's taken. So please leave."_

_The jocks left open-mouthed as the two boys linked arms to head down the corridor to first period. Blaine received high-fives from Puck and Finn on the way and a mixture of grins and winks from the rest of the glee club. Ok, so maybe it was not the best course of action in the long-run but Kurt felt it was time they got one over on the jocks. Besides Blaine would be there for him; everything was going to work out._

_Blaine was still safe; Blaine was Kurt's safe haven. Blaine was heaven right in the middle of hell._

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Oh my God Kurt you poor thing!"<p>

Kurt's eyes opened for a second time. Just like before everything was really blurry, but this time there was a hand stretched out to him and a friendly face looking down at him.

Kurt gave a small smile. And took the hand but when he came up to his feet he swayed a little before falling back down again only to be caught by Blaine.

"Kurt… Your head, it's bleeding. Are you sure you're ok because I think I'd better take you to the hospital."

Kurt was still leaning on Blaine heavily for support. "No! I can't go to hospital, Blaine, they'll tell my director and I'll be forced to give up my part. I can't give it up Blaine, I'll never be able to go back; I'll be a laughing stock!" Kurt pitch went up a full octave. "Please just help me back to my hotel. I think I should be able to get in if I explain my situation."

"Kurt, I think you need medical attention, and I'm pretty sure you won't be let back in that hotel tonight! You look terrible, no offense."

Normally Kurt would have had a hissy fit if someone had described him as looking terrible but Blaine looked at him kindly so he couldn't take offense and he knew he couldn't have looked great at that moment in time.

"I'm not going to hospital, Blaine, so you can either think of another solution or leave me." Kurt gave Blaine his best "bitch please" look, though it can't have come out right because Blaine was clearly trying hard not to laugh.

"God, Kurt I never thought I'd say it but I missed your bitchy side! I tell you what; you can come over and sleep at my apartment. I cleaned it only this morning and you can clean yourself up. Nobody else in your cast needs to know. Ok?"

Kurt bit his lip. He wasn't sure whether crashing out at Blaine's would be the best of ideas besides it could hardly be convenient for Blaine but he really didn't have another option.

"I don't want to be any trouble," Kurt said in a small voice.

"It's really no bother and I guess I do remember promising I would always be here for you. I don't break me promises."

"You promised you'd never hurt me." Kurt said before he could stop himself. He saw pain in Blaine's face.

"Yeah… I guess I did… I suppose its all the more reason not to break another promise."

Kurt smiled slightly up at him. "Thanks Blaine. I wouldn't have called but I didn't know who else to turn to."

"No, Kurt." Blaine said, "I'm glad you called, never be afraid that I am too busy or asleep or anything. I want you to always call me when anything like this happens. I want to be there for you, Kurt."

Kurt recognised the same words as what was said to him in his dream. Kurt swayed slightly before falling back into his dream word.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt Kurt suddenly put a lot more weight on him. He struggled to keep Kurt upright without jostling him. Kurt had passed out. Blaine stood there on the side walk unsure of what to do. He was pretty sure Kurt had agreed to going to his flat. But he wasn't totally sure that he would wake up in the morning to massive hissy fit.<p>

But Blaine had little choice. He lifted Kurt into his arms and began to carry the sleeping boy back to his place. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Kurt was, even with a bloody face and a fast-appearing bruise he looked so peaceful, so angelic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Ok, it's really late as I am writing this and I am hugely sleep deprived. Sorry it's a little shorter than normal but I hope you like it. Your reviews are always so kind, Thank-you to everyone who reviewed, added or just read this story. You are all amazing! **

**When all is said and done**

Chapter 5: Blame

Blaine carried Kurt all the way from he had found him. Blaine cradled Kurt like a baby; he couldn't help smiling down at boy he had once loved. No matter how dire the situation, it was hard to deny how special Blaine felt as he held Kurt's sleeping form against his chest; he could feel Kurt's regular heartbeat. It was the most beautiful feeling he had felt for a very long time.

Blaine carried Kurt all the way to his apartment. It was a struggle to open the door while keeping hold of him but Blaine managed. He carried Kurt to his bed.

"Oh Kurt; who could do this to you?" he murmured to himself. Blaine fetched a clean cloth, wetted it and began to wipe Kurt's face. He was careful around the bruised are of Kurt's face, he also didn't want to wake him. He wasn't sure what to do about the back of Kurt's head, so he decided that could be sorted out in the morning.

Blaine carefully took Kurt's jacket off and hung it up for him. He looked at what Kurt was wearing, skinny jeans and a tight fitted top. It wasn't exactly what you could sleep in but removing any other clothes would just be perverted. Blaine sighed and ran his hand through Kurt's brown locks. They were still just as soft as they had always been despite what must have been years of hairspray. Blaine had never worked out he did it.

Blaine carefully lifted Kurt so he could get at the covers underneath him. Blaine carefully tucked the bed clothes around Kurt, careful not to make it too tight.

"Good night Kurt," he whispered. Blaine headed to the sitting room and grabbed the spare blanket from the closet. _Looks like I'll be on the sofa tonight _he thought to himself.

Blaine didn't sleep well that night. The sofa wasn't really big enough to pass as a bed and every time he rolled over he nearly fell off it. But mainly Blaine was worried about Kurt. He had a pretty shrewd idea of who might have done it but he was scared to admit this to himself. That would mean admitting that the boy who had had really liked and dated for a few months had just attacked Kurt. How could Jayden do that? Blaine had told him their break-up had nothing to do with Kurt.

Blaine sighed. Tonight had taught him a lot. Firstly, never trust a man whose personality changes quicker than his clothes and also that Kurt really did have things bad. If Trixie and her cronies were anything to go on Kurt really couldn't be very happy. But Blaine decided he would be there for Kurt, he would not act upon his love for the adorable boy; no he would be the supportive friend. It would be hard but he could do that for Kurt. Tomorrow he would cheer Kurt up, make sure his head felt ok and be sure that Kurt knew that Blaine would be there for him.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up. His head felt terrible, it was like he'd just done twenty-seven rounds with the world's strongest man.<p>

"Are you awake, Kurt?" the voice was gentle and so quiet Kurt could only just hear.

"Umm… yeah…" Kurt's voice sounded strange even to Kurt. His words were garbled from sleep, but his voice was also rough and slightly strange from the last night's head injury.

"Here I'll bring your breakfast in. You'll feel better when you've eaten something."

Kurt recognised this voice but, in the delirium of sleep, couldn't quite put a name to it. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"It's Blaine see?" Blaine came up to Kurt and held his hand. Kurt looked up to see the gentle face smiling down at him. "I brought you here last night. You sort of passed out on me and you did kind of agree to it and I couldn't just leave you on the sidewalk."

Kurt smiled back, "Thank-you, I… I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there."

"It's no problem, I'll be back in a sec; I'm just going to get you something to eat."

Kurt sighed and leaned back into the soft sheets in Blaine's bed. Blaine was so good to him it was so hard not to fall again for the dapper young man. He smiled slightly to himself, no matter how hard he tried he could never regret meeting up with Blaine again. Maybe it was the reason he had bruises to the front and back of his head and had passed out on the sidewalk, but he didn't have many friends right now. Hell, Kurt didn't have _any _friends which were in the same country as him. So he'd take it. Maybe it might not help in the long-run, but he'd been thinking about the long-run for too many years now. It was about time he looked for some short-term relief.

"What are you so happy about?" Blaine gave Kurt an easy smile. Unlike many of the smiles Kurt had seen over the past five years this one reached his eyes and made his whole face light up… not that Kurt fancied Blaine or anything… probably… maybe.

"Just, I dunno… I kinda feel good… as weird as that must sound considering the circumstances." Kurt gave a shy smile, his eyes shining slightly.

Blaine laid down a tray with toast, tea, muffins, cereal and pancakes on. Kurt stared incredulously.

"How did you cook all of this so fast? I can't eat all of this; it'll all go to my hips! All this from the boy who could burn water when we first met!"

Blaine laughed. "Firstly I woke up early, secondly you can take a break from your diet once in a while without ruining your figure and thirdly, I took cookery classes when I moved to England. There was no one else to cook for me so I decided that I'd better learn."

Kurt smiled, "Well I still won't be able to eat all of this on my own… I guess you'd better stay and help."

The two men ate cheerfully that morning, they chatted about clothes and fashion, musicals and stage shows. It was all going pretty well until there was a knock at the door. They were making so much progress. It was weird after all the years and yet they could still talk to each other like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I'll go get that," Blaine said; already pissed at the person the other side of the door for ruining the good time he was having with Kurt.

"Jayden?" Blaine said surprised at the sight of his ex-boyfriend.

"Hey Blaine, I was just wondering how you're getting on. How is Kurt by the way?"

Realisation hit Blaine like a missile. This was the man who had attacked Kurt; the man who had practically left him for dead on the sidewalk. He couldn't let him get away with it!

"Jayden, I am sick of your games. You have five seconds to leave here before I call the police!" Blaine practically growled the words at Jayden, who looked a little taken aback by the ferocity in Blaine's voice.

"Blaine? Who is it? What's going on?" Kurt made his way up to the stand-off looking at Jayden and Blaine in turn. "You attacked me." It wasn't a question or accusation, Kurt was merely stating it as fact.

Jayden looked from Kurt to Blaine and back again. _How did that happen? _Jayden pushed his way past Blaine and walked into the bedroom, surveying the bed they had been enjoying breakfast together in.

"Oh… I see how it is!" Jayden was smirking now. He looked almost wild as his eyes took in the scene in front of him. From the way he was looking at it you would have thought there had been a dead body lying on the bed. "Blaine gets to play the knight in shining armour and safe the beautiful Princess Kurt from the evil wizard. I get it." He looked at Kurt with scorn. "You know he doesn't love you, I bet he hardly even likes you! I thought he loved me, and then he just dropped me. And you know what?" Jayden walked right up to Kurt, who flinched back. Blaine took a protective stance in front of Kurt.

Jayden ignored Blaine and looked straight at Kurt. "He'll do the same to you."

"I don't have to listen to you anymore, get _out_, Jayden, now!" Blaine walked up to Jayden. What did he ever see in him? Jayden stared back.

"What is it Blaine scared I'll scare off Kurt! Don't you think he deserves to see what will happen when you get bored of him?" Jayden's eyes were mocking. He was taunting Blaine. Blaine, who had started the meeting so calmly, was now fighting with himself with all the energy e had not to punch Jayden in the face.

Kurt just stared open-mouthed. His eyes were wide as he took in the scene unravelling in front of him.

"Listen to me Kurt," Jayden said, turning his attention back to the slim brunette, who was practically cowering in the corner. "You can do better than this. As much as I hate to say it, you really could. Blaine was my everything. Then he just left me; one day he just told me he wanted to break-up and expected me to take it. You were just having breakfast with him weren't you? Yeah, we did that too, he made me feel so special; I believed that we would be together forever, ha! Fat chance! No, Blaine just was to use you and leave you!"

"That's not true! Believe me Kurt, this guy is unstable. He hit you in the face last night. He's not trustworthy."

Kurt looked from one to the other. He wanted desperately to believe Blaine and move on, but he was also very much aware of the painful circumstances of how they broke up five years ago. Kurt was torn.

"You know I'm right," Jayden started up again, "you've dated Blaine before. You've had the same thing happen to you. Are you really so stupid to believe that the same thing wouldn't happen again! Well it does, so just go Kurt, move on with your life."

Then it happened. Blaine snapped. He leaned forward and punch Jayden square in the face.

* * *

><p>The room fell silent. Kurt stared at Blaine; kind, gentle Blaine. Blaine had punched a man in the face. Kurt had hated Blaine often during their five years of separation; it was always easier to blame Blaine. But Kurt had never thought Blaine could become the bullies he had helped Kurt to defeat. Kurt looked at Blaine, really <em>looked.<em> But now all he saw was a bully from his old school. He saw Karofsky in Blaine, and it terrified him.

Kurt jumped slightly, grabbed his jacket and ran out of the apartment. He hailed a cab the moment he was outside. He could hear Blaine calling after him: "Kurt comeback, I'm sorry I didn't mean it" the sentence was repeated so many times it became a rhythm that faded out as the taxi made its way around the ring roads. Kurt still had no idea where he was going, away from Blaine, only that much was certain.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked slowly up the stair to get back into his flat. He found Jayden sitting neatly on the bed, <em>Kurt's bed. <em>

"Well, that's him out of the way for you. Now we can focus on us."

It took all of Blaine's strength not to kill Jayden right there and then; as it was he yelled a torrent of abuse at his ex.

When Blaine was done he physically grabbed Jayden and quite literally _threw _him out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat back down on the bed and cried. It had all been going so well and now this! Kurt had been opening up to him before Jayden got here. It was easy for Blaine to blame Jayden; blaming Jayden made it none of Blaine's fault. Blaming Jayden made him innocent of any wrong doing. But most of all blaming Jayden made it Jayden that had driven Kurt away. Blaine just couldn't deal with the fact that he, Blaine, had just sent away the most important thing in his life. Yes, blaming Jayden would be easy, but blaming himself may be more productive.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he took out his phone in the back on a London cab. He found Blaine's number. His finger hovered over the delete button.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry this is so late but I had a foreign exchange student staying at my house and I was not allowed to leave her alone. Ever. Anyway I should be able to speed up my updates now as I have one more week of school before holidays! MASSIVE thank-you to my beta, Eli #cus you're amazing just the way you are!# The song in this chapter is called Falling Away With You and the artist is MUSE. I strongly recommend you listen to it on youtube while reading the song in the chapter as it is SO fitting for the situation! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this! I love you all and want to give you all virtual hugs! Enjoy!****  
><strong>

**When all is said and done**

Chapter 6

Kurt just stared at the phone. He didn't know what to do. He was vaguely aware of the taxi driver pressing him for an answer as to where he was supposed to be driving. Kurt quickly mumbled the name of the studios he worked at; his eyes never leaving the phone. Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin when the phone vibrated. It was Blaine. Kurt quickly pushed the "ignore" button, without thinking it through. There was a pause before the phone vibrated once more. This time it was a text message. Kurt tentatively went to read the message. What harm could it do, a simple text wouldn't break his resolve.

**From: Blaine**

I don't know what to say. All I saw was the pain he was causing you, I tried to help and make it go away. I acted without thinking and all I did was make it worse. I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I am a better than that, please just one more chance.

Kurt sighed at the text. It was all chances with Blaine. He'd already had his second chance. _I'm worth more than this. _Kurt thought to himself. Kurt ignored the text. He could ignore Blaine; that would be it. He'd given Blaine a chance he had gone along with Blaine's plans. It had been amazing but it was time to get back to the real world. Blaine would never be right with Kurt. The scars were still there from five years ago. This wasn't for him.

The taxi drove into the complex that Kurt worked at. Kurt checked his watch; he was very early even for him. But he couldn't really go anywhere else. Waiting at his hotel room would be a lot worse.

Kurt paid the driver and left the taxi. He made his way up to the stage door. He then noticed Trixie coming in from the other direction.

"Hey Ladyboy! You're early," she didn't say it in a particularly mean way; it was too early for Trixie to begin the jibes. However, Kurt still felt uneasy at the names he got called.

He turned towards her. "Yes, I err… wanted to get here early. I've got a lot on my mind, if you must know, I need a distraction." Kurt told her the truth immediately. There was little point keeping things from Trixie as she would find out the answer eventually, and Kurt was always polite to her as he simply didn't want to give her another reason to hate him. He was always trying to be nice to her, but it was all to no avail.

"Oh! Wouldn't have anything to do with that boy I met last night would it?"

"Who? What did he say?" Kurt's words burst from his lips before he could stop them.

Trixie raised her eyebrows at him as if to say _so you do know who I'm talking about. _However, she kept her voice professional. "Just some guy, maybe a fan of yours he was looking for you. Anyway if you see him again please tell him I mean to strike him down."

Trixie's words did exactly what she had hoped as she noticed Kurt following after her as she made her way through the stage door and into her dressing room.

"What did he say, Trixie? Please tell me!"

"See, I'm just not sure about that Kurt. You took my part, why should I help you. That part isn't even right for you! Though extremely borderline, I'm guessing you are actually a man. That is a woman's part." Trixie couldn't help the bitterness entering her voice. They had gone over this many times but it still stung.

"I'm not going to apologise for getting that part. I won it fair and square. But I'm sorry if it upset you. Please can you just tell me what he said, I'm stuck at a really difficult decision and I know we don't really get on but for once can you help me out?"

Trixie looked at Kurt. "I will tell you that he was looking for you. He also mentioned that you were a lot more talented than me. He is obviously both deaf and blind. I didn't get a name. That is it. Now please leave me alone, I have rehearsals to prepare for." Trixie spoke in quick clipped sentences; she let out very little, if any, emotion. When she was done Kurt merely nodded as by way of thanks and left her to get ready.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in his flat. He was alone, in so many ways. He was still coming to terms with how he totally blew it with Kurt. <em>How could he be so stupid? <em>What if Kurt never came back? The worst part was simply the fact that he couldn't go after Kurt again, now. Kurt had given him his chance, he had blown it. What ever happened next had to come from Kurt. And if Kurt never came back Blaine would have to understand that Kurt didn't want to know him anymore.

After seeing Kurt in Paris when he was so upset Blaine had thought that there was no pain that could compare to that. This, however, was so much worse. Worse because Blaine had been the one to drive Kurt away for a second time, worse because there had been so much hope but most of all worse because, for a tiny second, a flash of fear had come across Kurt's face that Blaine had only seen when Karofsky's bulling was at its worst point. Blaine couldn't believe that he had been just as bad.

Blaine's phone vibrated. He jumped at the sound and quickly ran over, desperate for news of Kurt. It wasn't Kurt. It was Jayden.

**From: Jayden**

I'm sorry, I didn't think.

That was it. Jayden had quite possibly ruined the last hope Blaine had had of being friend with Kurt and all he could say was he was sorry? Blaine very nearly hurled the phone at his bedroom wall. But he stopped himself and instead leaned his back against it before sliding to the floor. None of this would help now. It was violence that had driven Kurt away; more violence wasn't going to bring him back.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't concentrate in rehearsals. Trixie's words were still ringing in his hears. Blaine had stood up for him in front of Trixie. No-one had ever done that for him before. Everyone usually sided with her even if they didn't agree with her sentiments. Trixie was the glamorous star and Kurt was practically a cross-dresser, well in their eyes anyway. (To Kurt it was just a part. A part he had always wanted to play.)<p>

For Kurt it meant a lot to him. Blaine used to stand up for him before. He could remember many a time of raised voices and angry words being shared between Blaine and his old bully, Karofsky. Kurt didn't know what to think. Blaine punched a man in the face, granted he probably deserved it in hindsight, but even so it was so… so not _Blaine. _Yet Blaine had also stood up to his main tormentor on his behalf, and that reminded Kurt of the kind gentle boy who used to be the love of his life.

"Kurt! Can you please concentrate! You are extremely lucky to have this part, so please at least _pretend_ you care!"

Kurt jumped out of his thoughts at the words of one of his fellow cast members. He looked around and spotted it was, Marco, he played Fiyero. They had never got on well since Kurt rejected his offer of dinner. That was the first week of rehearsals; Kurt just hadn't been ready to date; to be honest with himself he had never been ready to date since he broke up with Blaine. Marco was just not what Kurt wanted at that point. Marco had taken it completely the wrong way, and the situation did not improve when Kurt got the part of Elphaba. Kissing on stage with the guy who rejected you couldn't have been easy for Marco, but he made dam sure Kurt would be the one to suffer for it.

Marco soon started to make things a lot harder for Kurt. He dated Trixie but then started flirting with Kurt in rehearsals. This, of course, made Trixie even more jealous than she had already been and the jibes that were thrown at Kurt soon turned into an endless stream of verbal abuse. When Marco and Trixie split up, Trixie blamed Kurt and the relationship between Kurt and Trixie became irreparable. Trixie was not someone whose bad books you wanted to get into and, partially thanks to Marco, Kurt was most likely written in bold on the first page.

Kurt tried to focus on the rehearsal; though really he was just going through the motions of his part. This only caused more insults from the rest of the cast. By the time the rehearsal was over Kurt was close to tears.

Kurt left the rehearsal, and headed out towards his hotel. He needed to talk to Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Blaine had been sitting with his back against the wall for two hours before he realised he was crying. Why did things always have to turn out so bad for him and Kurt? To him they were so perfect together but it would seem fate and his own stupidity had ganged up on him.<p>

Every sound and shout from outside had him pricking up his hears, desperately hoping it was Kurt. Kurt didn't come. The light outside was slowly fading. Though it was less than 24 hours since Kurt and Blaine had been talking in that restaurant, it felt like weeks to Blaine. Blaine walked over to his bed. He curled up on the sheets. It smelled like Kurt. There was a small amount of blood on the pillow but Blaine didn't care. All he wanted was for Kurt to be here with him. Blaine cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was twilight when Kurt made it back to his hotel. Though late, if he called Mercedes now it wouldn't be so late that it would wake her up.<p>

The phone rang three times before Kurt heard the voice of his diva best friend.

"Kurt! OhMyGod! Why didn't you call sooner? What happened with Blaine?"

Kurt had totally forgotten his promise to call her, to be fair to himself he did have an excuse. He had been unconscious.

"It's a long story Mercedes so if you're in the middle of something you might want to finish off and call me back."

There was a pause, before Mercedes answered.

"No, I'm not busy. Come on Kurt spill, you're worrying me. Do I have to cut a bitch?"

Kurt gave a small smile and raised his eyebrows before realising Mercedes couldn't see him. He was far too used to his web cam! "No more than usual." His weak attempt at a joke didn't convince Mercedes.

As if reading Kurt's mind Mercedes asked if this might be better said face to face (or monitor to monitor as this was as close as they could get). Kurt agreed and switched on his laptop. Mercedes was already online when he logged into Skype. He had just logged on when he got her video call.

Seeing Mercedes was such a relief to Kurt. They were on the same page, she knew what had happened between Kurt and Blaine but most importantly she wouldn't judge him if he'd made a mistake.

Kurt explained everything to Mercedes. From the talk they had in the restaurant, to the attack from Jayden, to the conversation Kurt had had with Trixie. Mercedes didn't interrupt him except to gasp at some of Blaine's actions, have a small bitch-rant at Jayden and murmur "slag" under her breath at the mention of Trixie.

When Kurt looked up at Mercedes, as he had spent a lot of his speech embarrassed and had kept his eyes down, she looked very thoughtful. Kurt had expected her to agree with Kurt on the point of ignoring Blaine but Mercedes decided that she could only give Kurt advice that she truly believed would be to his benefit.

"Listen Kurt… you might think ignoring Blaine will help matters, but I can't help but think that it will just leave uncertainty and bitterness for both of you. Maybe Blaine does deserve a little more than total silence even if he isn't worthy of you, boo. You should tell him you thoughts first thing tomorrow then all will be said and done and you can go back to your life. And by life I mean, plotting ways of sorting out Trixie and the rest of your idiot cast members."

Kurt sighed.

"But is that really to be my life Mercedes! It seems for the past year my life has basically consisted of just that and nothing else! When will I get to enjoy myself again?" Kurt shook as he tried to hold back tears. He had always sort of known but when you put your life as bluntly as that it can come as quite a shock.

"Aw, boo! Cheer up! Things will get better just you wait! Your happiness could be right around the corner. Though I still think you should give it a chance by quitting that God-awful stage show, but I know you won't hear of it!"

Kurt gave her a small smile, "Thanks 'Cedes! You really are amazing, you know that, right?"

"Oh trust me I know! I love you too, boo! Talk soon! I feel like I hardly speak to you!"

"I'll tell you how it goes tomorrow! Love you!"

The call ended and Kurt shut down his computer as quickly as possible. He got changed and did his facial routine as quickly as possible. Kurt then dashed into his bed where he couldn't hold it in any longer. Kurt cried into his pillow. He hadn't cried like that since he broke up with Blaine five years ago. The force of the sobs shook his entire frame. The realisation had hit him like a train, Kurt was miserable.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up the next morning aching all over. He must have slept funny, but somehow he couldn't bring to care. Blaine just felt too many emotions that it was impossible to concentrate on everyday tasks. All he could think about was Kurt, <em>who still hadn't called him <em>Blaine thought to himself as he checked his phone. Blaine needed something to express himself. He needed an outlet for all his feelings toward Kurt. Blaine got off his bed, barely noticing the shot of pain from his muscles as he did so, and picked up his guitar.

He had the perfect song.

* * *

><p>Kurt dragged himself out of his bed and went to the bathroom. He promptly vomited straight into the toilet there. Last night's crying session had totally messed up his stomach muscles. Kurt washed his mouth out and headed for the shower. It didn't matter what the situation he was in, life was hopeless if he couldn't even take a shower in the morning. So Kurt unwillingly switched on the shower and headed in to get washed.<p>

Today was the day he was going to see Blaine, he would end this pointless endeavour towards friendship. It was time they accepted that after what had happened friendship just was never going to be an option.

Kurt got dressed into his most basic clothes, they were still pretty stylish by most people's standards but to Kurt these were worse than a pyjama day. Kurt left the hotel with a surprised look from Nina, the receptionist, who was used to Kurt's usual flamboyance.

Kurt wasn't really sure of the way to Blaine's apartment so he had to keep asking people for directions. Each time he dreaded them figuring out what he was about to do even though that was pretty much impossible since they'd never met him before. Kurt felt like a criminal on the run. He wasn't sure why.

Kurt slowly headed up the stairs; he tried to make as little noise as possible. As he went up his mind was running at a mile a minute. Part of himself was begging him to reconsider and go back to the hotel, another part was begging him to go right up to Blaine and kiss him and they rest of him just seemed to want to be able to forgive Blaine. Kurt was fed up, it seemed like everyone, even himself, was against him doing what was right.

Kurt spotted the door to Blaine's apartment, he slowed down his pace even more; careful not to make a sound. He was about to knock on the door when he heard Blaine call his name. At first he thought Blaine had heard him, but then he realised Blaine was speaking to himself, or at least in the knowledge that Kurt wasn't around.

"Kurt," Blaine murmured "I wish you were here to hear this, I wish you could forgive me because I love you so much. The last thing I'd want to do is hurt you. This song is for you, Kurt."

Kurt took a sharp intake of breath. He was going to hear Blaine sing. _Blaine was going to sing for him! _Kurt couldn't help but feel a little excited at the prospect. He hadn't heard Blaine sing in years!

Kurt could hear the sound of hollow wood knock against something. _Blaine was picking up his guitar!_

Kurt sighed at he heard the first few chords of the song.

_I can't remember when it was good  
>moments of happiness elude<br>maybe I just misunderstood_

all of the love we left behind  
>watching the flash backs intertwine<br>memories I will never find

Blaine's voice was so melancholy. Kurt couldn't help but want to put his arms around the curly haired boy, because right now that was what he was to Kurt, a boy who Kurt had loved with all his heart. Kurt was mesmerised all hope of entering the room was gone.

_so I'll love whatever you become  
>and forget the reckless things we've done<br>I think our lives have just begun  
>I think our lives have just begun<em>

_and I'll feel my world crumbling,_  
><em>and I'll I feel my life crumbling<em>  
><em>and feel my soul crumbling away<em>  
><em>and falling away,<em>  
><em>falling away with you<em>

Kurt was swooning by now! As much as hated what Blaine had done to him, and though the bitterness was still there this was the beautiful boy he'd loved telling him he still loved him.

_staying awake to chase a dream_  
><em>tasting the air you're breathing in<em>  
><em>I hope I won't forget a thing<em>

_promise to hold you close and pray_  
><em>watching the fantasies decay<em>  
><em>nothing will ever stay the same<em>

_and all of the love we threw away_  
><em>and all of the hopes we've cherished fade<em>  
><em>making the same mistakes again<em>  
><em>making the same mistakes again<em>

Blaine was acknowledging all his mistakes through song. Kurt felt as though Blaine was slowly patching him up again; making him whole again. Kurt had tears in his eyes, for five years he had been waiting for this moment.

_and I feel my world crumbling,  
>and I feel my life crumbling down,<br>I can feel my soul crumbling away,  
>and falling away,<br>falling away with you_

_all of the love we left behind_  
><em>watching the flash backs intertwine<em>  
><em>memories I will never find<em>  
><em>memories I will never find<em>

Kurt was crying by now, his sobs from the night before had taken over, but now they were mixed with something new. Something Kurt had only felt once before. Love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry this is a little shorter than usual but I felt by extending it I would only be detracting from the story. Massive thanks to my beta, Eli! I doubt it would be half as good without you.**

**When all is said and done**

Chapter 7: Proposal

Blaine knew there were tears in his eyes as he drew to the last few chords of the piece. He had to finish, though he was sure nobody was listening this was for Kurt, and that meant he had to do it for him.

Blaine could no longer control his sobs when he had played the final note. They tore at his insides and came out in burst at first before forming a more regular pattern. Blaine was so absorbed by his own sorrow that it took him a while before he heard the quiet sobs, so similar to his own, coming from the other side of his apartment door.

Kurt was completely taken by surprise by the tidal wave of emotion that swept over him, dragging him with it. The feeling was nostalgic of the night before yet oh, so much worse, because he knew in his heart that, unlike Trixie, Marco and the cast, this wouldn't go away. It had never really gone away Kurt had just tried to ignore it, but he couldn't do it anymore.

Kurt leaned against the wall and slowly sank to the ground before becoming overcome by the sobs which were escaping his chest in short bursts. Kurt wasn't really thinking at the time, otherwise maybe he would have realised that there are better places to do you heartbroken cries than right outside the love of your life's door. He didn't notice the cries from the boy beyond the door; he didn't even notice when the door next to him opened. All he knew was that Blaine was quite suddenly by his side and, he was holding Kurt in his arms.

Blaine jumped in shock at the sound of weeping coming from outside. He recognised it immediately as Kurt, how could he not. Blaine sniffed and slowly got up, he walked up to the door, his hand was poised over the handle; unsure of how to proceed. He was worried about Kurt, _was he ok? What was he doing here? Is he still mad? _Eventually Blaine decided that it was now or never; he grabbed hold of the handle turned, however his new found confidence was not long lasting. He slowly stuck his head round the door, as quietly as possible.

Blaine spotted Kurt immediately. He was hunched over himself, like a small cocoon which housed a butterfly. Blaine rushed over, no longer worried about whether Kurt was still mad at him or why he was crying. Blaine only saw the boy he loved sobbing so violently, he appeared to be having convulsions in his chest. Blaine sat next to Kurt and took the young man into his arms, only in that moment Kurt wasn't a young man, he was a young boy again; scared of the frightening things happening around him.

Blaine had half expected to be pushed away by Kurt, but he only pulled him closer. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and cried down his back. Blaine found it a lot easier than he'd expected to comfort the countertenor. It was like riding a bicycle, comforting Kurt had been something so sewn into his brain that it was easy to revert back to it.

Kurt was crying for some time and Blaine began to worry that he would never stop. It killed Blaine to think of it as his fault. Slowly, however, the tears began to subside slightly and Kurt was left breathing shakily over Blaine's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go inside and I'll get you a coffee, you could probably do with one?" Blaine said trying, and failing to keep his sentence as a statement and not a question.

He felt a small movement, signalling that Kurt had nodded so he stood up, holding Kurt all the while, and they both made their way into Blaine's apartment.

Kurt didn't know why he had agreed to go in with Blaine for coffee. All he knew was that he couldn't say no, not now. He just wanted Blaine to hold him and tell him everything would sort itself out… No, he didn't really want that he wanted to hate Blaine, hate him for what he had done and hate him even more for the way that Kurt still needed him. But he couldn't, the truth was simple. Kurt loved Blaine more than anything and he always had, he'd just never realised it.

Blaine steered Kurt carefully toward a well-padded sofa in the corner of the kitchen (though Blaine knew it was unusual he liked to have a sofa in the kitchen, it was good to drink coffee on).

"I'll be right back with your coffee. Will you be alright?" Blaine said, concerned for Kurt.

"I'm… fine, Blaine." Kurt stumbled over the last word, he was clearly not fine but neither of them had the neither energy nor inclination to point it out.

True to his word Blaine came back a couple of minutes later with coffee for himself and Kurt. Kurt took the warm cup gratefully and moved up slightly to give Blaine enough room to sit down next to him.

They drank in silence for a few minutes; it wasn't an awkward silence but it wasn't a comfortable one either. Though they were both content to drink their coffees it was really hard to ignore the giant elephant in the room, which was practically doing juggling tricks in front of them by this time.

Blaine soon realised that Kurt was not going to be the one to break the silence, so he took it upon himself to do so.

"Kurt, I'm sorry about earlier. I guess I wasn't thinking. Things have been tough recently and I don't like it when people are like that towards you, I never have." Blaine was as honest as he could possibly be; he knew that Kurt would see right through him if he knew he was holding something back. Besides he wanted to be honest with Kurt; Kurt was too special to lie or keep things from. Blaine wanted everything out in the open.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. Part of him wanted to feel hatred towards the man sitting beside him, but he still couldn't do it. All he saw was love, the boy who had, five years ago, helped him to overcome his bullies, the boy who had been his first boyfriend and the boy who had won him a yellow teddy bear in an amusement arcade on their first trip out of Ohio.

"It's… it's… forget about it. What's done is done, and nobody can change that even if they wanted too." _Ah here comes the pushover _Kurt thought to himself. God why couldn't he have a little more self-respect… oh right yeah. That!

Blaine seemed slightly taken aback, he had expected a thunderstorm of insults, not this, and for some reason this was a lot worse than a thunderstorm of insults. Insults would just be so… Kurt. This definitely was not Kurt, this wasn't right.

"Kurt, can you please tell me what's wrong? It can't just be me; you said it yourself in Paris." Blaine looked at Kurt pleadingly; willing Kurt to let him in. Blaine wanted to help.

Kurt sighed he looked at Blaine and he knew he was going to tell him everything at some point. It was only a matter of time before he caved in. So why wait?

"It's… my fellow cast members, they don't like me much," _understatement of the century _Kurt thought to himself.

Just as he knew he would Kurt told Blaine everything. It was impossible not to. Blaine was so understanding, though he didn't speak much when he did he always said the write thing. He made the right facial expressions and gave Kurt the occasional hug when it looked as though Kurt was going cry again.

When Kurt had finished he let out a long sigh. It was nice to tell someone else. Mercedes had always known all along and she had been a great help to Kurt but right now it was great to have someone who hadn't been there from the beginning know. It was as though his problems were in physical form and he had just given some of them to Blaine. Kurt felt lighter.

Blaine pulled Kurt close in that moment. "You will never be alone again." He said, his tone was soft yet defiant. It made Kurt feel safe as though things really would get better.

But of course, even when having the most wonderful of dreams, you have to wake up at some point. Neither of them wanted to be the one to break the dream but it was inevitable. In the end Kurt was the one to break to small happiness they had been sharing with one simple question.

"So where does this leave us?"

Neither of them knew what to say to that. As it had been Kurt to ask the question Blaine thought that really he should come up with some kind of response but his mind drew a blank as he mentally rebuked himself for not being the one to ask the question.

Eventually he came up with "I don't know," then added a quick; "I want to help you," so as not to put all the weight of the question on top of Kurt's delicate frame.

Kurt looked over at Blaine; his earnest face seemed to beg for an honest answer. Kurt didn't know how this would go down, but he was sick of being unhappy. Kurt wanted to be selfish for once; he wanted to have a bit of short-term happiness; someone to love him, even if it wasn't for very long. He wanted that boy back again, who had sworn to protect Kurt against Karofsky and had been as good as his word for as long as they were together. Maybe if they were together again for a little while he would be able to get over Blaine and move on. Anyway, this was his last chance to do something about it and he'd be damned if he was going to let this opportunity pass him by.

"I want someone to be there for me. I want someone who will walk down the street and hold my hand. I still love you Blaine, I hate that I do and I wish I didn't but I do and whatever I do I can't seem to change it. The truth is I'm lonely. I don't really have many friends in England. There's nobody in the cast or production team I can talk to. Hell! I don't think I have any friends here! I talk to Mercedes by phone and we video chat on Skype, but it's not the same. I need someone to talk to here. I know this might sound selfish but I think we both need to get over each other. I stay in England for about ten weeks, it can change as does popular demand but it should remain around that length of time. Would you like to be my boyfriend for ten weeks Blaine? I'll understand if you don't. I'm just asking. You probably don't want to it's fine, it was a stupid ide…"

Kurt was cut off by a finger placed over his mouth. It was Blaine. Blaine looked at Kurt with a soft expression. He eyes weren't judging they only showed love.

"Kurt, it definitely comes across to me that you've had a pretty hard life the past five years. I have to take some of the blame for that. I think you deserve a little happiness and anyway, I'd love to be your boyfriend, even if it is only temporary. I think I would also enjoy the time with you too. I still love you too, you know. I'd be honoured for you to spend your ten weeks with me." Blaine gave Kurt a genuine smile, he took Kurt's hand in his.

Kurt couldn't have been happier in that very moment. Ten weeks would suit him just fine. Little did he know that Blaine was already making plans to extend the deadline, to a somewhat more suitable timescale. He'd made up his mind the moment he saw Kurt in the hallway: this was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: BIG thanks as usual to everyone who reads, alerts, favourites or reviews this story (especially to people who review the story). Special thanks to my beta, Eli, who is, as always, on hand for great advice! Finally thanks to divine 529 who seems to review almost every chapter! Your reviews are always really encouraging and helpful and give me a great boost!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (but I think you probably already knew that)**

**When all is said and done**

Chapter 8

The two men hugged before Kurt decided he had better go. He wanted to talk this over with Mercedes; Kurt strongly valued his best friend's opinion on pretty much everything. The only thing he would never ask her advice on was fashion, no, Kurt Hummel definitely would never need advice on what to wear or buy…. Unless there was an unexpected meeting with a certain curly haired Blaine involved. Kurt even remembered asking her what kind of smoothie he should get (though it was one of those days where he just couldn't make up his mind about anything!).

Kurt and Blaine broke away from their tight hug; Kurt smiling slightly at Blaine who returned his smile without hesitation.

"I have to go. It's been rather an unexpected turn of events and I need to think things through," Kurt tentatively explained. He didn't really want to leave Blaine but it was unavoidable.

Blaine nodded understandingly before taking Kurt's hand and leading him to the door. Kurt could have found it by himself but he was flattered by Blaine's concern.

At the door there a brief moment of awkwardness; neither was quite sure how to say goodbye. Kurt was pretty sure they were closer than merely uttering the word before leaving, however he was equally as sure that they weren't quite at the stage where they could share a passionate kiss as they had when they were in high school. Eventually Blaine broke the tension by placing a light kiss on the top of Kurt's head, taking advantage of the door step which had given him a few inches on the countertenor. Kurt took Blaine's hands and looked into Blaine's eyes. He held his gaze for a few moments before relinquishing both hands and the steady gaze. There was no need for anything more to be said and Kurt left without a backward glance.

Kurt felt a great improvement on his mood since that morning as he made his way through the streets of London. He was practically skipping by the time he reached his hotel. He gave Nina, the receptionist a quick wave as he walked by. She was shocked by his still slightly swollen face from the attack but pleased with his apparent happiness. She liked Kurt he was always nice to her unlike some of the more stuck up clients the hotel had.

Kurt checked his bedside clock as he went into his hotel room. It was late afternoon; perfect time for calling Mercedes. Kurt grabbed his mobile and after a quick scan through his contacts, his heart leaping slightly at the sight of Blaine's contact, he rang her up.

Kurt put the call on speaker phone so he could change out of his jacket which was slightly damp from his earlier tears.

"Hey Kurt! How you doing?" a cheerful, familiar voice came through the phone.

"Hey 'Cedes! I'm actually feeling pretty good, thanks!"

"That's great. I take it you sorted things out with Blaine?"

"Yeah I actually wanted to speak to you about that. See me and Blaine made a sort of deal and I want your opinion on it." Kurt's voice was slightly more careful now. He wanted his best friend's approval of what he had just done, or at least he wanted her to not be angry with him if what he had done was wrong.

"Well, I'm glad you seem happy, so it can't be too bad but my opinion may change. Tell me _everything!" _she commanded him in her you-answer-right-or-I-come-all-the-way-to-London-to-make-you-suffer-for-it voice.

Kurt gave a light sigh before telling Mercedes everything that had happened. He told her right from the time he had gone to Blaine's flat and heard him playing up until the present time. She didn't interrupt him, as usual; she just gave a murmur by way of approval at various times. She'd never criticize him mid-story; that always came up at the end.

When Kurt finished there was a pause for a few second before he could take it any more: "Did I do the right thing, 'Cedes? I just want to be happy but I don't want to cause anyone else unhappiness in the process."

"Listen Kurt, I'm not exactly Blaine's biggest fan. But even I have to admit he does make you happy and I think you do need this right now. But seriously he even makes you whimper, you tell me and I will come to London to personally shave his head."

Kurt laughed; Mercedes really was a great friend to have but he'd hate to get on the wrong side of her.

"Thanks 'Cedes! I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Sure thing Kurt! Hope you performance goes well tonight!"

Kurt hung up before grabbing his prepared stage bag and heading down stairs to the lobby. As he hit the second flight of stairs he felt his phone vibrate. Kurt ducked into a corner to check his phone without getting into the way of passers-by.

**From: Blaine**

Hi! It's me! Just to let you know I plan to take this whole boyfriend thing deadly seriously… prepare for the romance of your life! Oh and good luck tonight, tell Trixie she's a slag from me, ok?

Blaine x

Kurt giggled at the text it was so…. Blaine! It was refreshing to see that after all this time he was still forever putting "It's me" on all his texts. Kurt remembered how he had laughed about it once before telling him how most phones have caller ID now and if they didn't "It's me" hardly tells them much about the mysterious person texting them. Blaine had replied with a laugh and pointed out that since he was the only person who did it people would now recognise it as him.

Kurt sent a quick reply back.

**To: Blaine**

Hi! It's also me! I am fully prepared! I would tell her but she would hunt you down with a steak knife and then I would have nobody to laugh at about their curly hair!

Kurt xx

Kurt then switched his phone off. He didn't want any disruptions now. He had to focus on his part.

Kurt walked through reception, giving a wave to Nina on the way and receiving a "Good luck!" in return. Normally Kurt would walk to the theatre from his hotel but today he was running late so he hailed a black cab. In the car Kurt spent the whole journey resisting the urge to check his messages, he needed to focus!

Upon arrival Kurt went straight into make-up, he was always the first in make-up as not only did he have to have his entire face and most of his arms coloured green, but also he had to look like a girl. All in all it took a considerable amount of effort. Unfortunately it didn't stay as just him in the room as there was building work going on in the dressing rooms so most of them were sectioned off. As a consequence smaller quantities of larger rooms were used and more than one person used each.

About twenty minutes in and a green face and arm later, Trixie arrived. She was always second into make-up. Kurt could always judge how many people in the audience she wanted to impress by how green he was when she arrived. Today must be a big night because he still had a whole arm still to be done.

Nothing was said as she entered; they had given up the forced polite greeting ages ago. She just flounced into her seat without a second glance to Kurt or his make-up artist. Things continued as they had been going before but as usual the atmosphere took a more uncomfortable turn. Both Trixie and Kurt were mentally preparing for the forced friendship they would have to act out once on stage. The director refused to get involved in the feud between Kurt and Trixie, well Kurt and the rest of the cast; he said he didn't care what went on behind the scenes as long as they played their parts right and if they couldn't they'd both be cut.

"Things get on alright with lover-boy?" Trixie's voice cut across the room like a sharp knife through butter.

Kurt didn't really want to make her jealous, so he didn't tell her that things were going fine. Putting any more strain on their relationship was a bad idea by anyone's standards so instead he decided it would be a good idea to lie instead and let her think that things hadn't worked out, well not lie exactly just lead her to think things that were not necessarily correct.

"No offense, Trixie, but I'd really rather not talk about it."

This seemed to please Trixie so Kurt took it that his plan had worked. "Oh, what a shame! Poor Kurtsie can't hold down a man!"

Kurt ground his teeth, his make-up artist made a quick excuse to leave the room; unwilling to get caught up in the drama.

Trixie used this to her advantage and made her way over to Kurt. She put her face unbearably close to his. He could feel her breath on his face.

"Now you know how it feels." She whispered before stalking back off to her mirror.

Normally this would have pissed Kurt off quite a lot, but it was hard not to see the funny side when he spotted Trixie suddenly jump at her reflection and grab a bottle of make-up remover to get rid of the green patches which littered her face.

Blaine was in town, he could get any tickets for tonight's performance much to his dismay, but not surprise; her remembered from before how little there was in the way of tickets. So he decided he was going to do the next best thing. He was going to get Kurt some flowers; he would ask someone to put them in his dressing room after the show. He was determined to be the perfect boyfriend; he was determined to make Kurt look at him the way he used to when they were in high school.

The performance went well, there was the usual well-masked tension in all the scenes Kurt had with Trixie and the usual rapturous applause at the end of the show. Kurt smiled at the audience in front of him, for once he was faking the smile he gave them; he felt happy and wanted to smile.

After the final encore Trixie was keen to get back to the dressing room she shared with Kurt; she wanted to see how many bouquets of flowers she had received. Trixie would often get a bouquet; it was never a good idea to spend time with her after the show if she hadn't.

After a final bow Kurt followed after only to hear and anguished scream as he neared the dressing room. That night was really one of those nights where he wished she had gotten flowers, he really was not in the mood for her tantrums, however, it appeared fate was being a bit of a bitch that night as Trixie hadn't got so much as a petal.

As Kurt opened the door an enraged Trixie screamed at him.

"How dare you! You slag! You stole my flowers! You don't get flowers I do!"

Kurt took an involuntary step back, _this was a surprise. _Kurt surveyed the room. Apart from a couple of make-up bottles rolling on the floor it seemed to be in pretty good shape, which was practically a miracle given the death-glare he was on the receiving end of. Kurt looked at his dressing table there were no flowers there.

"Hear are your stupid flowers, fag!" Trixie was brandishing what probably had been a beautiful bouquet, it now looked fairly bashed and out of shape; though the flowers themselves were still pretty. "Why would anyone get _you _flowers? You're nothing special!"

"Just give me the flowers Trixie; I'll go do my make-up at my hotel." Kurt tried to appease Trixie by offering her opportunity to have him out of her hair.

"Fine!" she yelled. She ripped of the heads of most of the flowers, throwing fistfuls of petals at Kurt.

"They're from Blaine, he probably felt sorry for you! You have no fans!" and with that Trixie dropped the flowers and walked up to Kurt. "And I'm sick of you hogging the limelight!"

Kurt felt a sharp slap against his cheek. It hurt like hell! He shut his eyes and rubbed his cheek where Trixie's hand had come into contact with his skin. When he looked up she had stormed out.

Blaine smiled as he thought about Kurt getting his flowers; he hoped Kurt would like them. Blaine grabbed his phone, he wanted to meet up again with Kurt, but he wasn't sure when. He love to meet up tonight but Kurt was probably tired, maybe tomorrow morning for coffee. Yeah, coffee was a good idea, Kurt had always loved coffee.

**To: Kurt**

Hi! It's me! Did you get my flowers? I thought you deserved something nice after the past few days! Would you like to meet up for coffee tomorrow morning?

Blaine xxx

Blaine leaned back on the sofa with a satisfied smile. He could wait to see Kurt tomorrow.

Kurt got back to his hotel flustered. He had decided to remove the make-up in his and Trixie's dressing room but about half way through he knew he couldn't stay there any longer, there were petals everywhere and they were making him feel sad.

Kurt got a few strange looks on the way back to his hotel. He had gone out with green make-up before and people had recognised him so didn't bother to ask why. He had, of course gone out without any green, and nobody recognised him but he blended in (well, apart from the fact that he was a lot better dressed than your average person) now, however, he was half and half, nobody recognised him but he didn't blend in either. He stuck out like a sore thumb.

A feeling of safety washed over him when he got back to his hotel.

"Hey! Is it the latest trend to go out half painted green?" Nina called, with a wink at Kurt.

"Yeah, all the celebs are doing it! You should try it!" he called back. She couldn't beat him in their on-going war of wits that easily.

When he got to his room Kurt realised he was holding the battered bunch of flowers. He must have picked them up instinctively. He checked the tag:

_**To Kurt**_

_**I know you will have been great tonight! Don't let people get you down! They are just jealous of your awesomeness!**_

_**I love you**_

_**Blaine **_

_**Xxxx**_

Kurt couldn't help the goofy grin that his face decided to adopt of its own accord. It made his face hurt where Trixie had slapped him.

With a reluctant sigh Kurt called Mercedes for the second time that day; he just needed to hear a voice who could help him but who couldn't end up in a fight with Trixie. Mercedes couldn't fight Trixie from America, so she was the perfect candidate.

"Hey Kurt! This is unusual for you, two calls in one day! I must be doing something right!"

"Mercedes! Hey! Listen, Trixie slapped me!" Kurt really couldn't think of a way to say it well so why not just go ahead and say it badly. He was too tired to think of an alternative.

"Right!" Mercedes yelled, _Oh God! _Kurt thought to himself something seems to have snapped inside her! "That's it white boy! You clearly can't handle this on your own! I'm coming to London on the next flight! It's about time I came over to cut a bitch!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Here we have chapter 9! MASSIVE thank-you to all who have reviewed the story so far! You people make me smile! And a klainebow to my beta who is epic!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee (if I did it would basically just be about Klaine!)**

* * *

><p><strong>When all is said and done<strong>

Chapter 9: Build up

"Mercedes you can't come to London just to have a go at Trixie! That's ridiculous!" Kurt was shocked. Since the slap he had thought a little as to how Mercedes would react. He'd never imagined this.

"I was practically half-way to the airport already! I've been dying to see you for ages! I miss you! Now this has come up I may as well make the trip now. This isn't about Trixie; this is about you. You have a lot of problems right now and I want to come and help you out with all of them. After all there's nobody in London to give Blaine the talk about not hurting my man! I miss shopping with you too! I really want us to have some girl-time that actually involves the two of us being on the same continent. No arguing, White Boy, I'm coming and there ain't nothing you can do about it!" the way Mercedes spoke lead Kurt to realise she was deadly serious. The case was closed. Mercedes was coming to London.

Kurt sighed; there really was no point in arguing with her. She would only come anyway. "So when are you coming?"

"Well, it looks as though most of the planes set to head out tomorrow are fully booked. However I can get a plane the day after tomorrow! To think less than 48 hours and I'll be in London. I always wanted to go to England!" Mercedes giggled and Kurt found himself doing the same. It was hard not to be carried along by Mercedes enthusiasm.

"I must admit I am pretty excited! It's been too long!"

"Aw! I'm excited too, boo! Anyways got to dash! I have to pack! See you soon, Kurt!"

"Bye 'Cedes!"

* * *

><p>Blaine checked his phone for the fifth time in as many minutes. <em>Why hadn't Kurt replied yet? Was he offended by the flowers? Did he think them too forward or feminine?<em> Blaine's musings were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Kurt?" he called, "Is that you?"

There was no answer but Blaine hurried to the door regardless; hoping Kurt would be there with open arms and a smile.

It wasn't Kurt.

It was Jayden.

"Look, I know you're pissed at me and you have every right to be, but please hear me out."

Blaine raised his eyebrow but said nothing; allowing Jayden to continue.

"I know I've been a bit of jerk… well… a lot of jerk. I shouldn't have punched him, it was stupid and he could have been hurt pretty bad. But please look at this from my point of view. You start the most amazing, caring, talented and beautiful guy you know. You were so happy; you thought everything was going fine. Then suddenly you go out on a romantic day trip with your boyfriend and you catch him after he's clearly been with some other guy and won't even admit it to you. The next day he dumps you. Ok, I might be a little different to how I was when we started out. I might have told a few lies, but you had no right to do that. So what I'm asking is this: can we start again? No more lies, I love you and I know you love me too."

Jayden was nearly whispering by the end. He looked into Blaine's eyes. Blaine felt terrible, he knew it wasn't his entire fault and it definitely wasn't the way Jayden had depicted it; but he knew that he had started dating Jayden while his heart still belonged to someone else. He was still trying to get over Kurt, he was trying to date others but all the while he knew it was hopeless. Guilt swept over Blaine.

"Look, Jayden, I'm not going to lie to you. I never loved you. I liked you, you were nice, well you seemed that way to start with. We were already growing apart way before the trip to Paris but even when we first started dating I knew it was going to be difficult. I still loved Kurt, it has always been Kurt. I'm sorry that you had to get caught up in it, but I truly believed at the time that if I started dating other people and left Kurt behind I would be able to get over him. It was no use and I'm sorry, but we can't start again. We still have just the same problems as before. I don't dislike you, but the you I discovered to be the real you is just not somebody I can be with, I still love Kurt and we have decided to try again." Blaine tried to be as gentle with Jayden as he could; he didn't want to cause Jayden any more pain, but it seemed like this was falling on deaf ears as Jayden looked angry, really angry, like I'm-gonna-burn-your-house-down-now angry. It scared Blaine.

"Look, I said I'm sorry! How could you just get over me so quickly?"

"I got over you while we were still dating and I realised that you were nothing like the person I wanted to be with; who I thought I was with; the man who I might have fallen in love with."

Jayden stared open-mouthed he wasn't sure what to say. Then Blaine's phone rang; breaking the tension.

Blaine ran off to grab it. Jayden stayed in the door way; too shocked to move.

"Hello?... Oh Kurt! It's you! I was waiting for you to call!... Are you ok?... So what time are we meeting?... Yeah, that's fine with me!... Great! I'll see you then! Bye, Kurt!"

Blaine re-emerged with a goofy grin on his face, but the smile faded when he saw Jayden's stony face at the door.

"Who was that?" Jayden asked although he already knew the answer.

"Kurt." Said Blaine; he didn't plan on giving Jayden any more information than he must have heard.

"I see. Well you're a fast mover, Blaine, I'll give you that." With that Jayden stalked off.

Blaine exhaled a sigh of relief once he was sure Jayden was gone. With a bit of luck Jayden wouldn't cause any more trouble now.

* * *

><p>As Jayden left the main building he was greeted by a pretty slim girl with long blond hair. If he hadn't of been gay she would definitely have been someone he would have been interested in. As it was he couldn't help but admire her beauty.<p>

"Hi! I'm here to find a friend I was told he lived here. I don't suppose you know what his room number is. Do you know a Blaine? I can't quite remember his second name."

Jayden was shocked. _Was Blaine bi or something? _

"Yeah, I know him. What is your business with him?"

"I work with Kurt. I'm not sure I like the idea of their dating very much, in fact I'm not sure I like it at all. See, I'm pretty good at reading people and to me it is obvious by the way you reacted to his name that you're pissed with him somehow. By your clothes I can tell you're gay and I know Blaine's attractive. Therefore I concluded that you must either have a crush on Blaine or used to date him. Either would mean you would hate the idea of another man with him, so therefore I am confident that you will want to help me. I could do it myself but things are more fun with two."

Jayden stared, shocked. How did this random girl, whom Jayden had never seen before in his life know so much! However, Jayden could see the blond girl was growing impatient so he quickly responded.

"I'm in."

"Good! Now, tell me everything you know. I'm Trixie, by the way!"

* * *

><p>Kurt hung up. It was fun planning dates with Blaine, it fun having somebody to be able to plan a date with. Normally getting hit in the face would leave him pretty upset, especially knowing he would have to see that person almost every day; but right now he was excited, it felt like his first date all-over again. Kurt went to sleep happy.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine was excited! He couldn't wait; he'd been meaning to ask Kurt on a date for weeks (a real date not just one of their just-friends-outings). He spent a lot longer than he normally would on getting ready. Kurt took so much pride in his appearance, it only seemed fir to Blaine that he also put effort into how to look for their first proper date, as a couple! Blaine went to sleep with a content smile on his face.<p>

_Blaine still couldn't believe that he had the fortune to be accepted by someone as amazing as Kurt! They'd lost regionals less than forty-eight hours ago but Blaine couldn't care less! He had something a lot better than an over-sized trophy. He had love._

_Kurt saved him he awkwardness of meeting his dad (after the talk they had had a few days ago Blaine was definitely not looking forward to that), meeting him just outside instead. _

_Kurt looked so beautiful! Yet it was only when Blaine got home that he realised he hadn't a clue what Kurt had been wearing. It was his face that Blaine had been focussing on mostly, and more specifically his lips. _

_Blaine had taken Kurt to the ice-rink and Blaine could still remember Kurt's excited squeals when he saw where Blaine had taken him. The evening had been so perfect and Blaine had wanted to hug Wes for his suggestion of the ice-rink; it was a great excuse to hold on to Kurt's hand and never let go._

_Over the course of the evening Blaine felt himself falling for Kurt all over again. He would never let go of Kurt. They would always be together._

* * *

><p>Blaine's alarm was the most unwelcome sound he had ever heard that morning. Blaine sat up with a groan. The dream had been so vivid it was a fresh a memory as the day after it happened. <em>How did it all go so wrong? <em>Blaine thought to himself before mentally rebuking himself for being so pessimistic. Things were starting to get back on track.

Blaine got up; it was exactly three hours before his rendezvous with Kurt. He had to time things perfectly! This was not just a coffee date this was a chance to change his future. This could be his opportunity to start again; re-write the story but change the ending.

* * *

><p>Kurt gave a little giggle as he opened his wardrobe that morning. It was such a small gesture but it did surprise him. He hadn't really giggled over nothing like that in years… well since he broke up with Blaine.<p>

Kurt spent time carefully sorting his outfit out. He wanted it to be perfect; not too smart but not too casual; as Kurt called it "Getting the perfect balance of ying and yang".

* * *

><p>Blaine was first to arrive at the coffee shop. He'd wanted to get the drinks and a table before Kurt got there. Kurt wasn't long after him and he sat done in the seat Blaine indicated to him.<p>

"Grand low-fat mocha?" Blaine offered, mainly to show Kurt he still remembered his coffee order.

Kurt knew what Blaine was doing but decided to play along anyway, "You know my coffee order? Mr Anderson I am impressed!"

Blaine smiled and handed Kurt the drink.

"So, how have you been?"

Kurt almost laughed at the obvious question. "Urm… well… this is where it gets complicated."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to start from the beginning?"

Kurt nodded. "I had a great show last night. I think the best I've ever done! I felt I could really be me on stage and all of Trixie's hate was just rolling off my back. I think I had to do something like twelve encores before I finally just left! It was great!" Kurt smiled in at the memory, "and then I left the stage and Trixie was in a rage. I mean that's not really saying much when it's Trixie you are talking about, but this time it was one of her worse ones."

Kurt paused, seemingly unsure of how to continue, "It's fine just take your time, don't worry if it comes out weird!" Blaine re-assured him

"She hadn't had any flowers that evening, that always upsets her. But when she saw I had flowers she must have lost it. The flowers you gave me, I'm sorry, they aren't looking their best."

Blaine was shocked, how could someone be so malicious! He took in a breath so as his voice would be steady, "It's fine don't worry about it I will get you some more when we're done talking!"

Kurt smiled at Blaine wryly, "that's not it. She… she… slapped me." Kurt whispered the sentence as though saying it allowed would mean a re-run.

"She what?" Blaine almost screamed, but then he saw tears in Kurt's eyes and he knew that Kurt needed something other than anger right now.

Blaine joined Kurt on the sofa he was sitting on. He put his arms around Kurt's small frame and allowed the boy to cry on his shoulder. Blaine rubbed circles into Kurt's back, the moment didn't last long as Kurt regained his composure as quickly as he could.

"Sorry," Kurt whispered.

"It's fine, Kurt. I really do think you should tell someone about this. You can't just let her treat you like this it's not right."

"The director doesn't care, if I told him it would be my word against hers and the cast would back her up. I wouldn't stand a chance."

"I'd stick up for you Kurt! Is there nobody else in London you have to lean on?"

Kurt suddenly broke into a smile, "not at the moment, but b tomorrow evening there will be!"

Blaine raised both eyebrows this time, "who, an old boyfriend or something?"

Kurt frowned slightly, "Mercedes silly! Don't you remember her? And anyway I haven't had any boyfriends with you. My love life has been non-existent… apart from that one night in Chicago which just _doesn't _count."

If Blaine's eyebrows had been raised before they were practically in his hairline now, "Mercedes, but she hates me! And _what _night in Chicago?"

"It's a joke Blaine, jeez! I haven't been with anyone since you. Nobody felt right, like I was cheating on you or something even though we broke up. And as for Mercedes, well, you are _so _on your own with that!" Kurt choked back a laugh at Blaine first relieved then fearful expression.

"Well thanks a whole heap. And before you ask I wasn't with anyone until Jayden and we never really got very far. I know the feeling you mentioned. Every time he pushed for something more I just saw you face and I knew I couldn't live with myself if I did it." Blaine shook his head slightly at the end of his confession.

Kurt took his hand, "I don't blame you for trying to move on. I probably would have too if I had had the option."

Blaine took Kurt's hand, "I don't think I would mind if you _weren't _joking about that one night in Chicago. Even if you'd slept with a hundred hookers, you'd still be Kurt and I would never judge you."

They gazed softly into each other's eyes until Kurt's phone rang; effectively ruining the moment.

**From: Mercedes**

Hell to the yes! Someone cancelled last minute I'm about to board the plane right now. See you in a few hours, White Boy.

Mx

Kurt laughed and Blaine gave him a bemused look, "Looks like you won't have much time to prepare a speech to calm down Mercedes! She's coming tonight!"

Blaine stared at Kurt, "Seriously? But you're performing tonight, who's gonna look after her?"

"You can, silly! It will be time you can use to re-acquaint yourselves with each other!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you liked it as I think this is my favourite chapter! Please let me know your thoughts.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Here we have chapter 10! Double figures at last! HUGE thanks, as usual, to my awesome beta and anyone who reviewed, favourite or story alerted this! You guys are amazing! I'm going away for a week tomorrow so this will be my last update at least until Friday. But while I am away I will work on chapters in my notebook so I should be able to update as soon as I get back!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee (sadly)**

* * *

><p><strong>When all is said and done<strong>

Chapter 10

"You were supposed to know stuff! This alliance is not going to work unless you start pulling your weight!" Trixie ranted at Jayden, the two of them were camped outside Blaine apartment, hidden in some bushes. They'd been there since six o'clock that morning at and, after nearly an hour and a half, Trixie was beginning to tire of the activity and get reckless.

"This is so _not _my fault! Serious, how am I supposed to know what time and where they are planning to meet! Who do you think I am some kind of stalker?" Jayden was fed up, teaming up with Trixie had promised to actually get somewhere in his quest for Blaine's love; but really she was just as clueless as he was. The only difference was she refused to admit defeat whereas he had been fairly sure that he had lost his chance with Blaine.

"I'm waiting another half-hour then I'm leaving and I expect you to tell me when they do come out," Trixie deadpanned.

"What the hell! Who put you in charge? And why do you even care anyway? Do you love Kurt or something?"

"What! Hell no! I just can't face his smug grin if he gets a boyfriend after he _stole mine!" _

The argument probably would have continued had Blaine not at that point left his flat. Jayden stood up to follow but Trixie held him back, "stay down for a bit, you idiot! We need to keep at least a few meters of distance!"

Jayden just grunted in response. They both waited until Blaine was a good ten meters away before following.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt left the coffee shop hand in hand. Their talk had been welcomed by both parties.<p>

"Can I walk you to rehearsal?" Blaine asked, shyly, "I just want to know you're ok. I think it's about time me and Trixie had a little word."

Kurt sighed, "You can walk me there but I can't deal with an angry Trixie at this time of the morning. Please, just leave it for now. Wait for backup in the form of Mercedes. If you go it alone chances are you won't be able to change much."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, searching for something, before giving a quick nod.

The tension left after that and in its place took the same kind of atmosphere as what they had at the coffee shop. The conversation flowed easily and what was normally a long and lonely journey for Kurt became a happy one.

When they reached the stage door they shared a tight hug with the promise of meeting up so that they could have lunch together. It was quite a long day for Kurt that day so he had little time other than that to spend with Blaine. Blaine caressed Kurt's cheek gently with his finger-tips before leaving Kurt to join the rehearsal.

* * *

><p>"Ok, here is my number. You follow Blaine and I will keep an eye on Kurt. Text me if there is any suspicious behaviour, dirt or anything we can use to split them up; also if there is anything that gives any indication to the depth of their relationship. Got it?" Trixie gave Jayden a look that made Jayden think back to the statement "If looks could kill…"<p>

Jayden was questioning Trixie's motives to want to split up the pair. Maybe his weren't the best in world but at least he had cause other than just to bring misery. But Trixie had promised him success and Jayden wanted Blaine badly. He could deal with Blaine not loving him as much as Kurt. It would kill him but he could cope with it. He just wanted to have Blaine. If this meant hardships then so be it.

Jayden followed Blaine through the streets, trying to keep a low profile. The last thing he needed right now was for Blaine to find out what he was up to. Apart from anything else Trixie would kill him.

Jayden watched as Blaine headed into a florist. He gritted his teeth as he realised what Blaine was doing. Blaine had never _him _flowers. After a few minutes Blaine left the florist holding a large bouquet of roses.

Jayden didn't want to watch anymore. He went in the opposite direction from where Blaine was walking. He needed to come up with a plan to split them up, and fast.

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled as he walked up to Nina at the reception of Kurt's hotel.<p>

"Hey! I was wondering if you could give these to Kurt when he comes in," Blaine said, a little bashful.

Nina gave Blaine a knowing smile, "Sure thing! So, if you don't mind me asking, Kurt is one of my favourite people to meet in the day. We have become quite close and I know it's not very professional of me to ask but are you his boyfriend?"

Blaine smiled and nodded, there was no point in delving into the complications of their relationship to Nina.

"I'm glad he has someone, he always struck me as quite a lonely soul. You take good care of him, won't you?"

Blaine nodded again, "Don't worry I wouldn't dream of ever hurting Kurt."

Nina smiled at this. "Ok, I'll give these to him when he comes in."

* * *

><p>Kurt went into rehearsals in a happy daze from his date with Blaine. Blaine always left him in a slightly delirious state. He skipped down the long hallways on his way to the main stage, arms swinging.<p>

"Watch it, fag!" Trixie yelled as Kurt nearly hurtled into her.

"Oh, sorry Trixie!" Kurt called as went past, deliberately ignoring her choice of words.

Apart from that the rehearsal went without incident. Kurt vaguely heard the usual insults and jibes coming his way but he didn't take any of it in. His body may have been on stage in London at the time but his mind was elsewhere. It was in coffee shop sitting opposite Blaine Anderson.

Kurt nearly jumped up and down for joy when the director called that the rehearsal was over and they could all go and eat lunch. Kurt practically ran to where he kept his things and dashed out of the theatre before anyone else had had time to take a breath.

When Trixie realised he had gone she quickly ran to the door but he was out of sight by the time she got there.

"Damn it!" she cursed under breath. She thought it would be ok, however, as if Kurt had been planning to meet up with Blaine Jayden would know. Anyway she had better things to do right now than go after he stupid co-worker.

* * *

><p>Kurt met Blaine outside the restaurant. It was Blaine's choice as Kurt hadn't been to London before so knew little about the best places to eat.<p>

_Blaine must have made reservations _Kurt thought to himself as a young waitress seemed to recognise Blaine's name and took them over to a small booth in a quiet corner of the restaurant.

They each in turn picked up a menu and started to look through the options available.

"I don't know what any of this stuff is like. You order for me, Blaine, I haven't a clue. Just please make sure it's low in calories. I have to watch my figure now I'm in show business." Kurt smiled.

"You're beautiful, no matter what your size. You always will be, don't let peer pressure get to you, Kurt."

"Thanks Blaine! But I don't think my director would share your opinions if I turned up for a performance two sizes bigger than I was after rehearsals!"

"What time is Mercedes getting into Heathrow?" Blaine asked, changing the subject.

"Should be in a couple of hours, I would come but I have to get into make-up at the same time. I can't let someone take over my role, even if it is just for one night. The cast would be all over the director in a flash, each with a long list of all the ways in which my replacement is better than me." Kurt said bitterly.

"Don't worry about them, Kurt! You don't need their approval to do anything. And for the record, I've seen you perform and I can't imagine anyone who could do it better than you."

Kurt blushed at Blaine's remark. "So, you've heard pretty much everything there is to know about what I've been doing for the past five years, tell me about yourself."

"There's really not that much to tell. I started law school, before I changed mid-term and heading to a performing arts college. I couldn't go in America because all the spaces had been taken for all the good places so I headed out to England and went to college here instead. I liked the change of scene, it felt like a fresh start but I still wasn't comfortable with trying to date anyone.

"After I left college I auditioned for pretty much every stage show in the whole of London. I got offered Joseph in _Joseph and the Technicolor Dream coat_ it seemed like the best option for me. While performing I met Jayden, he seemed really nice and understood that I wanted to take things slow. However, after a couple of weeks he was different. He didn't like it if I wanted to go out with other people for a change, he was pressurising me to do things I wasn't ready for. I don't know why I stayed with him so long. I think I just wanted to feel as though I was getting over you, but really I knew I still hadn't. So when I saw you in Paris I knew that the amount I felt for you was so much more than what I felt for Jayden. I couldn't keep dragging him along on the pre-tense of love when I knew I could never feel that way about him. So I broke it off. And there we have a full circle back to you."

Kurt stared at Blaine; it felt reading about a character in a book, no getting to know someone better. "It's so much. So much has happened. We've been apart for so long." Kurt murmured.

"But don't you see, Kurt. It doesn't matter, none of it does because the one thing that has never changed is the way I feel about you. I don't think I say it nearly enough but I love you Kurt."

"I love you too and you know that! God, I just wish I knew you better. Yeah, we can still talk fine but I feel like I know nothing about you."

"We have time, Kurt. Don't worry we have time." Blaine re-assured Kurt but mainly he was trying to re-assure himself. What if they didn't have enough time? Was ten weeks enough?

The two ate in near silence after that. It was a comfortable silence as both were quite happy to sort through their thoughts and neither wanted to disturb the other.

"I better go," Kurt said after that had both been finished for some time; interrupting Blaine's musings. Blaine was about to pay when Kurt put his hand over Blaine's. "This one's on me. You paid for coffee and also no offense but I'm pretty sure I earn more than you so it's only fair."

Blaine was about to object but Kurt just looked at him and shook his head.

"Let me walk you back, at least." Blaine asked.

"Haven't you forgotten something? Blaine, you have to pick up Mercedes."

"Oh right, yeah." There was an awkward pause as the two men got up from their seats. They walked silently out of the restaurant. Once outside Blaine turned to Kurt.

"I'll see you tonight. Mercedes will probably come with me to pick you up from the theatre."

"I don't need to be picked up Blaine," Kurt paused, "but I would like to see Mercedes as soon as possible, so I won't object but this is only a one-time thing."

"If you say so Kurt, see you later."

Then before he could stop himself Kurt kissed Blaine lightly on the lips before heading back for his performance.

Blaine stared after him, he was shocked but he wasn't about to complain.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't use his car very often, he mainly preferred to walk through London or get the underground, but he figured it would probably be for the best if he picked Mercedes up in his car. Blaine had the radio on and he sang while he drove, it reminded him of the times he used to take Kurt out for drives or vice versa and they would turn the radio on really loudly and sing along to all the songs they knew (and most of the ones they didn't).<p>

Blaine got to the right arrivals area without too much bother. He smiled at all the people meeting up with their loved ones after time apart. It made Blaine happy to see all the love that was on display there. Nobody looked around to check nobody was looking before hugging their relative, friend or companion. People didn't care who watched they just cared about the other person who they had missed.

Blaine found himself wondering why his reunion with Kurt couldn't have been similar. They had been apart and they loved each other. He wished they could have just hugged and kissed like all the other couples at the airport and then gone on with their relationship like nothing had happened. Why did things have to be so complicated? Why couldn't love always be enough?

Blaine spotted Mercedes coming through the barrier. He walked up to greet her.

"Hey Mercedes, it's Blaine! Kurt sent me here to pick you up, he has a performance tonight," Blaine was trying to be as nice as possible; he needed a way back into her good books.

"We need to talk! See last time I saw you, you had just broken my best friend's heart," Mercedes didn't waste any time with greetings, she just cut to the chase, "How do I know you won't do the same thing again?"

"Can we talk about this at a more appropriate time? At least wait until we're in the car."

"I am not getting in your car until you give me one good reason why you won't hurt Kurt."

"Come on let's talk this through. I know you're angry with me and you have every right to be but I would never ever hurt Kurt ever again. I have learnt my lesson from last time." Blaine pleaded.

"That's not a reason you won't hurt Kurt that's a reason you won't let me see you hurt Kurt. That just worries me even more. Now you give me a reason you won't break my boy then maybe I'll consider not breaking your nose."

"I love him!" Blaine yelled exasperated, "I never stopped loving him. I made the worst mistake of my life and, in five years, I still never got over it."

"Then why did you have some psycho ex-boyfriend who tried to murder Kurt!" Mercedes was still angry but her tone had slightly softened and she got into the passenger seat of the car as Blaine put her luggage in the back.

Blaine got in the front. "I was stupid I thought that if I tried dating again I could get over Kurt. How was I supposed to know I'd suddenly meet him again in Paris? I thought I'd lost him forever!" Blaine's voice broke at thought of never seeing Kurt again. It was a thought that he was used to a few weeks ago yet now it made him want to jump off a bridge.

"So you and this guy are definitely over?" Mercedes asked, she didn't sound angry anymore but she was still concerned for Kurt and she wasn't going to let Blaine get away without answering all of her questions.

"Yes, I think I saw the last of him this morning. It was a mistake dating him, even if I wasn't still in love with Kurt I could never be with him. He was actually pretty vile once you got to know him."

"And if you get to know Kurt do you think you'll feel the same way about him too?" Mercedes knew the answer already but she had to make sure.

"I already know Kurt. I think the world of him. I could never hate him, no matter what," Blaine spoke very softly and reverently.

"Yes, but that's just the point. I've heard all this before when you started dating Kurt for the first time. Then you go accusing him of cheating after a few half-arsed photo shopped photos and the words of McKinley High jocks."

"You think I don't know that, Mercedes. It has haunted me every day for five years that I lost the best thing that ever happened to me in one moment of stupidity. It takes years to build up trust and only a few moments to shatter it. I loved Kurt more than anything; I just wish love was always enough. But I know sometimes it isn't.

"I won't make a secret of my hopes, Mercedes, as I'm guessing you've already worked out that ten weeks won't be enough for me. I want to hold Kurt and never let go. I hate to see him so sad at the place he works, his dream came true only for him to find out it wasn't a dream but a nightmare. And it kills me to see him so lost. I want him to leave the show and I want us to work together to get him a better role in a better production. I want to be the one to show him that he can re-discover his dreams.

"I want to marry him and have children; we can adopt or do what Rachel's dads did. And when I'm old and grey I want him to be sitting next me and I want to hold his hand. I couldn't hurt him again Mercedes because I'd only be hurting myself in the worst way possible." Blaine had tears in his eyes and he had to pull the car over.

Mercedes put an arm around Blaine. "I know we've had our differences. But I do believe you and I want to see Kurt happy again. If you can really deliver on your promises then I will support you. But if you ever hurt him again I will find you and I will do things that you would never even have imagined in your worst nightmares. You understand?"

Blaine nodded "I understand."

Mercedes then broke out into a smile "I'm glad we cleared that up. Now, would you like to help me go cut-a-bitch?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: yes it's all kicking off now! Mercedes is back and she means business! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry this update is a little late. I had literally no time to write over the holiday and I have been suffering from Writer's Block ever since I got back. Anyway here is chapter 11! Hope you enjoy. Of course many thanks to my awesome beta!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs and the plot lines everything else is sadly not mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>When all is said and done<strong>

Chapter 11

Kurt left the stage after his final encore feeling pretty happy. He couldn't wait to catch up with Mercedes. He really had missed her a lot. Kurt walked along the corridor to his dressing room. He wanted to get ready quickly as he was planning on meeting Blaine and Mercedes at the stage door in twenty minutes. He knew Mercedes didn't like to be kept waiting and would most likely come to find him if she wasn't met punctually.

Kurt heard Trixie's delighted squeals as he made his way down. Clearly she had had her much wanted bouquet. Kurt was pleased; it would hopefully make things a lot less strained during this tough period.

Kurt entered their shared dressing room to find Trixie sitting down sniffing her flowers with exaggerated movements.

"What? No flowers for little Kurtsie today? Oh what a shame!" She smiled to herself.

Kurt gritted his teeth fighting with himself not to lose it with Trixie but also fighting not to go into a long monologue about his new and perfect boyfriend. Instead of doing either Kurt took in a long breath and sat down at his dressing table.

"You really need to grow a pair! Seriously, what's with the whole Ghandi approach? You're scared of me aren't you? Poor little Kurtsie is all scared of big bad Trixie!" Trixie continued to taunt Kurt and that's when he lost it.

"I don't have a go at you for what you do to me, you want to know why?" Kurt didn't pause for answer; instead he proceeded with his speech uninterrupted. "I don't retaliate because I'm a better person than you! There I said it! You have to make my life hell, don't you, because of what? Because your boyfriend turned out to be gay and suddenly that's my fault? Even if he was straight I doubt any sane man would date you. You are manipulative, immature and most of all selfish! You don't care about anyone but yourself; you hate me because somebody wanted me more than you. So you decided that if you were to hate me then everyone should! You get angry over every little bit of happiness that enters my life. Well here's a news flash; you may be queen bee now but when you lose your looks nobody is going to touch you with a ten-foot pole. People don't like you they like your hair and your boobs. When I'm older I will have found somebody who loves me for the person I am and you, my friend, will die alone because you are a malicious cruel bitch, who nobody will ever love!" Kurt was breathing hard by the end of it. It was all things he had been thinking for a long time but he never thought he would actually come out and say it.

Trixie stared at him in total shock. Yeah, she had pushed him but she had never expected him to react like this ever.

Kurt looked back at Trixie's shocked face and he suddenly felt guilty. Ok, so maybe most of it was pretty much true and she had been a pretty evil towards him but even so, Kurt never said stuff like that he just didn't. He had gone against his principles and in doing so he felt like he had become as bad as her. He would have to right it, even if it would kill him to apologise.

"Trixie?" he said gently. Trixie just stared back. Kurt stepped forward slightly till he was in touching distance of his main rival. "Trixie, I didn't mean it I'm" Kurt reached his hand out and touched Trixie's arm. It seemed to knock Trixie out of her trance; she knocked his hand away with unnecessary force. Kurt stepped back as Trixie marched forward; cornering Kurt as he stepped back into a wall.

"How dare you! You stupid fag! I'm the one the one who gets flowers and compliments! I'm the star, contrary to what to program says! You are just some gender confused scum who thinks he is more important than he actually is! You say I will be alone, I'm never alone! Everyone here loves me! You are the one with no friends or allies! If you got run over by a truck tomorrow I doubt anyone would even notice you were gone. You are just a worthless piece of shit!" Trixie gave Kurt a sharp backhand across the face and Kurt gasped from the sharp pain.

"What the hell are you doing to my boy?" Mercedes ran in followed by Blaine; both shared the same enraged expression.

"'Cedes!" Kurt squeaked.

"Step, the hell, away from Kurt before I cut you even worse!" Mercedes started walking menacingly towards Trixie who dropped the hand she had been using to grip Kurt's shirt. She then stepped away from Kurt as Blaine moved forwards.

"You alright, Kurt?" He asked gently; his hands cupped Kurt's face. Blaine was oblivious to the others in the room at that point; he just wanted to make sure Kurt was ok.

Mercedes saw that Blaine was attending to Kurt so she focussed her attention on Trixie, "I don't know who the hell you think you are but I do know that your face ain't ever gonna look the same unless you stop pestering my man, Kurt!"

Trixie was shocked to say the least. A couple of minutes ago she was holding her own and now there were two more people in the room; she was outnumbered.

* * *

><p>Jayden had made up his mind. He was going to make this alliance with Trixie work. Jayden had to talk tactics with Trixie. A battle was not won without a battle plan. So Jayden went to go find Trixie. He knew she would have just finished her performance. Getting in would be tricky but with stealth and a few bribed stage workers (they were used to young men looking for Trixie) Jayden made his way to Trixie's dressing room only to hear loud voices.<p>

He heard a woman, he could tell by her accent she had to be American having a yell at Trixie. Then there was a pause before Jayden heard Trixie's voice.

"Who are you to come in here and tell me what to do? You don't even work here. You can't tell me how to live my life and you certainly can't tell me how I'm supposed to treat that faggot!"

Then Jayden heard a voice he immediately recognised as Blaine' though he had never heard Blaine so angry in his life. "How dare you call Kurt that, you fucking homophobe! You're just a jealous whore no leave Kurt alone before I _make _you!"

Jayden had moved himself so he could see what was going on. Blaine had his arm around Kurt's waist; the gesture was sickening to Jayden. The American girl had a protective stance in between Kurt and Trixie. Trixie was against the wall but holding her ground. It was as Jayden was scanning the room that Trixie caught his eye and gave him the what-are-you-waiting-for look.

* * *

><p>Blaine had never been so angry in his life. He was face-to-face with the woman who had been terrorising the man he loved. She had taunted Kurt and called him names and had even hit Kurt. And now when Blaine was right in front of her she called Kurt a "faggot". Blaine wasn't going to let her get away with it.<p>

"I'm not a homophobe," Trixie retaliated, "I'm just sick of this little slut trying to steal the show from me! We would all be better off if you just went and died so the show could get back into some kind of order!" Trixie was screeching now. She had reached the point of no return and was now just hurling the most insulting and hurtful things she could think of at Kurt.

Blaine really wanted to hit Trixie right then but he couldn't bring himself to hit a girl, especially one as thin as Trixie. Also he knew Kurt didn't like violence. He also knew Kurt hated confrontation but that was a hard one to get by without.

However, it appeared that Blaine's efforts to keep the argument non-violent were in vain as Mercedes then stepped forward. "You bitch!" she yelled at Trixie as she brought he hand to Trixie's face with so much force Blaine was shocked the woman was still standing.

It probably would have broken into a full-on fight there and then if it wasn't for Jayden who walked in at that moment.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Blaine, Kurt and Trixie all asked in unison while Mercedes just looked at Jayden; confused as to his identity.<p>

Jayden wasn't quite sure what to say. So instead he came up with the first thing that came into his head "I'm questioning my sexuality…" the faces were still confused so Jayden tried to come up with something more to say, "and I was wondering if Trixie would like to go out with me sometime."

Everyone' mouths fell open, apart from Mercedes who still looked just as confused as before. "Am I missing something here? Who are you?"

This seemed to slightly ease the tension in the room, but only very slightly. "I'm Jayden. Blaine and I used to date but… now I realise that… my love lies with Trixie." Jayden blushed as he hoped desperately that Blaine and Kurt wouldn't see through his lie and that Trixie would play along.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so you're the man-bitch who tried to mess up my man's relationship."

Jayden wasn't quite sure what to say to that so he was almost relieved when Blaine answered for him, "Yeah, that's him." Blaine's tone had no emotion and the look in his eyes made Jayden uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>Mercedes' eyes darted from Jayden to Trixie and back again. There was a lot more to be said but she decided that it would probably be best to re-group and come up with better tactics other than just have a go at Trixie with all guns blazing. As for Jayden, well she decided it would almost certainly be best for her to have a word with him when Blaine and Kurt were not in the room. "Well I can't say that you two aren't suited for each other. You're both as douche-like as each other! This ain't over," Mercedes said it in a threatening manner to leave no doubts in the fellow occupants of the room's minds that she would not be letting the matter drop.<p>

Mercedes took Kurt's hand and spoke in a softer tone "Come on, Kurt, we can sort out the stage make-up back at your place." Kurt nodded and squeezed Mercedes' hand. She and Blaine lead him out of the theatre.

About half-way back to his hotel room it all got too much for Kurt and he started to break down.

Blaine was quick to react and he immediately brought his arms around Kurt's small frame. "It's ok, it's gonna be fine you'll see." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and gave him a small smile. Blaine directed Kurt over to a bench, holding him all the while. Mercedes was quick to join the couple.

"I'm s… sorry," Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder, "I know those kind of things shouldn't get to me anymore but it does, I act like it doesn't matter but it matters oh so much to me. Every comment just hurts."

"Shh now; it's ok Kurt. There aren't many people who could deal with this kind of thing as well as you. You're so special, Kurt, don't ever forget that or let other people's hurtful words lessen the truth." Blaine soothed Kurt and Kurt continued to get Blaine's shirt wetter and wetter. Mercedes sat the other side of Kurt and stroked his back. She didn't say anything she was just letting Kurt know she was there for him if he needed her.

After a few minutes Kurt sat up, "I'm sorry about that, especially since you only just got here, 'Cedes. This wasn't exactly the way I expected us to meet again."

"Kurt, Hun, it's fine. Honestly, we have lots of time for best friend days out but right now you need support. Come on; let's get you back to your hotel." Mercedes flashed Kurt a reassuring smile before Mercedes and Blaine both took one of Kurt's hands and led him up off the bench and back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Nina was surprised by the sight that greeted her late in the evening. Blaine, the man who had left the flowers earlier, and another woman who Nina didn't recognise were both holding Kurt's hands and taking him into the hotel. Kurt's face was all red around the eyes as though he had been crying. It didn't take Nina long to work out that this must have something to do with Kurt's cast members.<p>

"I'm gonna kill that Trixie bitch," Nina muttered under her breath. She gave Kurt a smile as he came in, although she was just staff she really did care about Kurt.

"You alright, Kurt?" she asked casually as they came up to the desk. It was a stupid question and Nina knew it. _Of course he's not alright, idiot_ she mentally rebuked herself.

"Yeah, I've just had a tough day. This is Mercedes by the way, she's my best friend and she's come to visit from America. And I guess you know Blaine from before." Kurt gave a weak smile as if to reassure the people around him that he wasn't quite _that _delicate thank you very much.

"I'm Nina," Nina said, smiling at Mercedes, "I'm the receptionist but I know Kurt quite well."

After this there was an awkward pause, the introductions were over and there was little to talk about other than the great big glittery elephant in the room that was the fact that Kurt had been crying and Nina wasn't quite sure she wanted to go there. Luckily she was saved by remembering the flowers in that moment. "Oh yes! I nearly forgot! A certain young gentleman," Nina winked at Blaine, "left you some flowers this morning; I will just go and get them."

Nina dashed off to the little room behind the desk. She carefully picked up the flowers from where she had laid them carefully earlier today to avoid and of them getting squashed. When she got back to the trio it seemed the atmosphere was a little lighter. They were all talking about old times, something about a glee club.

"Here we are, Kurt!" Nina grinned as she handed over the flowers; Kurt smiled back before rolling his eyes at Blaine.

"I wonder who these can be from," he muttered with heavy sarcasm, though he was obviously cheered by Blaine's gesture.

"Well I'm sure the person we sent them must really care about you, Kurt! I'm sure you mean a lot to him… or her." Blaine retorted.

The woman named Mercedes smiled fondly at Kurt in a fashion that seemed almost maternal. Before cooing over the flowers that Blaine had given him. Blaine turned his attention towards Nina.

"Hey Nina, I know it's short notice but I don't suppose you have any rooms spare, it's just that Mercedes didn't really plan this trip and she doesn't have anywhere to stay." He looked very hopeful and Nina was sorry to disappoint him, if she could have chucked some people out of the hotel she would have but unfortunately she didn't have the power to do so.

"I'm genuinely sorry but we're booked up. It's a busy time of year. In fact I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I doubt you'll get a hotel room at such short notice." Nina looked down at her hands, it seemed like the three of them were going through a lot right now and Nina was ashamed to be the one to add to their load, but she needed to be honest. It would only be harder for them if they had to go looking round a load of hotels before realising the situation they were in.

"its fine, thanks for your help, Nina. Would you mind looking after these flowers for a little while longer we need to discuss what we're going to do about Mercedes' sleeping arrangements," Kurt said as he handed Nina the flowers. Nina gladly took them and bid them three goodbye as they left. Despite the state of affairs Nina couldn't stop herself from bring amused at the looks Kurt got as he was still in all his stage make-up.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?" Kurt asked, once outside the hotel. The three of them were sitting on the steps near the building.<p>

"I don't know. Where am I going to sleep!" Mercedes looked desperate. Blaine, however, remained quiet during their laments as to how they would get out of the situation. It wasn't until five minutes later when Kurt asked him what was up that he voiced his suggestion.

"Mercedes," Blaine asked, "how would you like to stay with me in my apartment for a little while?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: OK, here's the next chapter! I'm going to France in a couple of days and after I have a GCSE exam. So updates might be a little slower than normal for a couple of weeks, sorry! I will try my very best to keep up my updates! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter found it quite a tricky one to write so thanks to my beta, Eli for all her help! I hope it's ok as I had no idea quite what to put in it for ages! Also thanks to the epic person that is Morphox! **

**The song is "Yellow" by Coldplay, again I recommend you listen as you read :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee (I would laugh so hard though if someone put "Yes I do own glee! Mwa ha ha ha ha")**

* * *

><p><strong>When all is said and done<strong>

Chapter 12

"What the hell were you thinking? We can't pretend to date! You've just fucked everything up now!" Trixie was mad. She couldn't believe the stupidity of her ally! I mean really! Not that she had had much of a plan but a lot of the ideas she had come up with were now pretty useless.

"Look, ok maybe not one of my best ideas to announce that I was questioning my sexuality… but I have an idea that just might work!"

Trixie stopped her moping and looked up at him, she had always assumed that it would be her role to be the brains of the movement, but she was not adverse to a little help if it meant achieving their goal; "Go on, I'm listening."

"Well, from what I have heard from Blaine they were together before. This means that they must also have split up before meeting up in Paris, and from what I gather this must have happened in high school as I know for a fact that Blaine came to England almost immediately after High School. Mercedes is clearly Kurt's friend and from America so this shows that they must have been together when Blaine was in America, this leads to the obvious conclusion of High School." Jayden paused; waiting for encouragement from Trixie.

"Ok… so they were High School sweethearts, this gets us nowhere! What's the big plan?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jayden said, only to see a glare from Trixie so he quickly went on to explain. "They must have broken up in High School and it must have been pretty bad for it to cause the total lack of communication since. So all we have to do is…"

"Remind them of why they broke up in the first place!" Trixie finished. She hated to say it but she dearly wished she had come up with the plan. "You know, Jayden, this might just work. The only problem is how we get them to open up. Both of them hate our guts and I don't want to see Mercedes ever again if I live to be two-hundred. That girl scares me."

"Ah but that's just the beauty of the plan. See, Blaine hates to feel like he's hurt somebody. We used to be quite close friends before we started a relationship. To be honest I wasn't exactly myself with Blaine when we were friends. I wanted him to fall for me. Anyway, I know for a fact he feels guilty about our break-up. I can now get close to him again. Whenever I see him he's going to be worried that I'm gonna hit on him or make Kurt feel jealous or something like that. If he thinks I'm straight and in a relationship that takes away that barrier. I can be friends with him and see if I can get him to open up about the break up!" Jayden finished with a triumphant smile.

"I honestly never thought would say this, I always thought you were the just plain desperate type, but that plan might actually work. While you do that I'll try to be a bit nicer Kurt. See if I can get him to open up to me. He's wanted us to get along for ages, if I play my cards right I can get him pretty trusting." Trixie smiled, for the first time that week she felt she had Kurt right back where she needed him. She was back in control. She would stop this relationship, break his spirit even more; this could be the final piece in the puzzle; the last thing she would need to do to get that part.

* * *

><p>"Question: what the fuck is going on?" the door swung open and Marco walked in, he had the air of someone who knew a lot more than they were letting on.<p>

Trixie's mouth opened… then shut again; unsure of what to say to Marco. Jayden just shot her questioning glances as he himself had no idea who the man who had just walked in was, though he did look a little familiar.

"Trixie, who is this?" Marco asked his head jutting slightly towards Jayden as he said it.

Trixie had no idea how much Marco had heard so wasn't sure how big the lie she told him should be. Eventually she decided that it would be a lot easier if Marco was not involved in all this, "This is my boyfriend Jayden. He and I were just chatting, he's taking me out for dinner tonight and we are just discussing where to go."

Marco raised an eyebrow as Jayden coughed to hide his surprise. He had known Trixie approved of his idea but he hadn't thought she would take it as far as to introduce him as such in front of her fellow cast members. Jayden wasn't quite sure what to make of it and he knew Trixie was waiting for him to say something to back up her lie.

"Urm… How about that little place by the fountain with the red and blue door?" Jayden tried feebly.

Luckily Marco managed to save to conversation from complete awkwardness, "I've heard there a karaoke night at the Italian place down the road. It's about time we made another impromptu performance! I hope you guys don't mind if I join you." He added the last sentence as an afterthought; Just as he predicted neither Jayden nor Trixie made any kind of protest to his presence.

Marco smiled pleased with himself; he had a pretty reasonable idea of what was going on here, he had heard voices earlier, seen Kurt there with some curly haired twat that he recognised from _Joseph and the Technicolor Dream Coat_ it made his blood boil. Kurt was way too good for him! So Marco wanted to help, but he needed to get them to admit the situation first, if he told them he knew they would work out he had been listening and then they would think he was in love with Kurt or something. And Marco most definitely did _not _love Kurt! He just thought it would be nice to show up at the restaurant he had heard Kurt talking about going to with Hobbit.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, Mercedes! Why did you bring so much stuff! It's going to be pretty cramped; I only have a little flat!" Blaine complained as himself, Kurt and Mercedes hauled Mercedes' luggage up to Blaine's apartment.<p>

"He lies! It's not that small, he just doesn't want to give up some of the bathroom space he reserves for his hair gel!" Kurt teased.

"Oh, of course, I forgot how familiar _you_ must be with his apartment, Kurt!" Kurt blushed at Mercedes' blatant hint.

Blaine stepped walked ahead now they were on the right floor and took his keys to open up for Mercedes and Kurt. Mercedes went in after him; keen to see where she would be staying for the next few weeks.

Mercedes looked around critically. It wasn't big, but it wasn't too small, she could always just spend as much time with Kurt as possible. She only really needed to sleep here after all.

"Is this ok for you, Mercedes?" Blaine asked politely, Blaine had been very polite to her, she knew why he wanted her to help him get with Kurt; Mercedes herself wasn't quite sure yet whether or not she wanted them to stay together. Anyway it wasn't important right now; there was time for all that later when the issue of Kurt leaving was more pressing.

"It's fine, I've stayed in worse places. I think I'll unpack later though, if that's ok with you guys. I think it would be nice to head out soon.

"Yeah, but can I take my stage make-up off first. You guys might all be used to me being green but most people find it a little strange," Kurt dead-panned.

"Aw! But Kurt you look so sweet when you're green!" Blaine teased before adding, "You can get it off here if you like, my products probably aren't as fancy as yours but I know not to skip of my skin."

Kurt nodded at him in approval before heading off towards the bathroom; leaving Blaine and Mercedes on their own.

"So, how long have you been staying here?" Mercedes asked; trying to start off a conversation.

"About two years, give or take a month or so. I didn't really think I'd be staying in London that long, I still want to chase Broadway but I guess it's harder than I originally planned. There are quite a few men like me, I'm not unique enough to stand out."

"So you're giving up?" Mercedes asked. Her man deserved someone who refused to give up on things! Blaine might think Mercedes was just making conversation but all the time she was very aware of what Blaine wanted from Kurt and she was determined to test him to see if he was worthy of it.

"No, not at all, I was running out of money, though, so I took my current role so I could save. I'm Joseph for a couple more months then I'm thinking of giving Broadway another go. I'm not giving up, but you can't live on dreams." Blaine finished sadly.

Mercedes nodded, she knew how much of a bitch that could be. Of course she had also given musicals a go, but people like her and Blaine found it hard to stand out from the crowd.

There was an awkward silence after that with neither quite sure what to say to each other. They were both grateful when Kurt re-entered the room.

"The cleanser was acceptable, though why you need thirteen different types of hair gel I'll never know! And that's _me _talking!" Kurt said as he came in, smashing through the barrier of tension as he did so, leaving the occupants free to laugh at sassiness.

"I like to try out different looks… oh well never mind! Shall we get going and leave off the hair jokes?" Blaine asked, he knew there was no point in starting as argument with Kurt… especially one of beauty!

"Yes to the first question but an unfortunate no to the second," Kurt laughed. Blaine would have come up with a witty response at that point in time if it had not been for the sound of Kurt laughing. Blaine hadn't heard Kurt laughing in years; he forgot how beautiful the sound was it did funny things to the way Blaine was breathing and it made his heart hurt.

A small cough from Kurt brought Blaine out of his trance "Sorry, I think I lost my train of thought there."

There was a short pause before Kurt resumed his carefree attitude "I'm not surprised you're probably planning which hair gel to use tomorrow. I can imagine that taking up a lot of one's time."

* * *

><p>Trixie, Marco and Jayden arrived at the restaurant together. Marco noted how his companions kept their distance from each other. <em>They really are pretty useless at this whole fake relationship thing <em>he thought to himself.

A waitress came up to them and showed them to a table. She was slightly confused as to how they were all connected to each other. She thought the whole bring-your-friend-along-with-you-on-your-date thing had ended for most in High School.

Once seated at the table the conversation, though a little stilted, flowed reasonably well with talk of musicals. Not once were Blaine, Kurt or the mysterious American diva mentioned; to the relief of Trixie and Jayden and to the frustration of Marco. That was until they noticed three people entering the restaurant, three people they all knew.

"Shit," Jayden muttered under his breath. This complicated matters.

Marco tried to seem detached from the people sitting a few rows down from then and he noticed the two he was with doing the same. However, it was hard to ignore the laughter and light atmosphere which seemed to emanate from the nearby table.

It seemed there was a mutual, unspoken agreement between the three of them to leave as soon as possible. True, it might have been Marco's idea to come here in the first place but he had sort of been hoping for arguments and tense conversations. He didn't think he could bear to watch Kurt being so happy and free with another man… not that he liked Kurt or anything because he didn't.

They were just moving on to desert when the karaoke started. Something that had at first seemed like it was going to be the highlight of the evening now felt like a kick in the gut to the trio.

Their worst fears were soon confirmed as a short curly haired male made his way up to the microphone.

"Double shit," Jayden muttered; he didn't think he could watch Blaine sing to someone else. It was like watching your boyfriend snogging the face off another man, only worse because a snog could mean nothing but you could always see emotion in a song.

* * *

><p>Kurt tried to pull Blaine back as Blaine made his way up to sing a song, "Blaine, no! You'll make everyone else look bad!"<p>

Blaine pouted, "but I want to sing you a song! It's not my fault I'm awesome!" he said with a cheeky grin.

Mercedes laughed at the exchange, "Come on Kurt let the man go. I haven't seen Blaine sing in years!"

Mercedes pulled Kurt's restraining hand off Blaine leaving Blaine to run free. He winked at Kurt as soon as he was out of touching distance. Kurt, only just, resisted the urge to stick his tongue out and his ridiculous boyfriend!

Blaine grinned as soon as he got up on stage, kurt just prayed he would just sing and go, but if he knew Blaine too well and also knew that Blaine was incapable of merely doing something and leaving.

"Hey! I came here with someone very special to me tonight! My beautiful amazing boyfriend Kurt who I love with all my heart," Blaine called, looking straight at Kurt as he did so. Despite himself Kurt went into a noticeable swoon as the rest of the audience showed their appreciation with a chorus of "Ah"s.

"This is for you," Blaine said before picking up a guitar (one of the instrument available to people participating in the karaoke who wanted to make their own music).

Blaine started playing the first few chords. His eyes focused on the countertenor who sat with Mercedes.

_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And everything you do,_

_Yeah they were all yellow,_

Kurt recognised the song but he was not sure where from, all he knew was that it was beautiful.

_I came along_

_I wrote a song for you_

_And all the things you do_

_And it was called yellow_

Kurt smiled slightly at his boyfriend, it had been a very long time indeed since someone had sung Kurt a love song and he doubted even then that it had been as perfect as this, though the person singing had remained the same.

_So then I took my turn_

_Oh all the things I've done_

_And it was all yellow_

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_D'you know you know I love you so_

_You know I love you so_

_I swam across_

_I jumped across for you_

_Oh all the things you do_

_Cause you were all yellow_

Kurt recognised the song now, it had used to be one of his favourites but he had given up on love songs when he and Blaine split up, they had upset him too much… but Kurt figured he could start to like them again, especially if Blaine were the one singing them!

_I drew a line_

_I drew a line for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_And it was all yellow_

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_D'you know for you i bleed myself dry_

_For you i bleed myself dry_

Kurt and Blaine's eyes met, both pairs had tears in them. They, however, weren't the only ones by this time, half the restaurant had been reduced to tears by now; shocked by the display of such love.

_Its true look how they shine for you_

_look how they shine for you_

_look how they shine for you_

_look how they shine for you_

_look how they shine for you_

_look how they shine_

_look at the stars look how they shine for you_

Before knowing what he was doing Kurt ran up to Blaine on stage. He didn't care about the many eyes all he saw was Blaine, perfect Blaine. Though Kurt didn't realise it at the time, this was the turning point in their relationship. They had reached the point of no return.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Sorry I feel so guilty for how late this is! But I got back pretty late on Saturday and Sunday was my birthday and I had to go see family so I literally couldn't have done this any earlier! Here is chapter 13! Oh and the song is Vanilla Twilight by Owl City! Listen to it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee (though I'm pretty sure you were already well aware of that).**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

Kurt and Blaine left the stage hand in hand giving each other goofy grins. Kurt forgot he was supposed to be mad at Blaine. All the other people in the restaurant clapped Blaine's performance some even cheered and Blaine was almost certain he heard a couple of cat-calls. They walked back to their seats hand in hand; smiling.

"Aw! You two are still adorable together!" Mercedes cooed.

"I meant every word," Blaine said softly to Kurt once they had sat down, "I really do love you."

"You always were a hopeless romantic!" Kurt said fondly as he twisted one of Blaine's curls round his index finger. Blaine smiled he was definitely not one to deter Kurt from this.

"That's why you love me!" Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt closer; it felt great to have Kurt in his arms Blaine was sure he'd never tire of the feeling.

Mercedes quickly made an excuse, probably a false one, to leave the table. They all knew it was just to give Kurt and Blaine a little time to talk. Mercedes wasn't sure she was going to help Blaine quite yet, but she didn't have the heart to deter Kurt; he seemed to dam happy and who was she to ruin his happiness.

"This is nice," Kurt murmured, "just… being with you, it's nice. I feel whole."

"I know what you mean, you just make me feel… so… just so good. Never change Kurt, you're perfect just the way you are."

Kurt pulled back slightly, at first Blaine thought he'd said something wrong. Then he felt a pair of lips on his. Kurt's lips. Blaine was shocked at first but once he gained composure he quickly reciprocated.

* * *

><p>"Look, I'm sick of the pretending I know what you're up to. I want in." Marco was sick of waiting for an opening, he had seen quite enough PDA from Kurt and Blaine to last a life-time. This would not stand.<p>

"Huh?" Jayden drew from his acting skills, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh just shut-up Jayden, he probably heard everything. No point pretending anymore I guess. Anyway you were a rubbish boyfriend!" Trixie snapped, seeing the couple so intimate had affected her too.

"I can hardly help that! I'm gay! How am I supposed to know how to treat a girlfriend! I never learnt!" Jayden said defensively; he was a perfectly good boyfriend thank-you very much. It wasn't his fault Trixie couldn't act!

"You two are hopeless! No wonder you haven't made any progress! For this plan to work you need me!" Marco snapped.

"Ok, so what made you the king of break-ups? You don't even know the plan!" Trixie argued as loudly as she dared; she didn't want to alert Kurt or Blaine to their presence.

"I know the plan! That, my friend, proves another thing you clearly haven't even considered. We need a place to meet. We can't discuss this at the theatre! Imagine if Kurt and forgotten something and had gone back for it. He would have heard everything and it would pretty much have been game over!" Marco was fed up. They were wasting time, this had to be sorted.

"I have no problem with this. I got to be honest with you, Trixie; you can be a real bitch sometimes. It would be nice to have someone who actually has a plan and knows how to avoid complications." Jayden spoke up.

"I am not a bitch!" Trixie almost yelled.

"Whatever! I really don't give a fuck right now! How the hell do you think we're gonna achieve anything if all the time we have we're just wasting with petty arguments! I am in charge now! We will discuss the plan tomorrow evening at my apartment, we'll start straight after rehearsal and if you want any drinks or snacks you'll have to bring your own because I'm not paying for you two to pig out," with that Marco stood up and left the restaurant leaving Jayden and Trixie on their own.

It didn't take long for Trixie to unleash one of her infamous bitch-rants on Jayden, "What the fuck, Jayden! I am not a bitch! What were you thinking even suggesting something like that! Especially in front of him! Geez! Are you stupid or something!" Trixie would probably have continued had not at this point a rather annoyed looking waitress came up to their table.

"Do you mind keeping your voice down. You are disturbing the other customers. If you continue I will have no choice but to send you out," the waitress remained calm but both Trixie and Jayden knew the treat was real.

Trixie grabbed Jayden's arm with unnecessary force, "that won't be necessary we were leaving anyway, weren't we Jayden?"

Jayden saw Trixie's threatening eyes and decided that he had better go along with it if he wanted to keep his face the same shape, so he nodded, "yeah, we just remembered a meeting with a friend had been put forward an hour."

The waitress nodded, "I'll go get the bill."

It was only when the bill arrived that Jayden and Trixie realised Marco would not being paying his share, and, being Marco, he had ordered the most expensive thing on the menu.

"Sneaky bastard," Jayden muttered under his breath as he forked out for half of Marco's share as well as his own.

All in all the evening had definitely not been a good one for Trixie and Jayden. They would definitely need to up their game if they wanted their plan to succeed. Secretly Trixie was kind of glad they had Marco on their side, though she'd never admit it.

* * *

><p>"You know what, I think it's my turn to sing," Kurt said with a smile. Blaine looked intrigued as he watched Kurt walk up to the stage. Kurt leaved through the karaoke book before seeming to find what he was looking for.<p>

Kurt took the stage, "Well, I'm sure a lot of you saw my boyfriend sing earlier to me and I think I need to return the favour. So this, this is for you, Blaine. I love you. And… over the years I did miss you."

_The stars lean down to kiss you_  
><em>And I lie awake and miss you<em>  
><em>Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere<em>

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_  
><em>But I'll miss your arms around me<em>  
><em>I'd send a postcard to you, dear<em>  
><em>'Cause I wish you were here<em>

Kurt smiled at Blaine, Kurt had never admitted to anyone, rarely even himself that he had missed Blaine. He had been stubborn.

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue_  
><em>But it's not the same without you<em>  
><em>Because it takes two to whisper quietly<em>

_The silence isn't so bad_  
><em>'Till I look at my hands and feel sad<em>  
><em>'Cause the spaces between my fingers<em>  
><em>Are right where yours fit perfectly<em>

Kurt thought of the ways they used always hold hands people used to joke that they were glued together.

_I'll find repose in new ways_  
><em>Though I haven't slept in two days<em>  
><em>'Cause cold nostalgia<em>  
><em>Chills me to the bone<em>

Kurt thought of the ways he had faked his happiness just to please others because that was what was expected of him. Blaine had always accepted Kurt whatever

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_  
><em>I'll sit on the front porch all night<em>  
><em>Waist-deep in thought because<em>  
><em>When I think of you I don't feel so alone<em>

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_

Blaine made Kurt feel whole, he could just be himself with Blaine, knowing that Blaine would still be there waiting for him.

_As many times as I blink_  
><em>I'll think of you tonight<em>  
><em>I'll think of you tonight<em>

Kurt thought of the many nights he had cried himself to sleep imagining Blaine's arms around him. It was nothing compared to the real thing though it comforted Kurt a little to know that at one point he had been loved.

_When violet eyes get brighter_  
><em>And heavy wings grow lighter<em>  
><em>I'll taste the sky and feel alive again<em>

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_  
><em>But I swear I won't forget you<em>  
><em>Oh, if my voice could reach<em>  
><em>Back through the past<em>  
><em>I'd whisper in your ear<em>  
><em>Oh darling, I wish you were here<em>

Kurt was crying by now, why could he change what happened, Blaine had made mistakes but they could have moved on so easily if Kurt hadn't had been so stubborn. Why was he so goddam stubborn? He realised that he wished more than anything he could go back to the past and make it up with Blaine. He had once said that the bullies couldn't touch them or what they had, but Kurt had let them. He had let them break their relationship almost as much as Blaine. So many wasted years that they could have spent together; Kurt would never get a second chance at them.

Blaine saw Kurt upset. He was too he knew exactly what Kurt had meant and why he'd picked the song. But Blaine also knew that Kurt needed him to be strong. God knows Blaine wanted back those lost years just as much as Kurt but they couldn't lose any more in the process of hunting down the lost ones that would never be found.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, "We have time, never think that we have missed out because we haven't. We found each other again Kurt. We got our second chance and we are only stronger men because of it."

Kurt held on to Blaine as the shorter boy practically carried him back to his seat. "I guess we still have a little time. Nine weeks is quite a long time really."

They both knew that wasn't what Blaine had meant but neither had the heart to point it out.

"Ok," said Mercedes, lightening the mood and bringing them back to the little restaurant, "I think that's enough romantic drama for one evening! Besides I'm tried now, it's been a long day."

Kurt gave her a small, slightly teary-eyed smile, "Yeah, I still haven't arranged my flowers."

Blaine took Kurt's hand once again that night. Kurt was right his hand did fit perfectly in Kurt's. And for what felt like the millionth time Blaine found himself marvelling at how perfect Kurt's hands were. They were soft, with long delicate fingers and when Blaine kissing them they tasted like cinnamon.

"Come on Blaine, you have had plenty enough time to lust after Kurt for one night, let's go." Mercedes interrupted Blaine's thoughts. Blaine quickly reddened, before calling over the waitress.

"You ready for the bill? I'll be right back," a mature woman, with hair that once was probably blond though grey now, smiled at the three of them.

Kurt just rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine carefully stroked his hair, unwilling to bed murdered in his sleep for putting some of it out of place. Kurt smiled contentedly.

The waitress arrived back with the bill that Blaine insisted on paying despite Kurt's numerous protests. When she came back she turned to Kurt and Blaine.

"Look I'm not going to pretend to totally understand everything that's going on in your relationship because I don't, but I will tell you this. I've worked in this restaurant for forty-three years and we've done a lot of amateur singing and karaoke for those years. Often people will sing to their significant others, but I've never seen two people so connected the way you two are. So let me just say this: I don't know what you two have, but whatever it is, never ever let it go, because I can just tell you would regret it for the rest of your lives," both Kurt and Blaine were paying attention by now. Kurt knew he was in a lot deeper than he had planned.

* * *

><p>Blaine wanted to walk Kurt back to the hotel so he gave the flat keys to Mercedes and the two of them walked together; hand in hand.<p>

"Listen Kurt, about what that waitress told us, I was thinking do you think you might want to stay in touch after the nine weeks?" Blaine asked nervously.

"But ten weeks is what we agreed, there are nine left. I don't really want to get too involved Blaine." _You're already too involved _ Kurt thought to himself but he quickly dismissed it.

Blaine tried to cover up his disappointment; he had hoped for a different answer, "but, what that woman said, did you not think…"

"Listen, Blaine, I do love you but I just don't think it would work out, sorry," Kurt almost whispered but Blaine heard him.

"Ok, Kurt, we can leave this for now," Blaine still didn't want to agree to ruling it out as a topic of conversation in the future.

For the rest of the walk they remained in comfortable silence. They didn't need to fill every gap with small talk, they were fine just being in each other's presence.

At the hotel Blaine kissed Kurt very gently on the lips, Kurt, to both his and Blaine's surprise, went for more. Blaine had never felt so alive all he could see was fireworks and Kurt and more fireworks. Kurt still tasted the same; like the most amazing blend of cinnamon and coffee mixed with fruit and something Blaine had never been able to quite make out.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt said simply when they broke apart.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine responded.

That moment right there was one that Blaine knew he would want to remember forever. It was perfect and magical and brilliant and amazing; the sort of thing that had been the essential make-up of Blaine's dreams for the past five years.

Blaine was practically skipping back to his apartment, he was in a daze. Then out of nowhere someone caught his arm.

"Hey Blaine!" Jayden grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 14! Thank-you to all my fabulous readers! Thanks to everyone who story alerts this fic! And a massive thank-you to everyone who reviews it (I give you all virtual hugs) and a special thanks to divine529 who reviews every chapter with encouraging and helpful words! You are all epic!**

**Disclaimer: Hands up people who think I own glee… yeah that's right still don't own it.**

**When all is said and done**

Chapter 14

"Hey Nina!" Kurt grinned as he walked up to the reception.

Nina smiled back, she was eager for details on what had happened that night. "Hey Kurt, how's that handsome young man of yours?"

Kurt giggled, "Oh isn't he just perfect? He sang me that old song, "Yellow" by Coldplay I thought I was just going to melt in the middle of the restaurant! He told me he loved me and I love him too! I almost wish we weren't heading for Broadway soon, but it will be great while it lasts!"

Nina gave a little squeal at the mention of the song, "that used to be my favourite song! I had a dream every night about the man of my dreams singing that to me! You are so lucky!" then her voice become a little more serious, "I wouldn't let this one go, Kurt. You hate that stage show, why give up the man who's quite possibly the love of your life for it?"

Kurt sighed, "Because if I do that I'm taking away inspiration for others. There are many people like me who face social pressures to change the way they are. I want to show people that anyone can succeed no matter how different they are. I wouldn't just be disappointing my friends and family but all those people who need inspiration."

Nina looked at him right in the eye, "but you can't sacrifice your own happiness just to do what you think is right. In its own way that is giving in to social pressures, you are contradicting yourself, Kurt. I know you mean well but you will be pretty miserable if you don't start looking out for yourself."

Kurt didn't want to get into an argument with Nina so he changed the subject, "Do you still have my flowers?"

Nina smiled, she was happy to have a light chat with Kurt, he was as stubborn as a mule so there was little point in continuing their previous discussion, "Yeah, of course! Thou I have to admit I: I was little tempted to keep them for myself!" Nina gave Kurt a cheeky grin.

Kurt played along "Why Miss Kepler I hope I never put you down as the criminal type!"

Nina went back to the store room and picked up the flowers from where she had put them carefully to insure they didn't get damaged.

"Here we go! Oh and you must tell me what your friend Mercedes is like. She seems nice!" Nina smiled, she loved hearing about Kurt's life and it' changes. Kurt was like a soap opera, a very fabulous soap opera!

"Oh she's my very fabulous best friend from high school! We stayed in touch but we haven't seen each other in ages, well, not in person only over Skype which doesn't really count! She's a diva like me and we have a lot in common!" Kurt broke into an easy grin at the thought of his boo.

Nina liked the sound of this girl, "she definitely sounds like a good friend; coming all this way to see you. So? Did you sing anything, I've never heard of you passing up an opportunity to do karaoke!"

Kurt winked, "Oh you know me all too well! I sang Vanilla Twilight." Kurt gave a sheepish grin when he admitted the song title.

"The song by Owl City? Aw! You hopeless romantic!" Nina gave him a teasing poke.

"I try," Kurt gave her a playful shove.

"Well, Kurt, I'm happy for you. You above all people deserve somebody to love them," Nina looked back into Kurt's eyes.

"Thanks, Nina. You're too good to me!" Kurt met Nina's gaze.

"Hey! I'm just doing my job!" Nina laughed.

"I'm pretty sure giving relationship advice to the customers wasn't on your job description! But thanks!" Kurt walked away; giving Nina a little wave as he went. He was tried by now and just wanted to get some sleep.

He quickly changed into his pyjamas and moisturised before checking his phone one last time before going to bed. There was just a text from Rachel.

**From: Rachel**

Hey Kurt! Hope your date with Blaine went well! Tell Mercedes I said "Hi" and also tell Blaine that if he hurts you I'm not ruling out getting the military involved!

Rachel x

Kurt laughed, of course he had been keeping Rachel up to date with all the happenings going on right now, but Rachel was just as busy as he was so they only could send each other the odd text every day or so. But it was still good to hear from her. Kurt was still slightly saddened by how hard Rachel was working to get on to Broadway. He sent her a quick reply saying that, yes thank-you he'd had a great time and that Blaine had sung to him. He knew it would please Rachel as Rachel believed a relationship could only be considered as such after one had sung to the other.

* * *

><p>Blaine slowly turned round to face his ex. Jayden kept the large grin on his face despite the lack of response in Blaine's perfect features.<p>

"What do you want Jayden?" Blaine said, he was totally fed up with Jayden by now.

"Look I know we haven't exactly been on the best of terms recently but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and also that… that I'm happy for you… and Kurt," Jayden looked sincere to Blaine, but he always had been a good actor so Blaine couldn't be sure.

"Well you've changed your tune," was all Blaine said in response before trying to pry his arm off Jayden's vice-like grip.

"I'm not finished yet," Jayden said softly, "please hear me out Blaine."

Blaine sighed and stopped struggling. Slowly Jayden released his hold on Blaine's arm; wary of Blaine using the opportunity to leave before Jayden had had the chance to finish. However, Blaine stayed near Jayden and answered with a raise of one of his eyebrows. This was encouragement enough for Jayden, "What I did to Kurt was… it was unforgiveable, Blaine. I should never have hit him. I didn't know he would fall so hard, I didn't mean for him to get hurt as badly as he did. I should have just apologised then and left you two alone but then when I saw him at your apartment I freaked and I said some stuff that I shouldn't have. I haven't been fair to you or Kurt and I haven't been the supportive _friend _I should have been. I'm sorry Blaine, and with your permission I will also make my apologies known to Kurt."

Whatever Blaine had expected Jayden to say it most certainly had not been this, "I don't know what to say," Blaine answered honestly.

"You don't have to say anything; you don't owe me anything, Blaine. But, and you have absolutely no obligation here, it would be great if we could go back to the way we were before; when we were friends with no complications."

Blaine sighed, he had really not been expecting this and wasn't sure what to answer. He was in a very difficult position, if he said no and that they could never be friends then he would still have to see Jayden most days during rehearsals, on the other hand he didn't want Jayden to think that he was completely forgiven because some things just couldn't be fixed with a few kind words. "I'll think about it," was all Blaine managed to say in answer to the question after a pause. He hoped Jayden wouldn't get upset again.

"Thank-you, Blaine.I really appreciate your consideration. I know I screwed up big time, I only hope we can work to move past this," Jayden said. He took one of Blaine's hands for a few seconds before nodding a goodbye and leaving Blaine alone once more.

* * *

><p>When Blaine got back to his apartment he wasn't sure whether or not to tell Mercedes about his encounter with Jayden. He wanted the three of them (Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes) to be very open with each other but also it seemed like a pretty silly thing to bring up. After all Jayden was just clearing the air. So Blaine left it.<p>

"Hey! I'm nearly ready for bed I'm just off to have a shower. How is Kurt?" Mercedes asked when Blaine got back.

"He's fine. I think he enjoyed tonight. Have you got everything you need?" Blaine asked, he knew his behaviour was a little suck-upish but he really wanted Mercedes to like him and forgive the past mistakes. Because Mercedes was Kurt's best friend and people often took advice from their best friends. Blaine wanted to make sure that if ever the occasion occurred Mercedes' advice would be in Blaine's favour. Also he knew it would be pretty awkward for Kurt if his boyfriend and best friend hated each-other. Though Blaine had never really had a problem with Mercedes, she was too much like Kurt for him to dislike her.

"Well since it seems like I have the pleasure of you sucking up to me," _How did she do that? _Blaine thought, "I guess I'll have a coffee."

"You drink coffee before bed?" _wasn't that supposed to make it impossible to go to sleep _Blaine thought to himself.

"I can handle it fine, I don't wake up in the morning properly if I don't have coffee before bed," Mercedes answered his unspoken question.

So instead of starting an argument by pushing the issue further Blaine merely went to the kitchen to fix Mercedes' coffee. It was weird having someone sharing his apartment. He had shared a flat when he was in college but that had been the last time before the time when Kurt stayed over after the attack. Jayden had once or twice asked if he could stay over, but Blaine wasn't ready to have those kind of relations with Jayden then and now he was even gladder he had said no.

When Blaine came back into the lounge Mercedes had finished her shower and was looking through one of Blaine's old Vogues. "Do you think I'd look good in this dress?" Mercedes asked him, pointing to a long pink dress with strapped sleeves.

"I think that's more Kurt's area of expertise but I would say so, but maybe get it in the purple," Blaine responded.

Mercedes sighed, "That is if I could afford it. Seriously who would pay £1900 for an outfit?"

There was a pause before they both laughed; each knowing_ exactly _who would pay £1900 for an outfit.

"So where am I sleeping then?" Mercedes asked.

"You can take my bed it's just through that door there and the room is pretty tidy," Blaine responded; pointing at a door in the corner of the room.

"You know you don't have to suck up to me so I'll give you support with Kurt. I will decide based on how good I think you are for my best friend and right now you're doing pretty well. You don't have to give up your bedroom for me," Mercedes said.

"Thank-you. I know how good a friend you are to Kurt and I want to thank-you for being there for him when I wasn't. From what I can tell those times can't have been easy for either of you."

"They weren't easy, but we got through, which is why I am very careful as to who I give my approval of. I don't want to see Kurt hurt again."

"I would never hurt Kurt ever again. I can promise you that."

"I know you would never intentionally, but the worry is still there, Kurt is my boo I can never be too careful with him. So shall I get this sofa ready?"

"No, honestly Mercedes I will take the sofa, it makes it easier for me to get to the kitchen in the mornings and I'm up pretty early so I would disturb you."

"Well if you're sure I won't say no to a comfy bed!" Mercedes grinned before leaving the room through the door Blaine had pointed out to her.

* * *

><p>The next morning went as normal for Kurt. He needed a day where things went as usual and there was no big drama.<p>

Trixie was still angry about the meeting with Blaine and Mercedes yesterday. But Kurt figured she was too scared of Mercedes' threats to make a big thing of it and consequently, though awkward, rehearsals were better than usual, they were better than they had been for a long time. This gave Kurt hope, maybe things were on their way to getting better.

Rehearsals weren't too long that morning then Kurt was going to spend the day shopping with Mercedes. It had been ages since they had had their "girl time" together. And Kurt was excited to show her all the shops in London. They were planning a full-blown clothes shop. As such Blaine wasn't coming. For one reason he had his own rehearsals at that time and for the second, though owning an extensive Vogue collection, Blaine didn't have the same capabilities as Mercedes and Kurt when it came to shopping.

So when the rehearsal was over Mercedes arrived, from Blaine apartment after a quiet breakfast with Blaine, at the stage door to pick Kurt off so they didn't have to waste any time.

"Trixie hasn't been giving you any trouble today has she?" asked Mercedes after they greeted each other. Mercedes wanted to ask while Trixie was still within her sight.

"No, she's been a lot better than she has been in a long time," Kurt replied with a smile. "I guess your non-too-subtle threat worked."

"Meh! Being subtle often doesn't get you very far when it comes to threats," Mercedes responded with a sly smile.

"Come on! The shops are calling and I have only approximately six hours before I have to be back here. Time is ticking!" with that Kurt grabbed his best friends hand and pulled her in the direction of the waiting shops.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so we all know why we're here. We can't have those two together; we each have our own personal reasons," Marco said by way of introduction to the meeting that was currently being held at his house.<p>

"I love Blaine; he needs to be with me, not Kurt!" Jayden almost shouted with frustration.

"If they get together they could be the next Broadway power couple, I would never have a hope of getting the spotlight if that happened. Also if the hobbit breaks his heart I reckon it would be easy enough to convince him to quit," Trixie added in her reasons.

Both Trixie and Jayden then turned on Marco, he had never stated his reasons for it and now they were curious. Marco, however, nonchalantly changed the subject, "yes, I didn't ask for your life stories, as I was saying: I heard most of the plan you two managed to form and, though it pains me to say it, it sounds pretty good so we'll go with it. Jayden what is your plan for getting back into Blaine's good books. It might take a while after your idiocy of before."

"Well, first-off Blaine thinks Trixie and I are dating, this eliminates the chance in his mind that I am hitting on him. Yesterday night I approached him and apologised for what I did before. I used my best acting and I think it worked. I asked him if we could be friends again and he said he'd think about it so right now I'm thinking of a gesture I could do that would cause him to pick the right option. I'm thinking of flowers but that might look like I still like him as more than a friend. Any ideas?" Jayden finished his report with a question. Partly because he really didn't know what to do but also because it would keep the meeting running smoothly.

Marco looking slightly impressed with the progress Jayden was making, "How about instead of getting _him_ flowers," Marco advised "you get Kurt flowers. He knows you wouldn't hit on Kurt and it will show him that you're really sorry."

Trixie then spoke up, "yes, I agree I think it would put you in a more trustworthy light." She hadn't really added anything to the discussion but she wanted to draw the attention back to herself and nobody called her up on it.

"Ok, so faze one of the plan is going well at Blaine's end. How about you Trixie, have you been being friendly with Kurt?" Marco moved on swiftly

"I haven't been teasing him much. Does that count?" Trixie felt slightly embarrassed that she had so little in comparison to Jayden; she wanted to see Marco' s approving smile flashed in _her _direction.

She didn't get what she wanted, "Trixie! How are we supposed to get anywhere if you're not cooperating?"

"Well how was I supposed to know we would be sticking to the same plan? I left it open-ended in case things changed instead of just continuing with my own plans. If you think you're so good at these things why don't you do the sucking up?" Trixie snapped at Jayden, she wasn't used to criticism.

"Because it would be too obvious if I did it. I have no alibi as to why I wouldn't be hitting on him and Kurt is the type who would be careful to be seen to being faithful to Blaine. Anyway, he has always wanted to be friends with you. You seemed pretty confident about it last night," Marco argued.

"I just don't like being friendly to him that's all. It goes against everything I hold dear. But if you really want me to I'll do it," Trixie relented; she could see she had lost the battle and she had known all-along why it would be better for her to do it.

"Ok, so if we all know what we're doing. Remember we need to find out why they broke up the first time round, but don't rush into it, neither of them seem like idiots; they would figure you out. I might check out what that girl is up to. Maybe see if I can convince her against Kurt being with Blaine. They seem pretty close and I think Kurt would take her advice seriously. That's all, let's all go back to our lives," Marco finished the meeting.

The three of them knew what they were doing, this couldn't fail.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Oh yes it's all kicking off now! <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh! My life is so hectic right now! Stupid GCSE! Sorry for the long wait, just had a lot on my mind recently, if I'd written earlier I would probably have done something stupid like have them all die in an atomic blast! Sorry! Here is chapter 15! Reviews make my day perfect!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**When all is said and done**

Chapter 15

"Come on, Mercedes! I want to see what it looks like!" Kurt called to Mercedes who was currently changing into a beautiful deep blue dress that Kurt had picked out for her.

Mercedes stepped out of the changing room; Kurt looked critically at the dress. "Humm… it's definitely the right dress for you… it just needs something like," Kurt left the changing area, Mercedes didn't worry; he often did this when they went shopping. "This!" Kurt said triumphantly holding a silver shawl, he carried it over to Mercedes before draping it over her shoulders in a way he deemed to be elegant.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt! You're like a fashion God!" Mercedes squealed.

"Of course I am! I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out. Fashion would definitely have been the path to go down if Broadway had failed. I miss days like this. I miss having time to make my own clothes! These designers just can't do Kurt Hummel fabulous anymore!" Kurt lamented.

Mercedes laughed, "Ok, I really don't need a new dress… oh whatever! This just looks way too epic to turn down!"

"You look amazing, Mercedes! If I wasn't gay I would totally sell my arm to go on a date with you!" Kurt grinned at his best friend, he'd never realised how much he'd missed days like this. God he was going to miss her when she went back!

"Aw! Honey! If you weren't gay I'd go on a date with you too!" Mercedes cooed.

Then Kurt caught sight of the clock, "Oh my God! Fuck!" Mercedes knew it was serious then; Kurt almost never swore. "Look at the time! I'm going to be so late! Then Trixie will get my part and I'll be ruined and I'll be forced on to the streets and I'll die a horrible…"

"Kurt! Stop! It's one rehearsal! I'll go pay for this and we'll go at top speed." Mercedes tried to reassure him, but Kurt by this time was practically hysterical. Mercedes asked an assistant to look after the clothes; promising she would be back later. With one look at Kurt there were no questions asked.

The two of them rushed through London, Kurt doubted he'd ever travelled so fast in his life, they had bribed the taxi driver to go as fast as was humanly possible, it was a wonder nobody was killed. When they got as far as the taxi was allowed Kurt leapt out of the car and ran. He was dead tired by the time he was nearing the studio but he couldn't stop. He dashed right in only to hear the raised voices of an argument.

* * *

><p>Rehearsals were a dull time for Blaine. They'd run through the production so many times he knew <em>every single line<em> off by heart. He even knew the comments the director would make at certain intervals. However, this rehearsal was the worst yet. All Blaine could think about was Kurt. He could barely act at all that day and he was often forgetting lyrics of songs that had been so far drilled into his head they were probably engraved on his brain.

It was a blessed relief to Blaine to get out of rehearsals, at least it was until he realised that he still had an hour before Kurt would finished. Blaine gave a sigh and sat down on the wall outside of the theatre. He suddenly felt the body heat of another presence next to him.

"Hey Blaine, you gonna go wait for Kurt; I have to wait for Trixie. Want to wait with me, it'll be more fun with two," Jayden looked up at Blaine hopefully.

Blaine sighed, "Why are you doing this, Jayden?"

Jayden took a deep breath "Blaine, when I was young I was bullied for who I was. It was horrible, I'd hate to think I've become one of those bullies," Jayden seemed pretty legit to Blaine, but he was very much aware of Jayden's acting talent so he couldn't be sure.

"So why don't you apologise to Kurt? He's the one you attacked if my memory serves me correctly?" Blaine asked; testing the water.

"Well maybe I do have an ulterior motive for talking to you today," Blaine raised an eyebrow, Jayden continued; ignoring it, "I was wondering if you could tell me what flowers he likes. So I can do it with more meaning."

Blaine couldn't help himself smiling, it was nice to know that another problem was pretty much solved; he was one step closer to Kurt. "Kurt likes lilies, but I don't think he will mind as long as he knows he has you as a friend not an enemy," Blaine smiled at Jayden.

"Come with me to the florists, you can help me chose?" it was an open offer; Blaine could refuse if he wanted to.

"Sure! I've got nothing better to do!" Blaine stood up and Jayden followed. Jayden's hand in Blaine's surprised Blaine, but friends could hold hands, right? Right.

* * *

><p>"It's only one rehearsal! I think pretty much the whole cast has had at least three late arrivals! Even I've had a couple! Give him a break!" Kurt stared open-mouthed as Trixie defended him to the director. "Look he's here now! Problem solved," Trixie used her best you-really-want-to-try-it voice. <em>Ok <em>Kurt thought to himself _it's clear Mercedes has done something pretty drastic. _He'd have to ask her next chance he got.

The rest of the cast seemed as confused as Kurt at Trixie's sudden defence of the countertenor. Kurt knew he was treaded on delicate ground so he decided it best not to refer to Trixie's strange behaviour. The only one who didn't look confused was Marco; who just seemed to have a look between pleasure and smugness posted over his face. _Well, this is different_ Kurt thought. "Sorry I'm late, my best friend just got in from America last night and we needed to catch up. I think I lost track of time it won't happen again."

The director eyed Kurt with annoyance, "It had better not otherwise…" he was silenced by a death glare from Trixie. "Ok, you're here now. I only have one scene to run through. Places everyone!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the rehearsal passed in a blur of sheer confusion for Kurt. Trixie was smiling at him at every opportunity, she defended him against any jibes from other cast members and eventually they gave up having lost their ring leader. Even Marco was being nice!<p>

When rehearsal was over Kurt was met at the stage door by Blaine and… Jayden? Ok this day was going from a little strange to down-right scary now!

"Hey Kurt!" Jayden called out to him directly.

"Um… Hey Jayden! Are you waiting for Trixie?" Kurt asked as it seemed the only plausible explanation since the revelation last night that apparently they were now dating.

"No, I'm here to see you, actually… though I am kinda picking up Trixie as well… anyway that's not my point. Listen, Kurt, what I did to you chills me to the bone. I was bullied at my high school and I can't bear to think that I stooped to their levels. I can't apologise enough. I'll understand if you want to avoid me like the plague but please take these." Jayden held out a beautiful bunch of lilies to Kurt, "Blaine helped me choose he said you like lilies."

"Oh… they're… beautiful! Thank-you. I think it would benefit all of us if we could just move past this. I have no hard feelings," Kurt said trying desperately to not make this awkward for Blaine, or piss off Trixie by insulting her boyfriend. Just going with it seemed like the best option to Kurt.

"Thanks Kurt! It means a lot to me and I know it means a lot to Trixie too. She struggles to put stuff into words but she is really sorry for what she did," Jayden explained. Kurt thought it sort of explained things but he still didn't get where all this had come from. Oh well! Who was he to complain, his life just got a whole lot better!

"Anyway nice talking to you guys but Kurt and I have a date planned, so I'll be seeing you guys later," Blaine winked at Kurt.

"Oh! Hope you have a good time! Where are you going, Kurt?" Trixie called as she walked up and gave Jayden a light kiss on the cheek. _A very light kiss _Kurt thought to himself.

"Actually I didn't even know we were going on a date. Where are we going, Blaine?" Kurt asked, bewildered.

"Duh! It's a surprise date! I can't tell you where we're going but if it's a fraction as perfect as you are then we are definitely in for a magical evening," Blaine smiled.

Trixie and Jayden managed to force out a quick "Aw" each. Kurt just raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at Blaine, "Really Blaine? Now that's cheesy even by my standards."

Blaine grinned anyway and gave Kurt a chaste kiss before dragging him off. Jayden and Trixie exchanged glances.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what's up with them. I got here late only to hear Trixie defending me to the director! You could have knocked me down with a feather!" Kurt exclaimed once the two people he was referring to were out of earshot.<p>

"Yes, I'll have to agree with you there it is a little weird, but right now it seems pretty harmless I suggest we both just enjoy it while it lasts but don't expect it to last too long," Blaine answered.

"I agree. I mean I've had enough drama recently it would be nice to take a break for a little while. Enjoy some time with you and renew my love for musicals! However, I doubt I will be sharing too much information with them, at least until we know what they're up to. Anyway enough about them, can you tell me where we're going?"

"But it wouldn't be a surprise then!" Blaine protested.

"Blaine I'm surprised. Mission complete. Now, can you tell me where we're going?"

"No way! And don't even think of trying the puppy dog eyes because I'll just look the other way!"

Kurt gave a sigh; resigned to the fact that he would simply have to play along for this one. He could get his revenge another time. There was no doubt that revenge would be had though!

Blaine took Kurt through a labyrinth of narrow streets and alleyways, until they came to a large opening.

"Oh Blaine! I love skating!" Kurt exclaimed as they made their way to the huge ice rink.

"I really can't skate, but I knew you'd love it so we can go if you'll hold my hand," Blaine smiled.

Kurt didn't voice a response instead he took Blaine's hand in his; loving the way it felt like their hands fit each other better than anyone else's. Kurt knew for sure that this would definitely be a night to remember, he just hoped it would be for all the right reasons.

**Author's Note: Sorry that's a little shorter than normal! I literally have had no time to write and I wanted something to update, but if I rushed it to write more it might not fit in with the rest of the story! So I hope you liked it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone favouriting, reviewing or alerting this fic, it means a lot to me! Thank-you, again, to everyone who has made it this far. Would it help people keep up if I put a short re-cap at the start of each chapter? Just a suggestion, PM or review me.**

**Anyway enjoy chapter 16!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**When all is said and done**

Chapter 16

* * *

><p>Kurt giggled and hugged Blaine as they made their way over to get their skates. "This is so amazing! You're amazing! Of course I'll hold your hand, it fits so perfectly!"<p>

It soon became clear to Kurt that Blaine had booked their skating session in advance; he merely presented two tickets to the man at the front desk before tugging Kurt inside.

Kurt had been skating quite a few times, but he had never really had the time nor inclination in recent years. He was really excited by this, it was so unexpected. Kurt soon found the right size, he sprayed a little anti-odour into each one before putting them on. Though it had been a long time Kurt would never forget how to do up skating boots properly, also his wide knowledge of shoes meant that no lace could out-fox him. Blaine, however, was not so knowledgeable on the subject. Unlike Kurt he'd never been skating before but he remembered Kurt telling him once how free skating made him feel.

"Here, you are clearly incapable of doing those up, let me help," Kurt said in his this-is-not-up-for-discussion voice. He bent down, leaning over Blaine as he did so, and carefully did up the boots on Blaine's feet. Though the period of time was short, for Blaine is was amazing being so casually and unexpectedly close to the love of his life. It meant the world to him.

Blaine was unsteady at first on the ice. To begin with Kurt, unable to control his enthusiasm, skated ahead in long graceful movements, occasionally giving a little twirl much to the amusement of his watching boyfriend. Then Kurt noticed Blaine's struggling and skated over, "Sorry, it's been a while. Let me help you."

"Don't worry about it; it's nice to see you being so happy and free. I don't think I've seen you like this since high school."

Kurt gave an involuntary shiver at the thought of high school; immediately Blaine regretted his words. "Sorry, silly tactless me… Anyway, aren't you supposed to be showing me how to skate then?"

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand gently in his. "Ok, You need to stand up straight, you're short enough as it is and I'm going to have to crouch down to hold your hand if you keep up that unholy posture."

With difficulty, but much help and encouragement from Kurt, Blaine managed to straighten out his posture.

"Ok," Kurt continued, "Now that you're straight, no pun intended, you need to use long movements not short steps. Come on copy my movements."

Kurt was quite a good teacher; well at least he probably would have been if Blaine hadn't been so distracted by the beautiful pink flush that had taken over his cheeks. It enchanted Blaine and made it hard for him to focus on much else. This was much to the annoyance of his boyfriend.

By the time they had been skating for just over two hours, both boys were pretty hungry. So Blaine took Kurt over to the little restaurant that was alongside the rink. They feasted happily on warm cupcakes and coffee. It was heaven.

Blaine dropped Kurt back off on time to perform that evening. It was the first time in a long time that Kurt was really looking forward to performing; he'd managed to get Blaine a last minute ticket (one of the many perks of having a leading role). He'd never forget how on top of the world he felt as he belted out that final high F in defying gravity. He could feel adrenalin surging through his vein mixing with the love that was already there. Kurt felt invincible.

* * *

><p>The next day was a day where Kurt wasn't performing for once, he'd been very excited at the prospect when he'd noticed it late last night; but he was only to be disappointed. It was almost ironic that on one of the very few days Kurt had free was one of the few that Blaine wasn't free. Kurt was going to spend the day with Mercedes but apparently she'd recently made a new friend, and he'd asked if they could go out together that day. Mercedes had offered to turn him down but Kurt didn't want that. It would be nice for Mercedes to make a few other friends as it must be difficult for her with his bus rehearsal and performance schedule.<p>

So Kurt decided he would have to let his mind travel back in time to before Blaine had been here. It was hard to think about what he used to do with his free time then as it seemed such a long time ago; though in truth it can't have been more than a few weeks. Time was passing quickly they had already had their first week of ten and Kurt wanted to fit in as much Blaine time as possible before he left for Broadway. It seemed silly considering there was still a lot of time left; but Kurt was already thinking of their departure with dread. When they split up at the end of these ten weeks Kurt knew it would be the last time he would see Blaine, anything more would just be too much. They needed to move on. Kurt knew, since this relationship was supposed to be sped up, that really they should be moving on from chaste kisses but he still needed to respect himself. The emotional ties with Blaine were bad enough he had no desire to make them worse. They would make-out but Kurt didn't want to go any further than that.

Kurt headed down to reception, maybe a walk round town would distract him from the less than happy thoughts that were clouding his mind. It was only when he got down that he noticed Nina wasn't at reception. Kurt quickly realised today was Nina's day off, he'd completely lost his schedule since Blaine came. It was nine thirty, himself and Nina usually met for coffee at ten on her days off (they often fell on the same days as his). Kurt smiled; well at least he'd have some company today, and headed off to Starbucks.

Kurt arrived about five minutes early, so he was surprised to see Nina already at their usual table when he entered the coffee shop.

"Hey Nina! It seems like ages since we last had coffee together, so much has changed!" Kurt greeted her as he drew out the chair opposite her.

"Hey Kurt, how are you doing?" Nina returned Kurt's smile.

"I'm doing great, thanks! It seems everything is coming up my way for once!"

"Aw! Kurt! I'm so happy for you! If anyone deserves some good luck I know nobody better than you! Tell me everything that's been going on! I can tell you're desperate to share!" Nina, loved spending time with Kurt, he was like the brother she never had; they shared a lot of things in common. They had their disagreements but they got past them and were better friends because of it. They had before Kurt's recent London tour when he was working in a different musical.

"Well, basically me and Blaine are getting on so well! Yesterday, he took me to the ice rink in town and we skated together and it was so romantic, Nina! Oh and you'll never guess who the latest couple are," Kurt paused effect, "Trixie and Jayden, Jayden is Blaine's freaky ex who punched me in the face by the way!"

"Oh my God! Seriously? I thought he was gay… and that she was a bitch who nobody would ever touch with a forty metre pole, let alone date! When did all this happen?" Nina stared incredulously at Kurt.

"A few days ago, I was as shocked as you! They don't really seem very intimate to me, but you know, some couples can be quite secretive like that! Anyway, I'm not complaining; now that Trixie actually has a man in her life she's stopped picking on and has even been defending me! That can only be good news! Jayden was also pretty nice; he even apologised in a very good natured way, he even bought me flowers!"

It was at this point that Nina began to feel a little suspicious. Who really can change their personality that much so quickly? It didn't quite ring true with her. "Kurt, I'm not sure about this. Doesn't it sound a little too good to be true to you?" Nina asked, careful not to destroy Kurt's good mood.

"I know, don't worry me and Blaine had the same thoughts on the matter. The way I see it is that there is nothing that they can really do to hurt me or Blaine by pretending to be our friends. We figured it would be a pointless endeavour to try to call them out on the whole friends thing. I see no point in re-angering Trixie. This doesn't mean, however, that we're not going to be extra careful when around them," Kurt explained, he hoped Nina would agree as she held an opinion he very much valued.

Nina nodded slowly, "yes," she said, "that sounds pretty good to me. Just make sure you don't get sucked in, I don't like Trixie but even I will admit she's clever."

"Well, I am even more so," Kurt said defiantly.

"I know that, Kurt. You know how to care of yourself better than most, just don't lose yourself in all this romance, don't let your guard down, and don't screw this up. You can't get heartbroken again, Kurt, we both know you wouldn't be the same," Nina said soberly.

Kurt nodded, he checked his watch; it was only half past ten. Time really did seem to drag when Blaine wasn't there. It wasn't that Kurt didn't like spending time with Nina, it was just that Blaine seemed like a kind of drug to Kurt and being away from Blaine was torture to say the least. Kurt mentally rebuked himself, he needed to stop getting himself so tied down to Blaine.

* * *

><p>Mercedes was sitting in a restaurant opposite Malcolm. She had met Malcolm last night when Blaine had taken Kurt off to go skating. Blaine had offered to take Mercedes too but she didn't want to intrude on their time together so she had refused. Just afterwards, however, she had nearly regretted the decision: Mercedes didn't know London at all and it was difficult for her to find something to do there. That was why Malcolm was really a God-send to her. She remembered their meeting well.<p>

_She had just turned a corner when a handsome, young and quite tall man bumped into her._

"_Oh I'm so sorry didn't see you there! Are you lost?" Malcolm had asked her kindly._

_Mercedes had been feeling quite low and just wanted to get back to the flat but she didn't want to be rude to the stranger who was being so nice… and was actually pretty hot! "No, it's my fault. I'm not lost but I'm new in London so I'm still trying to get to know my way around."_

"_A bit strange to leave a pretty girl like you all on her own, I think. I would have thought you have a whole queue behind you of men… or women wanting to escort you," Malcolm gave her a flirtatious wink, "I'm Malcolm by the way."_

"_Definitely not for me! You flatter me! I'm Mercedes," Mercedes smiled at him, it had been a long time since a guy had seemed so interested in her. It had felt so nice._

"_You're one to be flattered. Here let me escort you as it seems that others are too blind! Where are you heading?" Malcolm asked, making Mercedes blush in the process._

_She had been unwilling to give out Blaine's address but there seemed little harm in it. After all, she was sure Kurt would be over the moon if she got a boyfriend. So Mercedes told him the address and he took her arm gently and the two of them walked up to the flat._

_They had got on really well; Malcolm liked all the things Mercedes liked! She was sure Kurt would also like him as it turned out that he was also a massive Broadway fan! He was her Mr Perfect, right there in front of her. With all this on her mind Mercedes didn't hesitate to accept his offer of a day out the next day, though she had fretted about Kurt afterwards. _

Mercedes had been sure she had imagined his perfection, but then there he was again the next day. He hadn't changed a bit, if anything it was even better as they just picked up from where they left off. Mercedes felt so happy in that moment, she didn't even notice Malcolm's hurried texts under the table.

**AN: Next chapter we find out more about the mysterious Malcolm, also Blaine and Jayden try to rebuild their friendship, will it work out?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I have been writing this while having a splitting head ache so sorry for any mistakes I didn't see!**

**When all is said and done**

Chapter 17

"Hey Mercedes, long time no see! How are you doing?" Kurt grinned at the appearance of his best friend. It had been two weeks since Kurt's conversation with Nina and a lot had changed. Trixie had continued to be nice to Kurt; on one occasion she has even given Kurt her flowers after a show, in a gesture Kurt hoped to have been apologetic. He hadn't seen much of Jayden but from what Blaine had told him Jayden had reverted back to who he was when they first met. Kurt wasn't quite sure what to make of it; most of him was happy that Jayden was being nice again, but on the other hand Blaine had _dated _the good Jayden.

However, the biggest change was Mercedes: she was now in a relationship with Malcolm. Kurt had never had the chance to meet Malcolm, but from what Mercedes had told Kurt it was clear she was being treated well and was really getting to like her new boyfriend. Kurt was, of course, happy for his best friend. He loved her to bits and had been worried that she would struggle to find someone who could live up to her kindness and warmth, so Kurt was pleased that she had found someone. There was really only one problem: Kurt seemed to have talked more to Mercedes when she was in America than he did now. They never seemed to spend any time together. Kurt was extremely happy to find that his best friend had found someone; he just wished he would be able to see her more often to share her happiness. It had been two whole weeks and he'd only had a few texts from Mercedes, and from what Blaine told him she was barely at the flat either. Blaine said that she got back either when he was in the process or had already gone to bed and that in the morning she normally left when he was half-way through breakfast. The only time Blaine said she was around was when Kurt had a performance.

Kurt really wanted to meet Malcolm, he had a full papa-bear speech planned but whenever Mercedes asked he had already bought stage show tickets or booked their reservations. It was starting to worry Kurt, but Mercedes didn't seem too bothered so he let the matter drop.

They had had this meet up planned for four days. Kurt had made sure to have something planned in advance as it seemed otherwise he wouldn't get to see his best friend. Kurt was glad he had Blaine. They had been out on a date nearly every night over the last couple of weeks. It seemed they had been to every part of London, Kurt wasn't complaining, though, he didn't really care if they just went to the same place every day as long as it was with Blaine. Kurt had always had his dreams and always enjoyed fantasising about being on Broadway. However, now, when he was closer than ever before, he found it physically painful to imagine his future. Kurt was coming to the realisation that fame and fortune meant nothing to him unless he had someone to share it with. Kurt wasn't sure whether that person would be in America.

"Hey Kurt! Gosh! I've missed you so much, I'm sorry I haven't been available recently. I travelled all the way to London to see you and it seems we talked more when I was in America!" Mercedes apologise, echoing Kurt's earlier thoughts.

"Don't worry about it, Mercedes. I'm glad you've finally found someone who is rumoured to be worth all your fabulous-ness! But I will only truly forgive you if you tell me everything and I mean _everything _about him," Kurt said with a wink.

"Oh Kurt! He's just perfect! He spends all his time with me! We seem to go to show after show then restaurant after restaurant. We even get breakfast together every morning. He treats me really well; he won't ever let me pay for a thing though I know this must be costing him an absolute bomb! He's so gentleman like as well! He always dresses well you'll be pleased to hear! Oh and he likes musical almost as much as you do! He often takes me to ones, in fact the other night we went all the way to Birmingham **(AN: Birmingham England, not America I doubt that would be possible in one evening!) **to see a production of _The Sound Of Music _he said he found particularly good! And he is a great listener. He listens really well to everything I have to say and he is always there if we come across some emotional territory. I think I might be falling for him, Kurt," Mercedes whispered the last part. She really hoped her best friend would approve.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you! I don't know anyone more deserving of true love than you, Mercedes! I think it's great you've found someone! So… have you had sex yet?" Kurt blushed as he said it but he was curious, his best friend was very unpredictable as to what her values of dating were so Kurt had no idea as to the point where couples could be intimate in that way came for her.

Mercedes blushed, "no not yet," she said quietly. "We haven't even shared a proper kiss yet. We do a lot of cheek kissing, a bit like with you; he's very gentleman like and he says he doesn't think I should feel pressured into doing anything I would regret later. He also said it would be more meaningful if we take it slower. Though, to be honest with you, I'd be quite happy to have sex with him, he is capital H hot!"

"I'm glad he's good looking, I don't want him screwing up your wedding photos! I am surprised you'd find anyone who'd want to take it as slow as that! Even Rachel would probably be ok with second base after the amount of time you two have spent together. Oh well, you just make sure it's really special when you finally do!" Kurt grinned.

"I think it's a little early to be talking of wedding bells quite yet! Are you still in touch with Rachel?" Mercedes change the topic.

"Yes, we still text a lot and call about once a week, she's still struggling with the harsh world of Broadway! I do feel sorry for her. I guess she just doesn't stick out enough, I don't think it has anything to do with lack of trying or talent," Kurt sighed, he really did sympathise with Rachel, he knew how much she'd sacrificed to try her hand at Broadway. She'd even broken up with Finn.

"I do feel sorry for her. Everything just seemed so possible back when we were in New Directions; I guess the big wide world just isn't like that. Oh by the way, I heard on the grapevine that Brittney and Santanna are dating quite seriously, we might just be expecting a wedding pretty soon!"

"Oh my God, that's great! I'm so happy for them! I knew they'd get together eventually!"

The rest of the conversation flowed easily. It mainly centred on reminiscing about New Directions. However, they also discussed Blaine and his and Kurt's latest dates as well as the latest news on Trixie and Jayden. Kurt was so glad they had managed to enjoy the morning together that he felt quite said when they heard the text tone of Mercedes' phone. He had been having fun and he was sure Mercedes had too.

"It's from Malcolm!" she squealed.

Kurt leaned forward: keen to get news of Mercedes' mysterious new boyfriend.

"He says to come and meet him at the park; he has a surprise for me! Oh! I wonder what it could be! Oh, but I wish we didn't have to say goodbye, Kurt, I was having fun. It has simply been too long! I'll ask him if I can bring you along. I'm sure he won't mind I've told him so much about you, I think you two would get along like a house on fire! In fact, I'm not sure whether or not I should warn you to keep your hands off my man!" Mercedes joked as she texted Malcolm back.

"Don't worry! I'm perfectly happy with Blaine thank you very much! But I have to admit the way you describe him he does sound like a gay guy, not stereotyping here but, stage shows fashion and good hygiene are all signs!" Kurt teased.

Mercedes gave him a mock slap as she put her phone down on the take and stared at it expectantly. It was as though her mental power would speed up the process of Malcolm's reply. They both jumped when the phone buzzed for a second time and Mercedes' hands were on it in a flash.

Kurt noticed his best friend's slight frown at the message she got in response. He hoped everything was ok. He was about to voice his concern when Mercedes spoke up, "Sorry, Kurt! Malcolm says today is a special day for us as our two week anniversary and he has something romantic planned."

Kurt nodded, "It's fine Mercedes, I'm just sorry to see you go it's been great talking I think it definitely makes up for the trip from America. Can we go again tomorrow; I'm finished with day time rehearsals the cast are word perfect so we only go in for our performances. I have plenty of time so you can just fit it around you."

They both stood up and Mercedes reached into her bag to pay for the coffee but Kurt stopped her, "Don't even think about it! Let me treat my best friends to a coffee for once!" Mercedes would have protested if it had not been for Kurt's pleading smile and puppy dog eyes.

She sighed and nodded before they both left hand in hand. Kurt left her a few streets from the café. "I would really like for you to meet Malcolm soon, Kurt. I will talk to him about it; he's so kind I'm sure he will be happy to meet you. I just know you two will get along great!"

"I look forward to it Mercedes. I can't wait to meet the man who you have fallen for! I'm sure he has fabulous-ness to rival my own, though I doubt anyone can be quite as fabulous as myself!" Kurt finished with a silly laugh.

"Thanks for understanding Kurt. We will meet again soon!" Mercedes hugged her best friend before dashing off at a speedy pace to meet up with her new boyfriend.

Kurt sighed, he really hoped they would be able to meet up again soon. He decided that there was just enough time to do a little shopping before his date with Blaine that was in two hours.

Kurt loved shopping still. It had been a tough decision between fashion and singing and he still hadn't completely ruled it out as a career choice. Kurt made his way toward the mall feeling slightly lifted from the uneasy feelings he had felt when he had left Mercedes. It seemed strange for a new couple to spend quite such a lot of time together and why was it so hard for Kurt to meet Malcolm?

Kurt brightened even more at the sight of a huge Marc Jacobs shop. He was home! Kurt immediately b-lined for a large display of scarves. Perfect! Kurt was quite happy to look at scarf after scarf for quite a long time without feeling any particular need to buy anything. He was quite content to be in his own little world. It was just Kurt and a large quantity of scarves.

Which is why Kurt nearly screamed when a voice called to him from quite close by. Kurt jumped and dropped the scarf he had been holding to see who had called out. It was Trixie.

"Oh hey Trixie! You scared me for a second there!" Kurt sighed with relief. He was just glad it wasn't some evil blood-sucking demon here to kill him and take away his scarves.

"Sorry Kurt, didn't realise you got so into shopping. I honestly tried being quieter!" Trixie was clearly holding back laugher, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I like scarves! I get very focussed when I'm around them. So, what brings you here?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Same reason as you really," Trixie answered as she picked up the scarf that Kurt had dropped, "I share your passion for scarves. It drives me insane when people will put together a really great outfit then get the colour wrong on the scarf and it ruins it, or even worse forget a scarf entirely!"

"I never knew we had so much in common! I couldn't agree more. I always almost scream at the television, because it can make the most well put together outfits look like cheap trash!" Kurt vented.

"Oh I like this one!" Trixie said picking up a bubble pink scarf.

"No, no I never thought pink was really your colour. It offers too much of a cliché," Kurt paused before picking up an olive green scarf, "now this would really suit you. It adds mystery! It shows your not just an every girl but that you have something special. I would definitely get this one, if you still wanted to wear pink it would go as well."

"Oh really, do you think so?" Trixie picked up the scarf and took it over to a mirror, "oh! Wow, Kurt, I never knew you had such a good eye!"

"Yes, I've always been a massive follower of fashion. I know it's pretty stereotypical but it's just the way I am! It was always a big choice for me between a music career or a fashion career. I spent many sleepless nights let me tell you! In the end I chose music of course, but it's always something I may pursue later in life," Kurt explained. It may have been a trick of the light but Trixie almost looked impressed at this new revelation.

"Goodness, I never knew. Well, I'm in love, wild horses couldn't part me from this scarf now. Please will you come help me pick a jacket I'm not sure which style would be right for my body shape!" Trixie said as she pulled Kurt over to a long line of jackets.

"Sure thing but I only have an hour and a half before I'm meeting Blaine, so we can't spend too long," Kurt decided that it would be nice to have a little company and there was no point in pissing Trixie off by refusing to shop with her, especially when she was being so nice.

So Kurt helped Trixie pick out a new jacket with ease. In fact it only took fifteen minutes before Kurt directed Trixie to a jacket that she insisted was The One.

"How about we go get some coffee?" Trixie asked, after paying for her new scarf and jacket.

"I'm meeting Blaine for lunch soon but hey, you can't have too much coffee!" Kurt sighed as they both went over to a nearby Starbucks.

"So how are you doing, Kurt?" Trixie asked non-chalantly.

"I'm doing pretty well actually. I'm really enjoying the production, it's great having my best friend here and I have a fabulous boyfriend. I don't think things can get much better to be honest! I'm practically living the dream!" Kurt said with a grin.

"Oh Kurt, that's great. You have to know how sorry I am for how I treated you over the years. I never really thought much of it but I have been doing a lot of thinking and I decided that it wasn't right. I hope we can still be friends," Trixie finished with a hopeful smile.

"Of course, Trixie," Kurt confirmed, though he didn't quite meet her eyes.

"So are you and Blaine doing ok?" Trixie asked, trying to meet Kurt's gaze.

"Yeah, we're doing great! He's such a gentleman! He seems to take me out every day!" Kurt's eyes were shining as he thought of Blaine, perfect Blaine.

"I'm so glad you've found someone, Kurt. Please give me some details, I would love to share in your happiness! How did you two meet?" Trixie pushed.

Kurt sighed he would have to tell her something, but he would definitely not give her any information that he might regret later. "We met in Paris actually. It was after one of the shows and I was sitting outside. I was a little upset at the time and he saw me and came to comfort me. He was so good to me that we stayed in touch and met again in London. Blaine is Joseph in _Joseph and the Technicolor Dream coat _he's an amazing singer!"

Trixie nodded at each bit of information, yet inside she was getting annoyed, she needed to know how they met the _first _time. But she knew if she perused the issue it would only lead to suspicion, so she let it drop. There was still time. So they spent the rest of the time they had discussing fashion, musicals, almost anything really. Trixie realised she actually had quite a lot in common with Kurt. In a different time she might even have been able to call him friend.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone who has made it this far! I love you all! I feel like I have been neglecting the Klaine romance in all of the drama so here is a chapter full of Klaine! The song is Eternal Flame by The Bangles and also Candles (do I even need to say it?) by Hey Monday/Glee. Caution extreme cheesiness and fluff!**

**When all is said and done**

Chapter 18

The date with Blaine had been great fun. They had eaten at a great restaurant, it wasn't too fancy but the food was delicious and the atmosphere had been friendly. Kurt didn't have a performance that night so they had gone to the cinema to watch the latest romantic comedy. They had sat at the back and though they hadn't gone any further than chaste kissing it had been wonderful. Kurt had rested against Blaine who had held Kurt's slight frame against him. They had shared a bag of popcorn and gone through every single cliché of movie dates. It was cheesy but neither of them could bring themselves to care!

They walked hand in hand back to Blaine's apartment. Kurt had been about to say goodbye when Blaine interrupted him. "Would you like to come in for a coffee?" Blaine asked.

"Don't you think we've been through enough clichés for one night? Also, I'm not sure I'm ready for that," Kurt blushed.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that. I literally mean coffee, nothing else. That makes it not a cliché because I actually mean coffee. I remember just how you like it," Blaine said giving Kurt his puppy dog eyes.

"What about Mercedes? It's late and I wouldn't want to wake her up," Kurt asked.

"Oh she won't be back for another hour yet. She always stays out quite late when she's with Malcolm. Come on, Kurt, you know you love my coffee," Blaine finished with a wink.

"Oh fine then, two things I can't resist; coffee and your puppy dog eyes and you used them both. Not fair, Blaine, not fair," but Kurt contradicted himself by smiling.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and gently led him up the stairs to the apartment. Kurt remembered the apartment well from his last visit though he hadn't gone back since the night Mercedes arrived from America. Some things had changed a little. There was evidence of Mercedes living there only not as much as you would expect; Kurt guessed this must be because of the amount of time she was spending with Malcolm.

Blaine turned the radio on and put a kettle to boil. Kurt sat down on the love seat near the table.

"Why London, Blaine?" Kurt asked, "You never quite got round to telling me why you moved half way across the world."

Blaine left the kettle and came over to sit next to Kurt. He put his hand, very gently, on Kurt's knee, "When I realised that I'd lost you, I realised that I couldn't look at you anymore without feeling pain. I couldn't deal with you being within touching distance and I could never close the gap, so I left at the earliest time I could. I transferred to Dalton and deliberately picked a college course I knew you would never choose. But it didn't work out for me. We are too much alike so a course that wouldn't suit you also didn't suit me. So, to do the course I wanted, I moved to England because I knew you'd have your heart set on New York. I stayed here ever since.

"It all sounds so stupid now, but back then you were all I ever thought about. You were the last thing I thought about as I went to sleep and the first thing when I woke up. Even when I was with Jayden I was picturing being with you instead. I guess that's why we would never have made it as a couple. You've always been with me, Kurt, not in physical form but always in my heart. Because however much of my soul I give to another after you I can never give it all because I left most of it with you. My heart, Kurt, will always be yours."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes; he didn't say anything for a long time. All Blaine could see of Kurt's emotions was a solitary tear slowly making its way down his face. Blaine very slowly lifted up one of his hands to wipe the tear away. Kurt leaned forward and into Blaine, holding Blaine's head in his hands.

Their lips met, gentle at first but soon it turned into an open-mouthed kiss. It was something else then, not quite passion, there was too much tenderness but it was getting there. They were slowly starting to trust each other more. When they broke apart for air Kurt leaned in further, curling himself into Blaine's chest. Blaine just held him close.

The radio was still playing in the background but Blaine and Kurt ignored it to begin with

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
>Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?<br>Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?  
>Is this burning an eternal flame?<em>

"I think this just got cliché despite your best intentions, Blaine," Kurt muttered into Blaine's hair

"It's only cheesy if we sing it," Blaine countered into Kurt's ear.

"I think a little cheese can be nice as long as it's only every now and then," Kurt whispered.

"Well in that case," Blaine murmured standing up and starting to sing the next verse.

_I believe it's meant to be, darling  
>I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me <em>

Kurt laughed, Blaine's voice was definitely made for this song, Kurt decided he better take over a least until Blaine sorts out his octave. So he started to sing the next couple of lines.

_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
>Or is this burning an eternal flame?<em>

After that they seemed to slip into an easy duet, Blaine singing a couple of octaves lower, of course, but it worked.

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain _Blaine Belted out.

_A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain _Kurt finished just a loudly but in his higher tone.

_I don't want to lose this feeling _they both belted out the final line of the chorus together, their voices which on their own seemed mismatched coming together in a beautiful harmony.

They repeated the chorus before Kurt launched into a repeat of the first verse.

_Close your eyes and give me your hand  
>Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand? <em>

Kurt took Blaine's hand before placing it on his own heart.

_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
>Or is this burning an eternal flame?<em>

Blaine took Kurt's hands as he took over the verse. They looked deeply into each other's eyes. They didn't bother singing the rest of the song. Most of it was background singers anyway and their divaness would certainly not allow either of them to sing the background part whatever the circumstances. So instead they let the music take them over. Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine; it wasn't as heated as the one before but it carried with it so much love. They stayed kissing in Blaine's kitchen for the rest of the song, their hands still clasped together. Kurt didn't care that it what probably the most cliché thing they'd done in an evening full of clichés, it didn't matter. Being with Blaine and kissing Blaine; that was what mattered.

They were both sad when the song finished, the kettle had boiled. It felt as though the song had been their time for romance and now that it had past they had to go back to their lives. Neither of them wanted to but it had to be done. So dropped each other's hands and Kurt went back to sitting on the love seat while Blaine went to pour the coffee.

When the coffee was made Blaine came and sat next to Kurt, he handed the coffee to Kurt. Kurt drank it slowly and Blaine followed his example. Neither of them felt the need to say anything, it was a comfortable silence. The radio continued to play but neither of them where familiar with the songs.

When they both finished the coffee Blaine took Kurt's mug to wash it up.

"Let me help," Kurt said standing up quickly.

"No it's fine, only will take a couple of minutes," Blaine answered.

When he finished Blaine sat back on the love seat with Kurt; the silence that before had been so content had now become uncomfortable. Kurt decided something must be done.

"You know," he began shyly, gaining Blaine's attention, "there are plenty more cheesy love songs on youtube."

"Are you saying it would be OK to make a night of all the clichés and start a fresh tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Kurt answered.

So with that they headed off the Blaine's room. They took it it turns to pick a song, sometimes they would sing along, other times they would just listen but most of the time they would dance along. Slow dancing to the slow dances and random goofy dancing to all the faster ones. Eventually they started picking songs from their high shool years.

Blaine went first with _Teenage Dream. _He started to dance circles around Kurt, giving him flirtacious winks and smiles. Kurt just laughed and gave Blaine a quick kiss and cuddle at the end.

"So we're playing it like that are we?" he asked cheekily before putting _When I Get You Alone On. _Blaine groaned while Kurt just laughed.

After slow dancing to _Somewhere Only we Know, _laughing at _Don't You Want Me, _and goofing around to _Misery; _Kurt put _Candles _on. The atmosphere seemed to shift slightly. Kurt had only meant it in a fun way but when he heard the starting lyrics he realised how the song that they had sung when they started their romance had turned into their life story.

_the powerlines went out  
>And I am all alone<br>But I don't really care at all  
>not answering my phone<br>all the games you played , the promises you made  
>couldn't finish what you started only darkness still remains<br>lost sight, couldn't see  
>When it was you and me<br>blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight  
>I beginning to see the light<br>blow the candles out ,looks like a solo tonight  
>but I think I'll be alright <em>

"But I wasn't alright," Kurt murmured.

Blaine came up to him from behind, "I can't believe I was so stupid as to pick this song for us to sing. What was I on?" He gave a nervous laugh before noticing Kurt's tears. "Don't cry, Kurt. It's just a song. Do you want me to change it?" Blaine asked.

"No, leave it," Kurt whispered.

been black and blue before  
>there's no need to explain<br>I am not the jaded kind playback's such a waste  
>you're invisible , invisible to me , my wish is coming true erase the memory of your face<br>lost sight  
>couldn't see , when it was you and me !<br>blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight  
>I beginning to see the light<br>blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight  
>but I think I'll be alright!<br>One day  
>you will wake up<br>with nothing but "you're sorrys "  
>and someday<br>you will get back  
>everything you gave me !<br>blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight  
>I beginning to see the light<br>blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight  
>but I think I'll be alright !<p>

Kurt buried his face in Blaine chest and let the tears fall. It wasn't right, they'd been so happy why did he have to pick such a stupid song and ruin it? He felt Blaine's hands either side of his face, gently pulling.

"Kurt, look at me," Blaine murmured quietly. Kurt obeyed; looking into Blaine's eyes with his own tear stained ones. "It doesn't have to be like that. We're not that song. We can change the lyrics, re-write it. You understand me, Kurt, we can change the final chapter in the book."

Kurt nodded slowly, a small smile gracing his lips. Blaine placed a chaste kiss on his slightly wet lips.

Blaine hugged him close, "Now how about a new song, this isn't as cheesy as it could be."

They spent a few more songs in the same cheesy way before they went back to the love seat to chat about anything and everything. It was just like time had been frozen since they broke up in high school. They talked like they had known each other forever and so many things had not been forgotten. Blaine still knew about Kurt's passion for fashion and Kurt still knew about Blaine's obsession with pink sunglasses and _Harry Potter_. Kurt never realised how late it was or how tried he felt; it was just so nice to be spending time with Blaine.

* * *

><p>Mercedes arrived back later than usual. The house was silent as she came to the conclusion that Blaine must be asleep as usual. Her date with Malcolm had been great but it was starting to annoy her that he never seemed to want to go any further than kiss her cheek and whenever she tried to kiss him he would turn his head to the side. He always said how beautiful she was so why wouldn't he kiss her? Mercedes sighed, she guessed she just have to have patience.<p>

Mercedes headed to the kitchen to get coffee, she was greeted with an adorable sight. Kurt and Blaine had fallen asleep on the love seat. Kurt was resting on top of Blaine with his head curled into the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine's arms were still hugging Kurt's waist and his head was bent slightly down as though he had fallen asleep kissing the top of Kurt's head. Their legs were wrapped around each other's; it was one of the most beautiful things Mercedes had ever seen. If love could be symbolised if a single picture, Mercedes thought that that scene there should be the one to do it.

Mercedes didn't get herself any coffee instead she went straight to bed for fear of disturbing them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone sticking with the story! I'm trying my best to update as fast as humanly possible! Here's chapter 19! :)**

**When all is said and done**

Chapter 19

_Kurt was sitting on Blaine's bed. He could hear the raised voices downstairs and it made him uncomfortable. It made him uncomfortable because he felt it to be his fault. He felt guilty because he knew it was causing Blaine pain. He hated it when Blaine and his father argued. Kurt didn't go to Blaine's house very often for that reason but Blaine liked it when he came round. Blaine always insisted that the fights weren't Kurt's fault and he shouldn't be worried. Kurt always worried. Every time he heard the raised voices downstairs he was scared Blaine would be chucked out, or worse hit. Kurt didn't think he would be able to bear the guilt of it. _

_He wanted to go downstairs and fight with Blaine. To tell his boyfriend's father to stop being so ignorant and accept the son he had been given. If Blaine was Kurt's son (that would be a bit strange) he would rejoice in his son's optimism and musical ability. What does it matter anyway who your child wants to marry as long as he or she is happy. Kurt would never say that he "hated" anyone but he most certainly reserved a very significant dislike for the elder Anderson._

_The argument seemed to reach its climax. Though Kurt was glad to hear it coming to an end it was getting particularly nasty. Kurt wanted to cover his ear and pretend to be somewhere else, maybe even put his headphones in and listen to the "Wicked" soundtrack; but he couldn't do that to his boyfriend. It was his biggest nightmare that one day he would give in and that would be the day that Mr Anderson would take it too far and hurt Blaine. God forbid that day came but if it had to happen Kurt needed to be there._

_There was a final shout before Kurt heard familiar footsteps making their way upstairs. He sighed, he was just so relieved that Blaine was ok; nothing else mattered. _

"_I'm so sorry Kurt," Blaine apologised, "I hate it when that happens; it's not fair on you at all."_

"_Don't worry about it, Blaine, it's not your fault. I'm just glad you're ok. I shouldn't be here though, I keep causing trouble between you and your father. Maybe I should just go," Kurt started to stand up but Blaine caught his wrist._

"_Don't you ever apologise for being here. I invited you over because I love your presence. I love _you, _Kurt. If my father can't understand that then it's his loss because he is missing out on getting to know the most caring loving, beautiful and kind person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Anyway I love you more than him and he knows it. That's why he'll never force me to choose. He knows you mean more to me than anything else," Blaine held both of Kurt's hands, looking into his eyes; searching for an answer to an unspoken question._

_It took Kurt a while to be able to form a complete sentence after that, when he regained his composure he gave Blaine an answer, "and you said you were no good at romance!"_

"_I'm serious Kurt. I'm in love with you! And…" Blaine trailed off. _

"_And what? Blaine I can see it in your eyes you have something you want to ask. You don't have to be worried about it. Just ask, because I'll always love anyway!" Kurt cradled Blaine's head in his hands._

"_I'm worried you'll think it too forward or silly. Maybe it will even creep you out a bit, but I hope you won't leave me over it…" Blaine was cut off by Kurt._

"_Blaine, I don't think I could ever leave you so just ask me!" Kurt almost laughed at the absurdity of the prospect. He could never leave Blaine._

"_Kurt; and I don't mean right now or even in a few years' time, but at some point in the future would you, if you wanted to, would you possibly consider marrying me?" Blaine blushed, he face turning as red as a tomato._

"_Blaine, don't be silly! Of course I'll marry you! Where else am I going to go? You mean everything to me; when I look into your eyes I know I'm home and when I hold you I never want to let go. If I marry you then I never will have to let go, will I? But maybe give it a few years first," Kurt smiled, he was actually pretty shocked. But he knew exactly how Blaine felt if Blaine hadn't asked it would only have been a matter of time before he would._

"_Ok, that's great! Though, I hope you don't mind if I don't quite call you my fiancé quite yet. I want to give you a proper proposal, one that's really memorable."_

"_Blaine, as long as it's you proposing, I don't think it matters."_

_The conversation was soon followed by a kiss; it was beautiful because Kurt had never felt so wanted, so loved in his whole life. He knew that the person he loved wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. It didn't matter that it wasn't a "proper" proposal because the emotions behind it were as "proper" and real as any proposal! _

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke. He felt a little hazy at first. The dream had been so vivid it was hard to believe he had actually been on a sofa the whole time. But it wasn't a dream, not exactly. It was a memory. It was a memory of the wonderful year they had spent together at McKinley. The whole time they had been looking towards the future. They had talked about how much better things would be. It seemed ironic that now that the future was here all he ever wanted to do was go back to that year.<p>

He glanced outside; it was still pitch black so Kurt knew it had to be a good few hours before he need to get up. Kurt cuddled into Blaine's chest a little deeper. It wasn't long before he fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Blaine was first to wake up in the morning. Normally he would have gone to make coffee immediately on waking up, but he felt a warm body almost completely on top of his own. Kurt. He looked so peaceful when he slept. When Kurt was awake he always had little stress lines on his face, even when he smiled Blaine could see them. However, when Kurt slept his whole face relaxed. To Blaine it was something that could only be described as angelic.<p>

Blaine was glad neither of them were busy today. He hated the idea of having to wake Kurt up. He liked having the feeling of Kurt's warm body pressed against his own. It was comforting to Blaine he doubted he had ever slept so well in five years. Kurt next to him just felt _right _as though they were moulded together but had been snapped apart.

Blaine glanced around the kitchen. Nobody seemed to be awake yet, but then Mercedes walked in, as if on cue.

"Hey," Blaine mouthed at her, he didn't want to speak for fear of waking up Kurt.

"Hey," she replied, smiling fondly at the two of them still curled up in the same position as she had come across them in last night. It was sweet.

Mercedes went to make up her breakfast. Soon the smell of fresh coffee filled the kitchen. This was all it took to wake up Kurt.

"Coffee?" Kurt mumbled, turning slightly into the sofa and away from the light.

"Do you want a cup?" Blaine asked gently. However, it couldn't have been gentle enough for Kurt as he was half way across the room in a matter of seconds.

"What am I doing here?" He asked, shocked.

"I think we must have fell asleep on the sofa last night. Anyway I refer to my previous question: would you like a coffee?" Blaine asked sweetly.

Comprehension seemed to dawn on Kurt; he nodded.

* * *

><p>Trixie was five minutes late for the meeting with Jayden and Marco. A usual it was at Marco's place. At least she was making good progress now. She could at least have something to tell them about how well she was doing.<p>

"Finally, Trixie, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten! You need to be prompt! We run a very tight ship here and if you don't play your part then there's really no point in you being here," Marco had never been a man of patience.

"Actually I have progress that I think more than makes up for a slight time slip up. I had a coffee date with Kurt yesterday and it turns out he is a complete fashion boffin and wanted to work in fashion. He also could probably be very easily persuaded to go after that line of work still! If he wanted to study fashion, America is definitely the best place. That would rule out Blaine!" Trixie said triumphantly.

"That's stupid! Why would Kurt listen to you about his career choice! Oh well! At least you've finally done _something_! Me and Blaine have been out for coffee a few times. Blaine and Kurt date din high school but broke up in senior year. Apparently they went through a lot of bullying together and it's that that brought them closer. Due to this I think this is all the more reason to keep up being nice to them. We don't want to draw them further together," Jayden gave his report.

Marco merely watched the proceedings, but soon all eyes were on him.

"What progress have you made with that American diva?" Trixie asked, he tone showing a clear distaste for Mercedes.

"While you have all been fixing a couple of coffee dates I have been out with Mercedes every day! In two weeks Kurt has only seen her once! This cuts off Kurt's voice of reason if anything were to go wrong in their relationship. Also Blaine can no longer go to Mercedes for advice. Most of all though is the simple fact that a girl will tell you anything if you make her fall in love with you. And that, my friends, is pretty much what I've done," Marco finished with a self-satisfied smile. Overall he felt pretty pleased with himself; after all nobody would suspect him of any foul play while they believed him to be totally impartial to the situation. Marco had many opinions of the relationship, but Malcolm had met neither Kurt nor Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! We finally know who Malcolm is! Unfortunately it seems nobody else does!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: I'm actually currently on holiday but somehow I managed to smuggle my laptop in my luggage then I would have used my brother's iPhone 3G on a USB to post however he called Chris Colfer a f*g so we had a massive argument and haven't spoken since. So I am now in a cafe using the WiFi there! …. No quite sure when posting a fanfic turned into Mission Impossible… oh well! Hope you like this chapter as I went through a lot to post it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**When all is said and done**

Chapter 20

It was a week since Kurt had spent the night on Blaine's sofa, since then he had not seen Mercedes though he had been spending ever-increasing amounts of time with Blaine. It seemed like everything he used to do alone he now had a partner for. Kurt found it almost physically painful to imagine going back to being alone; which is why the announcement hit him the hardest.

It was after one of their many shows. Kurt had been happy with how it had gone; he was finding it easier to interact with Trixie in character with each performance. The director called them in for a quick announcement. Kurt just thought it might be about the renovations to the theatre or something silly like that. It wasn't.

"I have recently had a call from New York. There has been a recent accident on the New York underground that, though there have been no fatalities, has meant that the show preceding ours has had to have its stint shortened due to the number of cast members injured. Therefore I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear that we are heading out to New York early. We have two weeks left in London before we're heading out. We will be fitting in as many extra shows as possible in the next two weeks. We didn't have many shows planned left so there shouldn't be many tickets to refund," once finished a deadly silence filled the room. It was only to be broken a few minutes later by cheers erupting from the cast. This was what they had all been waiting for.

Kurt had dreamed of being on Broadway since he was three and he saw his first musical; however now, when he was closer than ever, he couldn't even bring himself to smile. He didn't think about the cheers, the fame or the recognition. Only one thought dominated his mind: Blaine.

He couldn't say goodbye to Blaine, not yet. He wasn't ready to say goodbye. This had always been inevitable yet now it seemed impossible, Kurt wondered if it was always going to end up like this. However long he spent with Blaine, would he always want more time? Kurt didn't want to know the answer but he did. And now the end had come so unexpectedly quickly he was panicking. How was he going to tell Blaine?

Kurt barely registered the director telling them all that if any of them had a problem with the new arrangement they could go and see him. Kurt knew he couldn't do that. He'd been given everything he'd ever wanted, why couldn't he be happy with that. If he gave up now chances were he might never get another opportunity like this. No, there was no choice in the matter, he would have to go.

Trixie smiled at all the celebrations going on around them, but inside was a different story. Trixie was starting to panic. They only had a week otherwise Blaine would probably be coming to New York with them. The two of them would almost certainly become a big Broadway power couple and quite possibly take the lime-light away from anyone for the next five years. They had to split them up… and fast!

Trixie managed to meet Marco's eyes from across the room. She knew he was thinking the same thing. Trixie gave Marco a nod in the direction of the stage door and the two of them walked over to it.

"What are we going to do? We only have two weeks!" Trixie was starting to panic. This was no going to plan at all.

"Stay calm! We don't have time for one of your freak-outs! You need to get closer to Kurt! Invite him to your place, treat him well and then try to have a heart to heart. We _have _to find out what made them break-up. In the mean-time I will talk to Mercedes. I'm pretty close to her now so I should be able to find it all out; however, I think it best if we both try, then we have two shots at getting it right. I'll also talk to Jayden; find out about Blaine. We good?" Marco spoke quickly in hushed tones.

Trixie merely nodded and rushed off to find Kurt. She knew it would be hard to find a date when he was free as he spent so much time with Blaine but she was sure there would be some day that he was free for whatever reason.

Kurt was standing in a corner. His face was the picture of sheer shock. He clearly had not been ready for the announcement. Trixie slowly walked over to him. She knew she would have to be very gentle and understanding if this was to work out. And it must work out! Trixie gently put a hand on Kurt's small shoulder. He jumped despite her carefulness, Trixie muttered quick apology. She hadn't meant to scare him.

"So, what do you want, Trixie?" Kurt asked.

"I'm worried about you. You look as though you were just told an earthquake had just hit a house containing all the people and things you love. I think we can talk about this. I don't want to love London either. I can't leave Jayden. We have more in common than I think you realise," Trixie was careful with her choice of words. She knew one wrong move could mean game over.

Kurt looked at her. He looked right at her and deep into her eyes, "I don't want to leave him. Yet this is all I ever dreamed about. I don't know what to do. Do you think he'd come with me if I asked him?"

Trixie wasn't sure what to say in answer to this. On one hand if she was reassuring now she may get closer to Kurt and get the opportunity to find out more; it would also be following the plan. However, this might be her chance to split them up. If she could convince Kurt against it then it would be a full success thanks to her. Trixie thought about it for a moment. She knew she would have to go for the first option. The second was too much of a risk and even if it did pay off Kurt may miss him so much he would call Blaine to come to America anyway.

"I think if he felt as much for you as you obviously feel for him then he would not hesitate. Is that what you want then, Kurt?" Trixie decided she would answer kindly but casting doubt was always a good thing.

"Do you really think so? I'm not sure; he has a life for himself here. Oh, I don't know what I want. I love being around him, I know that, and I think I do love him but there are still past ghosts hanging round and I'm not sure it would be good for me if he stayed. It's just been so long," Kurt's sentences were jumbled. It was clear to Trixie that he really didn't know. She could take advantage of this.

"Listen, I'm pretty good with relationships. Why don't you come to my flat and we can talk this over. I'm sure between the two of us we can sort out this mess," Trixie placed her hand back on Kurt's shoulder.

"I guess I have a couple of hours before I'm meeting Blaine. Where do you live?"

"Come with me, I'll show you," Trixie carefully guided Kurt with her out of the theatre to her place.

* * *

><p>"Jayden!" Marco yelled through the phone.<p>

"What is it?" Jayden asked back.

"Listen, we're going to Broadway in two weeks! You have to move quickly! We need to find out why they broke up and break them up _fast!_" Marco spoke very quickly. Jayden could only just understand what it was that he was saying.

"Listen, can we meet for coffee? I'm still kind of confused," Jayden asked. He needed advice ad Marco was always pretty sure of himself. He would know what to do.

"Sure think, I'm heading to the Starbucks across the road from our theatre. Meet e there," with that Marco hung up.

About ten minutes later Jayden arrived at Starbucks to see Marco waiting at a table with two coffees. He walked over to him.

"Thanks for the coffee. You really didn't have to!" Jayden said, gratefully taking a sip of the coffee put for him.

"It's no problem. You're a lot easier to deal with than Trixie so I'm going to hang around you!" Marco laughed.

"Yeah she can be a bit of a handful! So, what's going on?" Jayden asked.

"Well, basically we're going to Broadway in a couple of weeks. We need to move faster. You need to try to have a heart to heart talk with Blaine. Maybe if you tell him that you heard it from Trixie so you're the first person to let him know. That gets you closer to him. Then ask him what he's going to do about Kurt. Just go from there try and get him to open up," Marco advised.

"Wow! You're so much better at this than I am! I wouldn't have a clue what to do! Thanks, Marco," Jayden laughed.

"Don't mention it," Marco replied.

After this a silence followed. It wasn't particularly comfortable to either of them but neither knew quite what to say. It was then that they realised how little they knew about each other.

Marco was first to break the silence, "So where do you come from?"

"I'm from Scotland originally. However, I moved to Doncaster when I was ten. What about you?" Jayden was grateful for the conversation.

"I used to live in America too. I'm from Michigan, I liked it there very much. I went to college in New York then after I applied for lots of parts in stage productions. When this one came up I applied. My father was partially funding the show so I got the part pretty easily," Marco gave quite a brief account of his life story.

"So, why do you hate Kurt so much?" Jayden asked.

"I don't hate him," Marco replied simply.

"See, from what I gather, you have been going out of your way to make his life pretty miserable and now you're trying to break-up his relationship. I doesn't fit," Jayden pushed.

"You say you love Blaine. You're not exactly going to make him happy are you?" Marco countered.

"That's different I'm in love with Blaine. I can see they're not right for each other. He would be better off with me!" Jayden snapped.

"They fit perfectly for each other. I don't think I've ever seen a better match. If they stay together now I can see them getting married and having lots of children somehow; if not children then a load of cats. They are right for each other. It's sickening," Marco sighed. Jayden could see anguish in his face and he knew there was something Marco wasn't telling him.

"Why do you want to break them up then? You don't seem like the type to do it only to get more attention from the press. What's your reason, Marco?"

"It doesn't matter. It will never happen. I don't even think _I _know why," Marco bowed his head; unshed tears in his eyes.

That is when it suddenly clicked in Jayden's head. "You love him don't you, Kurt I mean." It wasn't a question.

Marco slowly nodded his head, "I know it's stupid but ever since I first saw him he had this awe about him. It was like he was shining; like there was a beautiful light within him that shined to the world. I felt so good when I was with him. He made me happy even when he was yelling at me. When he was sad it made me feel sad, though, I cried almost every time I did something to hurt him. I fell so in love with him ever since I saw his eyes. He has such beautiful eyes, they're like the ocean, I can just look into them and I lose myself. I asked him out just a week after I first met him. But he didn't feel the same way and he rejected me. I now realise it probably wasn't me; he was probably still just upset over Blaine, but I felt like he'd stabbed my heart. I felt like it was a personal attack on me. How dare he make me fall in love with him and then reject me! It wasn't fair!" Marco banged the table with his fist causing Jayden and a few other people in the café to jump but Marco didn't notice, "it wasn't fair," he murmured quietly this time.

"After he rejected me," Marco continued, "I just felt so angry. I had these pains in my chest every time I saw him and I just knew it was his fault. That bitch! So I tried to get over him; I wanted to make him jealous so that he felt the kind of pain I felt. I started dating Trixie; I didn't like her at all and she's a girl to boot. I didn't care I was so focussed on Kurt. I knew I hurt her when I told her that we had to break-up. When she asked me why I blamed Kurt, I don't know why but it made me feel better knowing that she would hate him. Then I started turning the other cast against him. I would spread rumours and yell slurs. Trixie helped, of course, she was still angry two. I know it wasn't right what I did to Kurt. I know it isn't right what I'm doing well. At first I just did it all because I wanted to hurt him but now I feel like it I ruin his life enough then he will say yes when I ask him out. If I make him unhappy then offer him an alternative then he will take it. He would only be with me if he had no other options but I could live with that if he were mine," Marco finished, he was crying by now. It was the first time Jayden had seen Marco cry. Marco had always been so put together it was starnge to see him torn down by Kurt. However, when Jayden thought about it, he could identify with Marco, because he felt exactly the same way about Blaine.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Ok here's the next chapter! :) hope you like it! The song is Showbiz by Muse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee *le creys***

**When all is said and done**

Chapter 21

Kurt glanced around Trixie's apartment. The walls were all a cream, Kurt guessed this must be because she knew she wouldn't be staying there long. However, the walls were all covered with poster and newspaper clippings. All were of Trixie's life. There was her birth notice from the paper the day she was born, there were a few clippings from what must have been a school paper about various achievements and a few from a college newsletter. There was also a huge _Wicked _poster which showed Trixie in full stage make-up and Kurt though back briefly to the photo shoot they'd done just before they started touring.

"Come sit down here. I'll go make us some coffee," Trixie gave Kurt a textbook show smile.

"Thanks," Kurt said as he sat down in the chair indicated. Truth be told Kurt was starting to feel a little uneasy; Trixie kept shooting him show smiles and seemed all too keen to get him into her flat. Kurt was quite tempted to just make his excuses and leave but he knew that that would be rude. He didn't want to upset her and chances were she was just being friendly.

Trixie came back a little later a tray; two mugs of coffee, a jug of milk and a sugar bowl. Kurt and Trixie both poured milk into their coffee but both left the sugar.

"I like sugar in coffee," Trixie mused, "but I need to start watching my weight." She gave Kurt another unnecessary smile.

"You don't need to worry about your weight, Trixie. You look fine," Kurt reassured her. He did only because he felt it was required of him, though.

"Thanks Kurt! You're so kind! You deserve happiness. I know we've not really been the best of friends before but since I started being nice to you I think we've really connected. Don't you think so?" Trixie asked with a sickly sweet smile.

"Er… yes," Kurt stumbled, "I guess so."

"I'm glad you think so too!" Trixie enthused, seemingly not noticing Kurt's reluctance. "So naturally I care for you, Kurt. You know I'm always here for you if you ever need to talk. You seemed a little upset I think we need to talk more, Kurt," Trixie placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm just not sure about going so soon back to America. I mean, I'm grateful because I am able to be in a Broadway musical. It's always been my dream, I guess I'm just going to miss Blaine is all," Kurt murmured.

"I think I can help you. I've had to move around a lot in my career I've been through quite a few heartbreaks. Though, I must admit, you and Blaine seem very close," Trixie noted, "How did you two meet?"

Kurt thought about is response for a few minutes before giving an answer. He didn't want to jeopardise anything by giving Trixie information she could use to bad effects. He decided to tell her just enough to answer the question, but he had to be careful with what he gave away. "We met in high school," Kurt told her.

"What year? Were you two in the same school then?" Trixie pushed.

"Same year, we're the same age. I met him when I went to spy on his glee club. It was stupid at the time; I was just angry at some of the boys in my school. They saw right through my disguise but Blaine didn't mind. We got talking and realised we had a lot in common. We stayed friends for a while and I joined his school, it was then that we got together. However, I missed my friends a lot and the problems at my old school were solved so I went back. A couple of months later Blaine joined me. We were together then for a year before we broke up. Then we met in Paris, Blaine works here and we found that there was still the same spark so we decided to try again," Kurt decided that this was as much as he was prepared to share with Trixie so he decided he may as well just tell her.

"What caused your break-up?" Trixie asked, placing her free hand over one of Kurt's.

"It was just stupid really. At the time it seemed important but now I look back on it I know it shouldn't have broken us up," Kurt said trying to put as much finality as possible into his voice so Trixie wouldn't continue her questions.

Unfortunately Trixie didn't get the message, "what was it, Kurt? You can trust me."

"I'd really rather not delve into this right now, Trixie. Can we talk about something else?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, if you don't tell someone you might be holding a grudge without realising it. Now, if you tell me then we can talk it through as civilised adults. I would just hate it if something happened to your relationship, especially if I could have done something about it," Trixie tried to look Kurt in the eyes but couldn't quite manage it.

Kurt sighed, "I'm not holding a sub-conscious grudge, Trixie, far from it, I just feel that bringing it up might also dredge up bad feelings so I'd much rather leave it. Anyway I'd better get going. Thanks for coffee, Trixie. See you tonight."

With that Kurt left the table and marched out of Trixie's flat. Trixie knew she had lost her chance, he would trust her in the same way again because he'd figured it out, though he was too polite to say.

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine!" Jayden called running up to Blaine who was walking through the mall trying to find a nice scarf for Kurt as it was their date tonight and Blaine thought Kurt might appreciate the thought.<p>

"Hey Jayden!" Blaine called back. They weren't exactly friends but Blaine didn't have the heart to point this out to Jayden.

"Have you heard the news?" Jayden asked.

"What is it? Is Kurt ok?" Blaine asked; he knew it was a stupid reaction and he should relate every last thing back to Kurt but he couldn't help it. Kurt was always on his mind.

"Yeah, as far as I know. Trixie told me as soon as she found out: Wicked are moving out to New York in two weeks. Their visit has been cut short. I'm not sure quite what the reason is but I think the preceding show is having difficulties for some reason. I'm surprised you hadn't heard yet. I though Kurt would have told you; Trixie told me as soon as she heard the news," Jayden repeated his previous statement for emphasis.

Blaine just brushed it off, However, "I'm sure he just wanted to tell me in person." Inside, though, Blaine was shocked. He didn't mind that Kurt hadn't told him yet as he knew Kurt would have told him on their date. He was bothered by the fact it was happening in the first place. He thought he had another six weeks to convince Kurt to stay with him. Instead Blaine only had a fortnight. Blaine wouldn't dare think about what would happen if Kurt left without him. Blaine knew in hi heart that he would have to follow Kurt, but if Kurt told him to stay in London he could hardly say no. That would be disrespecting Kurt's wishes. Blaine knew Kurt all too well; he knew Kurt wouldn't let him sacrifice his London life for him. It was all too soon.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jayden asked carefully.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He'd just been hit with news that could change his life forever and now the man who had hurt him, more importantly, had hurt Kurt and tried to split them up was asking oh-so-calmly if he wanted to talk about it. He knew Jayden still didn't like Kurt why should he have to listen to Jayden pretending to care. "Listen Jayden, I know you don't like Kurt. You don't like me and Kurt as a couple. I get that you want to be friends and that and I can deal with it, but don't pretend to care, Jayden, because I know that if me and Kurt broke up you'd be celebrating. I don't need your help or sympathy. You may find it oh so easy to forget what happened but I don't, so just go home and let's pretend this conversation never happened. I'm sure you'd be very good at it as it seems to me pretending has always been your strong point," Blaine vented.

Jayden left Blaine alone without another word. Jayden knew that whoever it would be to find out the much needed information, it certainly wouldn't be him.

* * *

><p>Marco entered the coffee house. He could already see Mercedes sitting at their usual table.<p>

"Hey 'Cedes!" he called to her, he gave her a light peck on the lips and mentally cringed at the thought of girl-kissing.

"Hey babe!" Mercedes cooed back, she gave him a friendly yet slightly alluring smile.

Marco knew he could do it. They'd built enough of a relationship. It had only been a few weeks but he'd spent nearly every hour of every day with her. He knew she trusted him completely, he would just have to ask in the right way and she would tell him everything. He got this.

"I was thinking and I would love to meet your friend Kurt some time. I know we have a lot of stuff planned but in a fortnight time I know a great musical that's on nearby. If what you tell me about Kurt is true I'm sure he'd love it. I think you'd love it too, of course, and I love you so everyone's a winner. Would Kurt have anyone special he'd like to bring along?" Marco knew the question was perfect it was innocent sounding and it offers Mercedes something she wanted in return; for him to meet Kurt. Of course, in a fortnight's time both he and Kurt would be in America. It was perfect.

"Oh yes! Malcolm that sounds amazing! I love you too! I think Kurt would probably want to bring Blaine along. But if I asked him I'm sure he could leave Blaine for _one _evening!" Mercedes laughed.

"Ooh Gossip, do tell!" Marco continued his innocent and unaware act. As far as Mercedes knew he had no idea if Blaine even existed.

"Blaine is Kurt's boy toy! They literally spend _all _their free time together! Not that I can complain because I spend pretty much every free second with you!" Mercedes gave another easy grin.

"Oh that's only because I'm deeply in love with you and would die without your near constant presence. Now what can I get this gorgeous lady to drink?" Marco layered on the charm.

Mercedes giggled, signalling to Marco that his plan was working, "Oh, you know me, just the usual please, darling."

Marco went to get their order. He made sure to get Mercedes a cookie with a drink; he decided he couldn't be too much the perfect boyfriend at this crucial time. He arrived back to her and layed the tray down with a flourish, "Your order, madam."

Mercedes giggled once more, "Oh Malcolm, you shouldn't have! I love these cookies but they'll make me huge!"

"Mercedes, I don't think a single cookie would ever make you huge. Your perfect as you are and even if you were huge I'd love you anyway because you still be my amazing girlfriend and I think it would hardly mare you beauty in the slightest," ok Marco realised he was probably over-doing it by now but Mercedes seemed to be enjoying herself immensely so he couldn't have done anything wrong.

"Anyway," Marco continued, "I do believe I was promised gossip. Give up the goss!" Marco winked at her as he said it.

"Well basically Blaine is Kurt's boyfriend; the met in high school but broke up. Anyway Kurt met Blaine again in Paris when he was touring so they're sort of back together but I think Kurt just wanted it to be short-term thing. However," Mercedes raised an eyebrow at this point, "now I think they just might stay together. Blaine is very good to Kurt. I'm just about getting to forgive him for what he did before."

"What did he do before?" Marco asked.

He didn't really need to push Mercedes for the answer. She trusted him so it was his' for the taking, "well some jocks tried to split them up. I think it was Karofsky in the end, well, really he liked Kurt. So he told the other jocks that it wasn't right to have a gay couple in the school with nobody doing anything to stop it. So he got them to photo him lip-raping Kurt. Kurt pushed him away of course but they sent the photo to Blaine. Blaine thought Kurt was cheating and had a massive go at him for it. Kurt was so upset! By the time Blaine had realised his mistake Kurt was too pissed at him to take him back. It was pretty horrible if you were caught in the middle. Kurt hasn't really been right since but now he and Blaine have sorted themselves out I think things are better for him. I had a lot of reservations about it to begin with but Blaine has proven me wrong. I was happy to be proven wrong. I hope they'll stay together now," Mercedes smiled slightly her head filled with images of herself walking behind Kurt in a bridesmaid's dress; Kurt in a designer tux.

Marco felt slightly shocked. He was also pretty angry. How dare Blaine treat Kurt like that! Blaine didn't deserve someone as amazing as Kurt! Marco did! He would always look after Kurt and keep him safe; he would never hurt Kurt, if only they could be together! Marco suddenly realised that Mercedes was waiting for him to say something.

"Wow! I never really expected such a story!" Marco was genuinely chocked so he hoped Mercedes would buy it.

She did, "Yeah, I think I'd have pretty much the same reaction if I were in your position! Don't worry about it! Want to split this cookie with me?" Mercedes asked, changing the subject.

* * *

><p>Marco went through the rest of the date in a trance he answered when asked a question and he behaved appropriately but he wasn't really there. Most of Marco was in a high school with Kurt and Blaine. He was thinking over what Mercedes had said. He found himself feeling very guilty for what he did to Kurt. It wasn't Kurt's fault. He'd had his confidence shattered by a difficult relationship.<p>

* * *

><p>Marco gave Mercedes a quick peck on the lips. Instead of heading home he dashed off the theatre. There was something he needed to get off his chest.<p>

He let himself go as soon as he got there.

Controlling my feelings for too long  
>Controlling my feelings for too long<br>Controlling my feelings for too long  
>Controlling my feelings for too long<br>Forcing our darkest souls to unfold  
>And forcing our darkest souls to unfold<br>Pushing us into self-destruction  
>Pushing us into self-destruction<p>

Marco allowed his voice to crescendo letting all his emotions go with the music.

And they make me  
>Make me dream your dreams<br>And they make me  
>Make me scream your screams<p>

He still felt it every time Kurt was hurting. It hurt Marco, yet it seemed almost worse because every time it happened it was a grim reminder for him that he loved Kurt and yet would almost certainly never have him.

Trying to please you for too long  
>Trying to please you for too long<br>Vision of greed you wallow  
>Rhythms of greed you wallow<br>Vision of greed you wallow  
>Rhythms of greed you wallow<p>

It was time for Marco to have things go his way for once he would split up Kurt and Blaine. Kurt would come to him. Even if it took until he was old and grey. One day Kurt would be his.

And they make me  
>Make me dream your dreams<br>And they make me  
>Make me scream your screams<p>

Controlling my feelings for too long  
>Controlling my feelings for too long<br>And forcing our darkest souls to unfold  
>And forcing our darkest souls to unfold<br>And pushing us into self-destruction  
>And pushing us into self-destruction<p>

Marco could see all the bad things he was doing and they were all Kurt's fault. It was all Kurt's fault. Kurt needed to feel his pain yet he knew it was wrong. Marco felt so conflicted. It wasn't his fault, though. I was Kurt's fault. They had to do this.

And they make me  
>Make me dream your dreams<br>And they make me  
>Make me scream your screams<p>

Marco didn't realised he wasn't alone. Someone watched his performance from the back of the theatre. The person didn't applaud at the end but he did make a few realisations. Jayden knew that Marco must have discovered something. Together they could do this.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Again this chapter is a lot more focussed on Klaine! There's a mix of fluff and angst in this! Hope you like it! So sorry for the late update! My life has been so hectic with getting back from holiday a few days ago. When I was there the internet was so dodgy I couldn't post this! Anyway here's chapter 22! :)**

**Disclaimer: Just. No.**

**When all is said and done**

Chapter 22

"Hey Kurt," Blaine called Kurt over. Blaine spotted Kurt from a few feet away but he had had his back turned away from Blaine.

Kurt sighed, he was dreading telling Blaine the news. It wasn't just that he knew that Blaine would be upset; it was how it would change his outlook. Until now Blaine hadn't known, neither he had, they had been acting as if they had had time to spare. Whatever Blaine said he knew that the new revelation would change things between them; it would be a constant reminder to Kurt of the little time he had left. Kurt wanted it back to the way it was. But he knew he couldn't. Lying to Blaine wouldn't be right. Kurt knew Blaine deserved better; he knew he would have to tell him. "Listen, Blaine. I have something really important I need to tell you, but first let me just say that the past few weeks with you have been really great. I even think they might have been the best weeks of my life. But that doesn't change the agreement we made, and I have to tell you that…"

"Kurt, I know," Blaine interrupted.

Kurt reeled back in shock _how did Blaine find out _he thought to himself. "What do you mean? Are you sure you're thinking about the same thing that I'm thinking about?" Kurt asked, bewildered.

"Well, unless you have something important to say other than that you're moving to New York early then yes. Is there something else?" Blaine asked biting his lip.

"No, of course not, what else would there be?" Kurt asked innocently, but a slight tenseness seeped into his voice along with pain of past hurt.

"Kurt, I didn't mean it like that. I know you," Blaine cradled Kurt's head in his hands and forced the countertenor to look into his eyes before whispering "I know you" once more as if to convey more meaning.

There was a delicate pause before the two of them broke apart, "How did you find out?" Kurt asked.

"Jayden told me, said he'd heard it from Trixie. Actually, if I'm completely honest with you, Kurt, I don't think his intentions are completely as they seem. It was almost as if…" Blaine trailed off, unwilling to say more for fear of upsetting Kurt.

"I won't be mad," Kurt murmured, "why should we care what he wishes to insinuate about our relationship?"

Blaine sighed, "it was almost as though he was trying to insinuate that you were keeping it from me. I know that isn't true, Kurt. He tried to get me to open up to him about our relationship. Of course, I refused. Let's just say I doubt we'll be meeting up for a friendly chat any time soon but I think you should watch out for Trixie. By the very fact that they proclaim to be a couple tells us that they're in this thing together. You haven't told her anything, have you? I'm sure we'll sort it if you have," Blaine didn't want to upset Kurt.

Kurt slowly shook his head, "no, I didn't tell her anything she could use. I told her some meaningless stuff about how we met but not in detail. She has nothing on us don't worry."

Blaine nodded, "What about Marco?"

Kurt shrugged, "Honestly, I doubt he has anything to do with it. I've barely seen him outside the performances. I hear talk he's met up with some London boy and is spending all his time with him. I'm kind of glad if he's found love though I'd hate to see what he would be like once we leave. I don't think he would take a break-up well and he can have an awful temper," Kurt shuddered in remembrance of a time when the full force of it was directed at him.

"If he ever gives you any trouble, and I don't care how far away you are, if he so much as looks at you in the wrong way again you tell me because I will always be there for you no matter how many miles there are between us," Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes to show he was being serious. Kurt gave him a smile but it was small and noncommittal.

"Err, Blaine, we've been standing outside for ages. Do you think it might be a good idea to go get something to eat now?" Kurt asked, slowly diffusing the tension that had built up throughout the past conversation.

Blaine paused before smiling, making sure it would be genuine; Blaine didn't want to lie to Kurt even with his facial expressions, "Yeah, you're right, I am pretty hungry. Shall we go in?" Blaine offered Kurt his arm which Kurt took despite mumbling something along the lines of "too dapper for his own good" but Blaine couldn't quite make it out.

The restaurant was quite a quiet one there weren't many people there and the few who were there were way too absorbed in their own conversations to notice Kurt and Blaine. Kurt didn't eat much but that was little to go on Kurt never seemed to eat much. Kurt always said he had to watch his figure _People in showbiz don't just magically stay thin, Blaine _he had said when Blaine had brought it up. Blaine didn't like Kurt was pressured into eating differently. Kurt always looked amazing why should he have to eat so little? He had, however, had to learn to let it go as he knew there was little he could do. Kurt was still so stubborn. Blaine could only hope he was so stubborn he would relinquish his own happiness to spite the others in his stage company. No, spite was the wrong word; Kurt would be showing them that they couldn't touch him. Blaine guessed he could sort of understand Kurt up to a point but he didn't think Kurt should stay where he was obviously unhappy. Blaine just wished there was more he could do. Blaine had no such worries about what he ate, if he was happy why should it be anyone else's business what he looked like?

They ate the meal in relative silence; both liking how they were so close that they didn't feel the need to fill every minute with pointless conversation. They shared smiles over their glasses and the odd comment was tossed between them, but other than that they were merely content with the other's presence. The end of the meal was followed by a slight argument over who pays the bill with Kurt winning out in the end and Blaine muttering about how next time it would definitely be his turn.

Though they had shared dinner together many times it never grew old for them. Kurt loved being with Blaine and eating with Blaine everyday almost made him feel like they were in a more stable relationship than one so temporary.

They left hand in hand in hand out of the restaurant. Blaine tugged Kurt over the a bench on the bank of the Thames. Blaine carefully stoked Kurt's perfectly placed hair. Kurt swatted his hand away.

"Hey you, you are not permitted to touch!" Kurt grinned, he didn't get Blaine fascination with his hair; his hair wasn't like Blaine's. Blaine's was all curly and inviting. When Kurt put his hand there it was all soft and puffy and it seemed to swallow his hand whole! His own hair was kind of boring by comparison, he felt, yes he made sure it was perfectly styled but it was hardly exciting. Maybe Blaine just saw something there that Kurt couldn't.

"You're so beautiful, Kurt," Blaine sighed as he stoked Kurt's cheek.

Kurt blushed, "Blaine we've already had our cheesy day! But I think you're beautiful too!" Kurt giggled before his voice turned more serious and he slowly brushed a lock of Blaine's hair behind his temporary boyfriend's ear, "in fact, I think you're the most beautiful man I have ever met; inside and out," Kurt smiled gently. He wasn't asking for the compliment to be returned he just wanted to say it.

"What did I ever do to deserve you," Blaine sighed.

"Blaine, you do realise that I can't stay with you, I have to keep going. I can't just let them win. I want to go with you, really I do but I just can't Blaine. It's not about the past anymore it's about the future; My future. I love you but I have to do what's right; people look up to me as one who has broken the mould, people think that they can do the same. As cocky as I know it sounds I am inspiring people by being in this production. If I can bring that much reassurance to people I think it has to be worth my own happiness. I know you think you can change my opinion but I stick by what I said to you in the beginning. I will understand if you don't want to see me anymore Blaine and I'm sorry if I have hurt you but I have done nothing but been completely honest with you," Kurt had tears streaming down his face as he tried to read Blaine's expression; he couldn't.

"Kurt, don't blame yourself. I would be lying if I said I haven't been trying to convince you to stay with me because that would just make me so happy, Kurt. I love you and I always will; I don't think there will ever be anyone else, Kurt, I only ever dated Jayden because he looked like you and when I realised how different you two were, how different everyone is compared to you, I have to break-up with him. I was stupid to believe he was like you because you are perfect and there is nobody who is like you in the slightest. There never will be. You are amazing and I am happy to call you mine for as long as you'll have me. If you told me that was two weeks then in two weeks' time I would leave but that wouldn't stop me trying to convince you to stay with me during those two weeks. You can tell me to move on all you like but I know I will never find anyone else. I don't want to make you feel guilty, Kurt, if you want to go to Broadway you do it and I'll be happy for you. I don't want you to stay with me for my sake I want it to be your choice. But, Kurt, please don't completely disregard your own happiness, please chose carefully and know that whatever decision you make I will _always _be here for you," Blaine held Kurt close to him and Kurt leaned into Blain; his head resting on Blaine's shoulder.

_I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be<em>

_I've seen you crying  
>You felt like it's hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>To make you see<em>

Blaine stroked Kurt's hair; for once Kurt didn't stop him and Blaine made sure to be gentle enough not to ruin the style.

_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy  
>But it ain't hard trying<br>Every time I see you smiling  
>And I feel you so close to me<br>And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

Kurt started to mumble along with his boyfriend. They used to sing this song together, it was kind of _their _song. It fit so well to the situation at the time. Even though it had been five years and Kurt had never sung or heard the song since he hadn't forgotten a single lyric. He was back in high school again singing in a deserted choir room; Kurt playing the piano or Blaine on the guitar. It didn't matter which way round they could make it work whatever; it was the lyrics that held meaning.

_I still have trouble  
>I trip and stumble<br>Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
>I look for reasons<br>But I don't need 'em  
>All I need is to look in your eyes<br>And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

_Cause you're here with me  
>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<br>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
>And you know it's true<br>It don't matter what'll come to be  
>You know our love is all we need<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

It was in that moment that the first wave of doubt hit Kurt's resolve to go to Broadway.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Thanks to all the people reading this on both FanFiction and Scarves and Coffee! After months of just trolling I have finally sorted out my tumblr blog! You can follow me at .com! Love you for making it this far! Special thanks to everyone who reviews! Your reviews really make my day! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**When all is said and done**

Chapter 23

Trixie and Jayden had been waiting outside Marco's for just over half an hour. It was unheard of for him to be late for anything. They both sat on the wall outside Marco's place. If they had been friendly with each other or even civil they probably would have talked; but they both could hardly stand each other so they just sat there with Jayden listening to his iPod and Trixie texting various friends of hers; every now and then she would give off an exasperated sigh.

When they were coming up to the forty minute mark Trixie finally broke the silence, "Right, that's it! I am going back to my flat. You can just stay here for all I care but as far as I'm concerned I have had enough!" and with a toss of her hair Trixie stalked off down the street without giving Jayden a second glance. Jayden didn't argue with her, partly because he knew there was no point but mostly because he didn't really like her that much and would much prefer to have the meeting without her presence.

Jayden continued to wait for another ten minutes before Marco finally showed up. "Hey Jayden, sorry I'm late! Shall we go in? I have much to tell you!" Marco very rarely apologised for anything so coming from him the apology was more than acceptable; Jayden followed Marco inside the building for them to get on with the meeting.

They headed inside and went to the lounge. Instead of sitting opposite each other as they normally would, they sat side by side; not overly close but it was comforting to each of them to know that they had gotten to know the other enough to do it(though Marco would never admit this).

"Where is Trixie?" Marco asked nonchalantly, unwilling to give away his pleasure at his absence.

"She left about ten minutes before you arrived. I think she was tired of waiting; you know what she is like," Jayden rolled his eyes; impatience was yet another thing he hated about his unwilling ally.

"Oh well! I can't pretend I'm all that put out by it; I never really like having her around. If it had been up to me I could have done this thing on my own! You are reasonably tolerable, so I don't mind it when it's just us," Marco stated.

"I prefer it when it's just us to. I feel like I can talk to you a lot easier and not just stuff to do with the plan… more personal things. You know, Marco I think I could almost call you a friend," Jayden quietened towards the end, ducking his head slightly.

Marco slightly touched by Jayden's words. He hadn't had many friends and the fact that someone was keen to be his friend sort of made him feel a little better. He hoped that maybe Jayden would be there for him if the plan were to fail. Of course he said nothing of this, he was not as daring as Jayden when it came to feelings; he had been hurt too many times. So Marco gave a non-committal grunt and turned both of their attention back to the task in hand, "So, how did it go with Blaine? Did you find anything out?"

And just like that the moment was gone. It had gone from being a tender discussion of feelings back to the plotting's of two bitter men. Marco couldn't help but feel a slight sense of regret as he watched Jayden's face change back to its hard exterior; he felt like he missed an opportunity. Of course he still continued to say nothing and soon his mind was flooded back with why they were both there.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I didn't really get anywhere with Blaine. In fact I think I pretty much gave myself away. I'm sorry Marco. Blaine can be really uptight about things like that I am surprised he was even civil to me after what happened between me and Kurt, but don't worry I haven't blown anyone else's cover I don't think so anyway," Jayden sighed.

"What did actually happen? See I'm still a little confused," Marco asked.

"I was angry. I know I shouldn't have done it but I did. It was just after Blaine had broken up with me and I was pretty upset over it. I blamed Kurt. I just felt so angry and upset and I used all that against him. They had just come out of the restaurant that then went on for their date. It upset me that Blaine was seeing another guy so close after we broke up! So I followed Kurt and I warned him to stay away. I didn't mean for it to happen, honestly I didn't. I just felt so angry. I punched Kurt in the face. I thought it would just hurt and he would yell at me more something. H-he fell back and hit his head on the edge of a brick wall and was knocked out cold. Blaine found him and took him back to his flat to take care of him there. When I went to speak to Blaine he was furious," Jayden finished. Every time he had explained what had happened to someone it had always been so awkward and embarrassing for Jayden. He didn't like admitting his faults. However, with Marco it was different, this time he felt kind of good about it; like taking a weight off his shoulders. Marco also had a bad past so it was more like sharing stories than a confession.

Marco didn't speak through-out what Jayden had to say. He stayed almost perfectly still and by the end his expression was unreadable. After quite a long awkward silence Jayden decided that he'd better prompt Marco if he wanted to get any kind of response from him, "Marco?" he said quietly, but just loud enough that Marco turned to look at Jayden.

Marco looked troubled by something and Jayden guessed it would probably have something to do with the reason he was singing that song yesterday. Suddenly Marco's face changed. It was now nonchalant, as though he had locked the other part of him away. It was so good that if Jayden hadn't been doing it himself for so long he wouldn't have recognised is as a mask. "Do you want to continue this meeting over coffee?" the nonchalant Marco asked.

Jayden knew he could either start up a massive argument now about Marco holding back or leave it for a bit and just focus on the agenda of their meeting; he picker the latter. "Sure," Jayden answered.

So the two of them left the flat and headed out to the coffee shop a couple of streets away. They didn't talk on the way there, nor did they hold hands but somehow this was a very intimate moment between the two of them. They both had a mutual understanding that they were, in some twisted way, friends. For Marco Jayden was the first person who'd ever asked him "why?" and wanted to know the real reason, and for Jayden Marco was the first person who was happy to be with him even when he knew of all of his flaws.

* * *

><p>Since finding out the news of the early departure had come about Kurt and Blaine were even more inseparable than ever. Kurt had spent the night at Blaine's. They had both shared Blaine's bed comfortably; it was just like it was when they were both young, though, Kurt had checked with Blaine that they wouldn't be going any further than kissing. Kurt wasn't sure whether he'd be able to go back to America if he'd made any more emotion connections with Blaine.<p>

So they slept with each wrapped up in the other's arm; whispering sweet nothings to each other way past midnight. It was perfect, right until they woke up.

Kurt wandered into the kitchen; yawning as he went. He was making coffee when Blaine came up behind him and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's tiny waist. Of course it was then that Mercedes came in.

"Oh sorry guys; never had you two down as the type to get it on in a kitchen!" she exclaimed.

Kurt immediately went a very deep shade of scarlet, "We weren't doing anything! We haven't done anything!" Kurt squawked; not only deeply embarrassed but also a little upset that his intimate moment with Blaine had been ruined.

"All I know is what I see! I also noticed that you two shared a bed last night!" Mercedes was clearly fighting off giggles at this point, "Shouldn't you be saving it for the honeymoon." Mercedes lost the war against her laughter and doubled over, giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh my gosh, Mercedes, I can't believe you just said that!" Kurt was practically purple by now. Then, noticing Blaine; "Blaine, this is not funny!" Kurt yelled him, freeing himself from Blaine's arms and swatting him with a tea towel.

"Listen guys, I don't have a problem with you getting it on, in fact, I fully support it! But Kurt is my best friend and it would be major awkward if I walked in on him and you in the middle of the act. That and I think it'd be pretty hard not the watch!" at this point Mercedes was met by an indignant squeal from Kurt but she moved on regardless. "So I was thinking it might be an idea if Kurt and I swapped living accommodations. I'm sure you both would like the space and privacy of being here; and I will definitely love the five-star hotel that's free of charge! So what do you think?" she gave a confident smirk.

Kurt just stared shocked. He wasn't quite sure what to say! Of course he would love to share with Blaine, but he was scared he would become too used to it. New York can be a lonely place especially if you're used to living with someone always there. He felt if he slept cuddled up to Blaine every night it would only be more painful when they parted for both him and Blaine. Then Mercedes made his decision for him. "Just to let you know, you have no choice in the matter my bags are already packed and I asked Nina to have yours packed for you too. You just have to collect them," she grinned at the two men's very surprised expressions and with that left the apartment. She decided it was probably best to get breakfast out today!

* * *

><p>"So what have you found out?" Jayden asked, leaning forward slightly in anticipation.<p>

"Well, and I am going to keep it short and simple, as we need to make plans; they dated in high school. They had about as serious relationship as you can get in high school and I'm guessing it was assumed that they would have stayed together after high school. Anyway some dumb closeted jock had a crush on Kurt so he got his equally dumb friends to photo him lip-raping Kurt. They sent the picture to Blaine and Blaine got angry. Kurt was upset that he fell for it and they broke up," Marco finished, staying true to his word by keeping it brief.

Jayden was shocked, whatever it was that he had expected to have happened it certainly wasn't this! "So what are we going to do about it?" Jayden heard himself ask.

"Well I'm not sure see I don't know whether we can do much that wouldn't scar Kurt for life. I mean if it does work out and he and I do get together I don't think I can deal with all the trust issues! I'm not much good with all the emotional stuff!" Marco mused.

"Well I think someone needs to just kiss Kurt and send the picture to Blaine. He will do the same thing he did five years ago and the two will split up. Even if they don't with a bit of luck it will cause enough past tension to re-surface that they have to end it anyway. You can either have Kurt with trust issues or not at all Jayden. We need to do something before they end up married!" that was really how Jayden and Marco worked so well together. One would be strong when the other was weak and vice versa; only problem was they were never sure who was being the strong one and who was the weaker. Was it strong to keep striving for what you wanted or did strength lie in letting someone go for their own good?

"Do you really think we should? I mean I really want to be with Kurt don't get me wrong but I don't want to be the same as some bullying jock from high school; would we be the same as him if we did this?" Marco was facing a dilemma of personal integrity. He'd faced people like that, to become like one was almost unthinkable, yet he really did love Kurt. So that made it right. Right? Right. Anyway he was sure what that jock felt was only lust. Marco wanted Kurt to be happy, he was better than that! But would Kurt ever be happy with him? Yes, he had to be Marco would give Kurt everything he could ever ask for! Of course they would be happy together!

"We are different," Jayden stated, backing up Marco's internal monologues, "we know that they don't work together. They have broken up before and broke each other's hearts. They are better off without each other," _Blaine's better off with me _Jayden added in his head.

They both chose to ignore the uncertainty in Jayden's voice. They wanted to believe they were doing the right thing.

"So shall we get this over with quickly?" Marco asked, he was a man of action and didn't like waiting around.

"When have you next got a morning or afternoon free?" Jayden inquired, knowing that the increase in performances due to the early trip to New York meant that free time was scarce.

"Next Tuesday. Do you want to do it then?"

"Yes, I think that will suit. Who is going to kiss him?" Jayden asked tentatively, he wasn't sure whether he had it in him to force a kiss on someone and Blaine would never be with him if he did it.

"I want to do it… I don't like the idea of anyone… of anyone else touching him. He's mine even if he doesn't see that. Anyway I believe that it will change his mind about me. Maybe if I do it right we won't even have to bother sending the pictures to Blaine," Marco gave a small smile at the thought of Kurt dumping Blaine in his favour.

They both knew it to be an almost impossibility but neither mentioned it. In fact they didn't bring up the subject again that day; it made them uncomfortable.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Ok here's the next chapter! BIG thank-you to everyone who has reviewed this fic! I send out my virtual hugs to all of you!**

**When all is said and Done**

Chapter 24

Later that day Kurt went off to go and collect his cases. Nina was at the desk as usual.

"Hey Kurt! Come to collect your things?" she asked with a smile, "I'm going to miss having you around here but I'm glad you're moving in with Blaine. I like the guy and I think he's good for you."

"Thanks, Nina! Yeah, but it's only tempory though, I'm off to New York in less than two weeks now!" Kurt smiled though they both could tell the smile meant nothing, Kurt was just very good at faking.

"Listen Kurt, I can't tell you how to live your life. You are free to make your own choices, but sometimes you need to wake up and smell the coffee. Do you really see yourself finding someone else? Can you see yourself married to someone that isn't Blaine? Can you honestly say that you would be happy with someone else?" Nina looked right into Kurt's eyes. Kurt tried to shy away from her glare but couldn't quite manage it.

"I don't know… I'm sure there are other people out there," Kurt stuttered.

"That wasn't what I asked. Will you be happy without Blaine?" Nina asked him.

"Maybe, I don't know what the future holds," Kurt caught sight of the sarcastic expression currently gracing Nina's face. "Ok fine! Probably not, I love him, ok! I wish I didn't, it would jut be so much easier if I could still hate him. Why is it always so hard, Nina?" Kurt sighed rubbing his forehead with the plam of his hand.

"Kurt, life's not supposed to be easy, but it is supposed to be worth it. I'm not sure your's will be if you only do the things that will makes others happy and not make you happy. You deserve to be happy, Kurt, just remember that," Nina sighed. Kurt really respected Nina and often followed the advice she gave. Nina was good like that; her advice was always well-balanced.

Kurt nodded, "Do you have my bags?" he asked, he didn't want to go any further with the conversation. He didn't want to be persuaded.

Nina stepped out of the reception area for a moment but soon returned with a couple of large suitcases, "I don't know how you can trave with so much stuff! There's another two cases back there! You might need to get someone to help! Feel free to use the reception phone!" Nina called as she headed back into the same room as before. Kurt wasn't quite sure who to call, he didn't really want to saddle Blaine with a load of bags but he really didn't have enough time to make two trips!

Luckily it was at that moment that Blaine walked into the hotel in person.

"Hey Kurt, I remembered how you always used to travel with way more luggage than necessary! So I thought you might want some help with the bags!" Blaine smiled happily and gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek.

"Aw, look at you two!" Nina cooed as she arrived back with the other two suitcases. "You're so coupley! It's sweet!"

Blaine smiled at Nina, "Kurt is very impotant to me."

Kurt just smiled, only this time it was a real smile that seemed to shine through his whole being. Nina could tell he was completely hooked on Blaine's presence! "Aw Blaine! Why do you have to be so perfect?" he grinned.

Blaine quickly grabbed the two biggest bags, leaving Kurt with the slightly smaller ones, Kurt sighed, "See you soon, Nina. We must meet up for coffee!"

Blaine and Kurt walked side by side out of the hotel, "Blaine," Kurt said, "you really are very perfect did you know that?"

Blaine smiled, "I think you have us confused, Kurt! You are really special! Anyway what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't help you with your bags when you moved in with me?"

Kurt sighed, "Blaine, you do know that this is just until New York?"

"No, Kurt, I don't think you understand. You think I'm just going to stand here and let you walk out of my life again. I learn from my mistakes. Last time when we… we broke up, well I never stopped thinking of you and I don't think I could deal with that again. It would only be worse now. You are completely free to make your own decisions but I am also at my lesiure to try to show you your… options. Now can you please stop bringing it up. We've been through this!" Blaine swiftly dived to give Kurt another peck on the cheek.

Kurt huffed but knew thetopic was exhausted.

* * *

><p>"Okay," said Trixie, "what's the plan?"<p>

Trixie, Jayden and Marco had all met up in the park. They needed a full action plan.

"Basically," Marco began, "Kurt will come through the stage door entrance as usual, he will then go towards his dressing room. You two," Marco pointed at Jayden and Trixie, "stay in my dressing room. You will each have a camera so that there's double the chance of getting a good picture. I will walk down the corridor in the opposite direction. I will strike up a conversation, you guys need to be ready to take the picture when you here me say the word rainbow. It's a common word enough to not be noticed yet uncommon enough so that there is very little chance of me saying it before the right time."

"After the kiss," Jayden took over, "we need to move fast. Marco will probably stay with Kurt and try to keep him distracted as much as possible though this may fail. Me and Trixie will develop the photo at the near-by photo-copying room. Then I will make sure Blaine get's the photo. Are we all clear?"

Trixie seemed please with the plan the two men had drawn-up. She was glad that they had done it as, if she was honest with herself, she hadn't a clue what to do! The plan was pretty simple and her role was a minor one. Really she was only there in case Jayden botched the photo! With a bit of luck soon Kurt would have to leave the company from his broken heart and she would rule Broadway! She would get the lead role and her and whatever man she chose would becom the next power couple!

* * *

><p>Mercedes was happy with the new hotel room! She was glad she had swapped with Kurt. She hoped that maybe sharing a flat would bring Kurt and Blaine closer together. If Kurt stayed in London Mercedes wasn't sure how long she would stay. She had friends and family back in America obviously, but, though she knew leaving her family would be hard, she could leave them for Malcolm. He was so good to her. He made her feel special.<p>

This visit was all about being a good friend to Kurt. She had always been close to Kurt and they would always have each other's backs but sometimes Mercedes felt she was sick of just being there for someone when they needed help. Mercedes had broken up with Sam in highschool. They got on well together but they always considered each other friends more than anything else. Things became awkward and Mercedes knew their relationship just wasn't meant to happen.

They had stayed close friends and still lived a couple of roads away from each other. Sam had had girlfriends after Mercedes, but they were never good ones, well not in Mercedes' opinion. Sam had never really had a serious relationship since Mercedes. All his girlfriends tended to be quite shallow or they would mock him for his nerdy little habbits. It bugged Merecedes that there was never anyone who loved Sam for who he was. Everytime Sam was in the break-up stage of a relationship he would always come to Mercedes for help. Mercedes would never hesitate to help because Sam was her friend.

Mercedes wasn't sure when it happened, it must have been after the third girlfriend and a year since she and Sam had broken up. She realised why she hated all his girlfriends and she realised why she was always there no matter what. Mercedes realised that she did love Sam. Of course by then it was too late; Sam didn't think of Mercedes than anything more than a friend.

Mercedes loved Malcolm though, and Malcolm loved her too. However, she couldn't help it when occasionally she imagined his dark hair as blonde, or imagined Malcolm speaking in some random language from a cult film that Mercede had bearly heard of.

Mercedes hadn't heard anything from Sam while she'd been in England. Sam had promised to call her but Mercedes figured that he was probably busy with other things and once she met Malcolm it was easy to forget about Sam.

However, Malcolm had seemed slightly distant in the past couple of days. Mecredes was confused by it but she decided not to comment; he was probably just busy with something at the moment.

So Mercedes found herself alone when she got the phone call.

"_Hey Mercedes, it's me, Sam!" _she could hear the smile in Sam's voice through the phone.

"Hey Sam, I thought you were dead or something. Why the lack of contact?" as much as Mercedes was happy to hear from him she did want an explanation!

"_I'm sorry, Mercdes! Things have just been so busy lately it's been hard to keep track of things, I know I've been a bit of a rubbish friend. I promise I will make it up to you when you get back! How is Kurt doing?" _it wasn't much of an explanation but Mercedes had missed her friend too much to care.

"You better had white boy! Kurt is doing great! He and Blaine are now sharing an appartment! Only I am slightly worring now that there is so little time left before he has to go back to New York. I'm worried he'll make a dash decision! I just wish he'd take his own feelings in more consideration."

"_I don't know Kurt as well as you, obviously, but I dpo know that he can be very self-sacrificing at times. So do you approve of their relationship now? I thought you hated Blaine."_

"I did before but the guy does grow on you. Also if you could just see how happy Kurt is when he's with him! It's like he lights up! I haven't seen him this happy in years! Blaine is good to him and he knows I will chop his balls off if he does anything to hurt Kurt so I don't think he'll try anything!"

"_Nobody can mess with you, Mercedes"_

Mercedes smiled at that, she liked how Sam complimented her without making it feel like it was a job or protocall. He didn't belittle her, "I missed you"

"_I missed you too, Mercedes." _He sounded very sincere which slightly shocked Mercedes; Sam usually joked around.

"Yeah, because there isn't anyone there to kick all your ex-girlfriend's butts when I'm not there!"

"_No, I really missed you. Listen, Mercedes things aren't the same without you here. You know how people say that you only appreciate what you have unless it's taken away from you. Well I kind of think I took you for granted."_

"Aw baby! Don't you worry about me! I love hanging around with you!"

"_It's not just that! I was always looking for a girlfriend who loved me for I am. I went through so many women that I think I overlooked the one that had always been there. I've been an idiot Mercedes because I see now that you love me no matter what! You love my nerdiness and your opinion of me isn't based on my body. While you haven't been here I've been doing a lot of thinking. I don't think I will have any more girls that you have to comfort me over because I only want you, Mercedes. It's always been you. I know this is late, I should have realised sooner but I know it now and if you feel the same way I'd really like to give our relationship a second chance. I love you, Mercdes." _Once Sam got into full flow he seemed to only increase the pace of his speech; his voice remaining honest through-out.

Mercedes was in shock. She had been waiting for Sam for so long, now he told her he loved her just when she had moved on. It wasn't fair! Why couldn't he have just said this sooner when he would have gone to him without a second thought, but she had Malcolm now. She was happy with Malcolm.

"Sam, I'm sorry, but there's someone else," With that she disconnected the conversation. She couldn't deal with this.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to put a bit of Samcedes in here! What do you think? Please review as I love hearing your thoughts!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Ok here's the next chapter! The kissing scene probably isn't the best because it's the first proper make-out scene I've ever done so it probably isn't very good so if you like just imagine some amazing scene from somebody else's fanfic in its place!**

**When all is said and done**

Chapter 25

"Hey, Marco, it's me Mercedes. I guess it's been a couple of days since we met up and I was just wondering if everything is ok. We usually meet up every day and I guess I'm missing you a little. Please call me when you get this, I just want to know that you're ok, love you," Mercedes sighed as she pushed the end-call button. It had been three days since she has last had contact with Malcolm. She was confused, if he'd wanted some space surely he would have just said; she would have been fine with it. Also, Mercedes couldn't help but be confused right now. She loved Malcolm, he was so good to her and he never pushed her into anything. He bought her nice things and took her places, but there was part of her mind that wanted Sam.

Sam sent her regular texts now. It seemed they were always in the middle of a text conversation. It had been of great comfort to Mercedes as she was pretty lonely without Malcolm. She didn't tell Kurt about the lack of contact because Kurt would feel it was his responsibility to look after her and Mercedes knew that Kurt needed to spend as much time with Blaine as possible. Neither Mercedes nor Sam brought up the earlier conversation. They knew any mention of the romantic feelings shared between them could potentially lead to awkwardness. Mercedes didn't know what to feel. She wished she could talk to Kurt about it but Kurt had way too much on his mind already. Mercedes didn't want to add to his stress levels that were already way too high!

Mercedes decided that staying locked up in her hotel room would do her no favours! She needed to get out! With a sigh Mercedes got up off the bed and went down to the reception area.

"Hey Mercedes," Nina called out.

Mercedes couldn't help but smile back and head over to the main desk. She liked Nina, they had similar interests and they both could discuss their latest plans to get Blaine and Kurt together. Mercedes hoped they could stay in touch when she went back home. "Hey Nina, how are things?"

"Pretty good, bit boring really! How are Kurt and Blaine doing? Do you have any news?" Nina asked, eager for an update on the couple.

Mercedes grinned, "I know they've been going out at every opportunity, and the must be sharing a bed since the sofa wasn't made up last time I went over there. I just wish Kurt didn't have to spend so much time at the theatre; I don't trust that Trixie and from what I hear Marco is no better! I just hope Kurt decides to leave!"

"I totally agree! Kurt deserves better than that! I'm glad they are going on dates together though, I guess it's pretty much out of our hands now! I just wish there was more we could do! How are you, Mercedes? It hasn't really seemed like you've been yourself these past few days. Is there anything I can help with, or sometimes it just helps to talk things through," Nina placed a hand on Mercedes' shoulder, the hand wasn't shaken off, instead Mercedes laid one of her own hands on top. Mercedes just nodded.

"Tell you what; I finish my shift in five minutes. Do you want to go and get some coffee?" Nina asked.

Mercedes gave another nod, "I'd like that."

Nina smiled reassuringly, "If you go wait on that bench over there I'll be over in five." Mercedes did as she was asked while Nina went to go and negotiate getting an unplanned morning off with her manager. Mercedes really hadn't looked herself and Nina needed to be there for her.

Mercedes watched the various people entering and leaving the hotel. She wondered what business they had and when they left he felt a certain strange sadness that she was almost sure she would never see them again and would never find out why they were in London. It seemed silly considering none of them even made eye contact with her but she found herself suddenly very curious as to what their lives were like.

"Come on, my shift is over. Let's get ourselves some coffee and we can have a good chat," Nina held out her hand and smiled. It was silly but Mercedes suddenly felt better.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he sat on the bed, he liked living so close to Blaine; there were a pair of arms holding him every night and a mug of coffee ready for him every morning. There was always someone there to love him and be loved in return, it was such a special feeling, yet it scared Kurt; he didn't want to get addicted. Blaine came in and sat next to him, laying a hand gently on Kurt's knee. Kurt felt a sudden pull towards Blaine and before he knew it his lips were on Blaine's.<p>

Kurt pushed his tongue to Blaine's lips; asking for entry, which Blaine immediately granted. Their breaths mingled together and their tongues met. Kurt wanted to memorise every inch of Blaine's mouth, Blaine allowed him to run his tongue along the roof of his mouth and along his teeth before recapturing it with his own. Blaine gently sucked on Kurt's lower lip and Kurt sighed into Blaine's mouth. Kurt reached out a hand and tangled it in Blaine's soft curls, while his boyfriend put firm hands on Kurt's waist.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, and then gently Blaine ran his hand along the hem of Kurt's shirt while placing loving kisses along Kurt's jaw line. Kurt's mind was hazy, he was drunk on Blaine's kisses, but he knew this wasn't right. If it went much further he knew he wouldn't be able to leave with clean conscience; he couldn't do this to Blaine.

"Blaine… we … stop," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine either didn't hear or at least paid no notice as he sucked on Kurt's neck leaving little red marks in his path, while he slowly stroked Kurt's toned stomach under his shirt.

"Blaine, stop," Kurt said, a little more coherently this time.

Blaine stopped kissing Kurt's neck but his hand remained on Kurt's stomach, "why?" he asked looking into Kurt's eyes.

With Blaine no longer kissing him Kurt's mind became a little clearer, "because I can't do this to you. I can't go back to America with clear conscience if we go much further. It's bad enough as it is with all the emotional ties we already have. I don't want to add anymore, I won't hurt you like that; you deserve better."

Though Kurt hadn't meant it to it was clear he had upset Blaine. Blaine had tears in his eyes that looked as though they would fall at any moment, "Is this what you want then?" Blaine's anger caught Kurt off-guard and he shifted away from Blaine slightly. "You don't care about us! You just want things to be as simple as possible; you just want as little love as possible so you can cut it off easily! Well, it's too late! I already love you more than anything! I did in high school and I still do now! I don't care what happens to me after you leave because I don't even want to think about life without you! So don't talk to me about more emotional ties because I couldn't have any more! I want to spend the rest of my life with you and there's nothing that can change that."

Blaine was crying now and Kurt reached out to him. Blaine cradled Kurt's hand as if it was the most delicate thing in the world. He held it to his chest and rested his head on it. Kurt shuffled forward again and brought Blaine into his arms. There was nothing to say.

* * *

><p>Mercedes and Nina reached the coffee shop with their arms linked. Nina asked Mercedes to go get them a seat while she got the coffees. Nina insisted on paying despite protests from Mercedes.<p>

"So, what's troubling you?" Nina asked, leaning forward slightly.

"It's just boy trouble I guess, I'm worried about Kurt too but I guess I've always been worrying about him since we first met; he just one of those people who it's impossible not to worry about. The poor thing wears his heart on his designer sleeve!" Mercedes smiled slightly in memory of their first days as friends together and how she'd thought they were dating. It had been pretty upsetting at the time but in hindsight it was actually hilarious!

"We're not here to talk about Kurt! He has caused more than enough worry and attention over these past few weeks. Tell me about this boy trouble, Mercedes," Nina said firmly.

"Well back in America I have this friend. He's really close to me and I guess I kind of fell for him. We dating for a couple of months in high school but it wasn't really the right time so we decided it was best to remain friends. It was a mutual agreement. Anyways I guess a couple of years later we were still friends. I used to give him dating and relationship advice! But I soon realised that I saw him as more than a friend. It was tough but I kept giving him advice as impartially as possible and I'd just gotten to the stage where I'd accepted that we would never be together like that and focussed on our friendship," Mercedes explained.

Nina nodded, "so, is it still bothering you?"

"It wasn't before. A few weeks ago I met this guy in London. He's amazing! We'd go out every day and he'd take me to some great places. He made me feel special and I got over Sam, the boy in America, and found myself loving Malcolm, the new guy, instead," Mercedes paused.

Nina smiled, "well that's good isn't it?"

"It was but up until a few days ago I'd heard nothing from Sam since leaving for England. He called me a couple of days ago and told me he loved me and said he wanted to be with me. But now I love Malcolm!" Mercedes liked having to opportunity to talk this through with someone who might be able to understand.

"I see… well I think you stick with Malcolm! He loves you and from what you tell me he's good to you! Sam might just be a little confused right now because he misses you, Malcolm seems more reliable," Nina evaluated the situation.

"Yes, but here's the thing I haven't heard from Malcolm in three days when we used to be tougher nearly constantly. He hasn't even texted me apart from once to cancel a date and there was nothing in the message other than to say he had to cancel! He couldn't even come up with an excuse! So now I'm so confused because I'm not even sure if we're still together or whether I can forgive him or anything! Do I go back to Sam? I wish I could tell Kurt because he would be genius in times like this but he has so much to contend with right now I really don't want to bother him!" Mercedes took a sip of coffee, allowing Nina time to speak.

"Yeah, I can understand your confusion! I hate it when guys don't call because you never know where you stand with them! If I were you I'd give him another couple of days, it hasn't really been that long yet, before going round to storm his house. Sometimes you have to command a guy's attention or they just won't give it to you!" Nina said.

"God, I don't even know where he lives, we always used to meet up at places! Do you think he ws just playing me?" Mercedes asked, dreading Nina's answer.

"Did you ever have sex?" Nina asked.

"No, he would never push me, I kind of got the feeling he wasn't ready yet," Mercedes sighed.

"Then no I wouldn't have said so. Look Mercedes just give him another couple of days and if he doesn't text then we can re-evaluate. Right now it could be anything like a lost phone or a family crisis! So let's just wait a little while longer," Nina advised.

The two left the coffee shop fifteen minutes later after a chat about the latest celeb gossip, though Mercedes did feel better she knew the matter was far from being resolved!


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed or left me a lovely message on tumblr! You really make my day! It means so much to me to know that people get enjoyment out of the things I write!**

**When all is said and done**

Chapter 26

**7 days until New York…**

Kurt woke up with Blaine's arms wrapped around him, he loved waking up like this; he didn't think he would ever tire of it. It was such a warm place to be; he always felt safe in Blaine's arms. "I love this," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's hair.

"Love what?" Kurt responded.

"I love waking up with you next to me. I love how warm and soft you always feel. I love how your hair slightly tickles my chin but most of all I love just knowing you're here. I love you, Kurt," Blaine sighed and placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt murmured before snuggling even closer to Blaine's warm chest.

They stayed like that, wrapped in each other's warmth, for another ten minutes before Blaine shifted round, "let me go get you some coffee," he whispered into Kurt's ear before leaving the bed and heading off to the kitchen. Kurt sighed and leaned his head back against the soft pillow that still smelled strongly of Blaine.

Blaine arrived back about ten minutes later carrying two coffee cups. Kurt immediately propped the pillow up against the head board and sat up; making sure there was enough room for Blaine to him. It had become a little morning tradition of theirs to drink coffee in bed together, at first Kurt had argued with Blaine that he should make the coffee but Blaine was insistent and Kurt yielded. Every day they would drink their coffee together and discuss the day's events. As it was Tuesday Kurt had the afternoon off for the first time in a while so the two were planning to spend the afternoon together though Blaine was yet to reveal his plans.

When they had both finished their coffee Kurt went off into the next room to get ready, he had a morning performance today. The shocking amount of performances they have had to add into a week to make sure there are enough before leaving for New York was beginning to take its toll on Kurt.

Kurt stifled a yawn as he said goodbye to Blaine and headed out to his morning performance. He had to be in early for make-up. Kurt lanced round the little build-up of flats outside Blaine's apartment. He would miss this.

"Hey Kurt," Kurt turned only to be faced by Mercedes.

"Hey Mercedes, what brings you here?" Kurt asked as he offered his arm for Mercedes to link her own arm with. They started walking Kurt's familiar trip to the theatre together.

"I just wanted to catch up really. I figured we could walk along together! So, how are things going with you and Blaine?" Mercedes grinned and gave Kurt a light punch on the shoulder.

"I think it's been really good I like sharing his flat. We share a bed and we always wake up together and I love it! He makes me coffee every morning and he always has a Disney film ready to watch together when I get back!" Kurt gushed before adding as an afterthought: "how's it going with you and Malcolm?"

"I'm glad you moved it with Blaine! I think you two were just made for each other! As for me and Malcolm well I'm not even sure there is me and Malcolm anymore," Mercedes sighed.

"Mercedes, could you make it any more obvious that you want me to stay with Blaine? How come there's no more you and Malcolm, from what you told me you were perfect for each other! Do I need to go hurt somebody for you?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, I do the cutting around here and I don't know. We were getting on so well then he suddenly just cut out contact with me. He texted me to cancel our next date then… silence. I've tried texting him and calling him I even tried to find out his email off the internet but I don't even know his surname or where he lives. I don't really know what to think," Mercedes let out another sigh and hung on a little tighter to Kurt's arm.

"Aw 'Cedes! How long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kurt asked lightly stroking his best friend's hair.

"It's been going on about a week now. I just don't understand it! We got coffee then later I got a text saying that he couldn't make our date and I haven't heard anything from him since. I can't think of anything different about our coffee date. I would have told you earlier but I thought you had too many things on your mind and I wanted you to focus on your relationship with Blaine," Mercedes was almost crying now.

"'Cedes I will never be too busy for you. If there is something that's really getting you down you can come to me whatever else I'm doing. My schedule can go to hell when my best friend needs help or guidance or even just a shoulder to cry on. Ok?" Kurt made Mercedes look him in the eye.

"Ok," she murmured.

"Have you got a photo I could see on the off chance that I see the guy?" Kurt asked, curious as to what Malcolm actually looked like.

"Here, I got it on a day at the theme park," she handed Kurt a key ring with a picture inside it that had been taken on a rollercoaster. Kurt nearly passed out when he saw the man next to Mercedes.

"You mean the one next to you?" Kurt chocked out, shocked.

"Yeah, that's the one," Mercedes confirmed, "is there anything wrong?"

Kurt couldn't tell her, it wasn't right. He was going to have words with Marco and they would not be complimentary ones. "No, just surprised is all! I thought you preferred blondes," Kurt joked.

Mercedes let out a strained laugh. Kurt knew he'd have to get to the theatre now; he really needed to speak to Marco about this and it couldn't wait. "I better go, 'Cedes I'm running late! We'll talk when I get back ok?"

"Sure thing whit boy just don't miss your date with Blaine!" Mercedes called to him after placing a kiss on his cheek and waving him off.

Kurt was fuming. He stormed off in the direction of the theatre at twice the speed of his usual pace. He knew the chances of Marco being there were slim but even so he needed to get there on the off-chance he was there.

As it happened Marco wasn't there when Kurt got the the theatre so he headed straight into make-up. As it turned out everything was a bit of a rush that day. A lot of performers turned up late and the director was not happy. Whenever Kurt had the opportunity he would glare at Marco when he was in the wings. Their duet of "As Long As Your Mine" was probably the most awkward and stilted the duet had ever been performed. Kurt could only hope that the audience didn't notice because as much as he hated Marco he still wanted the audience to enjoy their evening.

When they embraced at the end of the performance Kurt couldn't resist whispering "I know what you did to Mercedes" into Marco's ear'; Kurt hoped he had made the message sound threatening enough.

Kurt sighed as he made his way down the hall to his dressing room. He didn't know what to do about Marco. He wasn't sure what Marco was hoping to gain from breaking Mercedes' heart but quite frankly Kurt thought that whatever is was it just was not worth it. Mercedes had been so happy when she gushed about her amazing new boyfriend and now it turned out that her boyfriend was Marco who was not only very gay but also a complete twat and using her though Kurt had no idea what for! None of it made sense, it simply can't be that Marco liked Mercedes because firstly he was gay but also Kurt had a horrible feeling that Marco still liked him.

Kurt knew it would take a lot of support to help Mercedes through something like this. Kurt was going to be so busy he had no idea how he would find the time but he knew he would have to.

Kurt walked into his dressing room and began taking off all his green stage make-up. He was allowed a make-up artist to do this, of course, but he preferred to do it himself. He was very knowledgeable when it came to skin care and simply could not see how a make-up artist would be able to pick out the right products if she didn't know his skin type well enough!

Kurt finished quickly then got up to go and meet Blaine back at the apartment. He wondered again what Blaine had in store for tonight. As much as he loved their amazing dates he hoped it wouldn't be something too big tonight as to be honest he was completely tired out and could think of nothing more appealing than a night in on the sofa.

However, all thoughts of tonight's date was forgotten when he saw the figure of Malcolm in the hallway. He knew this was a good chance. He needed this over with.

Kurt marched up to Marco his mind hazy with anger. He couldn't believe what this man had done to his best friend. This would not stand. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kurt yelled, walking right up to the offensive figure.

"Well hello to you too, Kurtsie!" Marco gave him a sickening smile.

"Don't you dare call me that! You need to explain very quickly before I break your nose and knock it do far into your head it will come out the other side!" Kurt wasn't really a violent person but when people upset those he loved he did tend to let his anger get the better of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Marco, trying to keep his voice as calm and collected as possible.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Marco or do you prefer Malcolm?" Kurt yelled moving closer to Marco.

"Who's Malcolm? I don't know anybody by that name!" Marco shouted in his defence.

"Ok, you are going to stop the innocent act right now! Mercedes showed me you picture! I can't believe you would date someone for your own personal gain! Have you no shame? I want to know why and you are going to tell me or I will nail your sorry ass to the roof of this very building and leave you there!" Kurt was shorter than Marco by a few inches yet now he was pushing himself up higher and getting right into Marco's face, giving the illusion to the contrary.

"Ok fine whatever! So I dated Mercedes I was bored and I wanted some company! She started think things were serious between us so I broke of contact! What would you rather I stayed with her! I am doing the right thing! You should too with Blaine! You're doing the same thing, you're only using him for company!" Marco yelled back.

Kurt had to try very hard not hit Marco at this point, if he was violent it would only result in getting him kicked out and giving them all what they wanted, "that's different. Blaine and I have known each other since high school. He knew what he was getting himself in for. You just took Mercedes and spun a web of lies!" Kurt defended though he was really struggling to hold on to his temper now.

"Oh, so Blaine enjoys being your whore then? That's all you are to each other! You'll only leave, how much are you paying Blaine; because if you ask me he deserves some kind of payment for his services?" Marco was now bearing down on Kurt.

"How dare you!" Kurt yelled, thinking of nothing else to say.

"You know what I think you and I are very similar. We both use people to get what we want. The only difference between us is that I'm very good at cutting the chord when it's necessary. Maybe there is a pot of gold at the end of this very dramatic and somewhat bitchy rainbow," Kurt didn't have the chance to respond before he felt Marco's lips on his own and two large hands holding his face in place.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Ok here's the next chapter! I hate myself for making Kurt so unhappy but things do sort of work out for him in the end of this chapter! The song is, of course, **_**As Long As You're Mine **_**from the very fabulous musical **_**Wicked**_**! **

**When all is said and done**

Chapter 27

**7 days until New York…**

Kurt struggled desperately trying to pull away from the grasping hands and lips and the tongue that was now pushing at his own lips; begging for entry. Kurt stamped his foot down on his attackers own foot and gave him a sharp kick in the shins.

"Argh!" Marco cried as he recoiled back slightly. "What was that for?" he asked innocently.

Kurt just stared at him, his eyes filling up with tears and his mouth hanging open in shock. That's when it hit Marco; shame and guilt interwoven. He suddenly realised that this was a bad idea; he had just forced a kiss on someone. He didn't know what he had expected to happen after he kissed Kurt but not this. Kurt just stood there. He was so still with his eyes still wide but not filled with tears which were starting to spill over. Though he didn't frown or yell it was just so accusing the way his eyes stared into Marco's. Marco ducked his head, he couldn't meet Kurt's gaze any longer. He had dreamed about kissing Kurt for a year but now that it had actually happened the feelings og elation he thought he'd have weren't there. Marco felt sick.

Kurt suddenly turned and ran, as bad as Marco felt he couldn't let all of this go to nothing. He had to give Trixie and Jayden enough time to carry out their phase of the plan! So Marco ran after Kurt. Kurt didn't leave the building like Marco had expected; instead he dashed into the men's bathroom. Marco chased after the countertenor only to stop when he heard the sounds of Kurt throwing up in one of the stalls. Marco knew he couldn't do this anymore. He had to stop. "I'm sorry, Kurt," Marco murmured outside Kurt's stall before exiting the bathroom. To hell with the rest of the plan, there shouldn't have even been one in the first place.

Kurt wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His mind was still racing as he flushed the toilet and exited the stall. He headed over to the sink and stared at his reflection. He looked terrible. His hair was a mess and he still had traces of vomit left on his chin. He looked bad but he felt so much worse. Kurt felt used and disgusting. How could he even look Blaine in the eye after this? Kurt sank into the ground and brought his knees to his chest.

* * *

><p>"We have the pictures, let's move," Trixie almost dragged Jayden over to the photocopying room.<p>

Jayden wasn't sure why he was feeling like this. He hated Kurt, so why was he feeling so angry when he saw Marco kiss him. He wanted to spring in between the two of them and not let either of their lips touch each other. It wasn't Kurt he felt protective of, however, it was Marco. He didn't want to see Marco kiss anyone.

Jayden was in a trance while he watched Trixie fiddle with the equipment. She made a couple of comments about his lack of input but Jayden barely registered them.

When Trixie finished getting the photos off the computer she selected the best ones herself before printing them off.

"Here, it seems I've had to do all this myself so the least you can do is make sure Blaine gets them! You didn't even take any pictures. We are going to talk about this when you get back. Now, move!" Trixie gave him a push in the direction of the exit. Jayden didn't really any option but to follow her instructions.

Jayden walked through the town to Blaine's apartment still slightly out of it. He tried not to think about what he was doing and instead just concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other repeatedly. Jayden clutched the pictures to his chest as if his life depended on it yet he never once glanced over them, even if it was just to check he was even holding the right pictures!

* * *

><p>Jayden arrived at Blaine's apartment just fifteen minutes later. He dreaded telling Blaine. Blaine was pretty angry when Jayden had tried to get information out of him so he hated the idea of being the one to show him these pictures. Jayden just hoped this would work because they had nothing if it didn't. They had no back-up plan and both Kurt and Blaine would definitely hate all three of them!<p>

Jayden nearly bumped into Blaine just outside the apartment. "Hey Jayden," Blaine said stiffly, "I don't suppose you know where Kurt is. He said he'd be here as soon as you guys finished."

"Blaine," Jayden improvised, "I think Kurt's with Marco at the moment. In fact I think he will be spending the evening with Marco."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked suspicion beginning to show on his face.

Jayden, thinking that he was doing well continued, "Look, I hate to break it to you Blaine but I think Kurt like Marco. In fact, I'm pretty sure they are dating."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed, "I don't believe you."

Jayden handed over the photographs, "I didn't think you'd believe me so I took these when they weren't looking. I know we haven't been the best of friends recently but I'm happy to help you through this. I think you need to break-up with Kurt." Jayden tried to look reassuring.

Blaine's face went from angry to thunderous. He grabbed Jayden by his shirt collar, "now I know Kurt wouldn't do this. I will never make the same mistake twice. Kurt is an honest and good person who would never cheat, so you'd better get explained how these photos came about or I'll have to go explain to your girlfriend how your nose got broken. Do you understand me?"

Jayden nodded furiously and was immediately released, "tell me what happened and don't even think about bull-shitting me."

"I'm sorry, Blaine," Jayden said, "I'm so sorry."

"Just tell me where Kurt is," Blaine was nearly begging now. He knew how badly this would affect Kurt; he needed to get to his boyfriend quickly to re-assure him. He needed to be the person he wasn't five years ago.

"I don't know, honestly me and Trixie had to go off to print the photos! Marco was going to stay with him," Jayden explained.

"How could you leave Kurt alone with the guy who just forced him into a kiss? What if something worse happened! I'm going to go and find him but we will talk about this," with that Blaine ran off to the theatre. He was pretty sure that there wasn't anything wore going on but he had to be sure and he had to be there for Kurt. If this was anything like last time Kurt was going to be pretty broken over it and Blaine needed to help him get better.

* * *

><p>A walk that nearly took twenty minutes to complete took Blaine ten. He was completely out of breath by the time he arrived at the theatre but he knew he had to push forward. So Blaine ignored the pains in his chest and the screams of his muscles as he dashed through the corridors of the building. He called out Kurt's name at every interval but there was never a response. Blaine was just about to head back to the apartment and see if Kurt had one there when he heard a small whimper coming from the men's bathroom. Tentatively Blaine walked over to the source of the sound.<p>

"Kurt?" he called softly as he walked into the large tiled room, "are you in here?"

Blaine looked around the room before he finally located his boyfriend. The sight of Kurt broke his heart. The countertenor had his back against the wall and his knees drawn into his chest. He was omitting broken sobs at regular intervals. Kurt's hair was a mess, usually he had not a single hair out of place but this time it was the opposite. Blaine slowly approached Kurt; he didn't want to startle him and sat down next to him.

After a few moments Blaine carefully placed an arm around Kurt's small shoulders, he jumped at first, wary of contact, before melting into Blaine's touch. Blaine drew Kurt into his chest and Kurt sobbed into the soft material of Blaine's jumper.

"I'm… so… s-sorry," Kurt whispered in between sobs and his words made Blaine want to punch Marco in the face. Instead Blaine held Kurt closer and kissed the top of his head.

"Hey, shhh, it's ok. It wasn't your fault you didn't want it," Blaine murmured into Kurt's hair, which was still just as soft as ever despite all the drama.

"So… you're not... mad?" Kurt asked, looking up to meet Blaine's eyes. Blaine wanted to hold Kurt forever and never let him go at the sight.

"I'm very mad indeed," Blaine whispered and he felt Kurt stiffen, "but I'm not mad at you, you silly goose. I'm mad at Marco for making you so sad. I love you just as much Kurt, nothing is going to change that."

"So you don't think I'm… dirty or… disgusting?" Kurt asked leaning his head, once again, against Blaine's chest.

Blaine felt terrible for Kurt. How could someone make him feel like that? Kurt was perfect to Blaine. "I think you are the most amazing, beautiful and strongest person I ever met, Kurt. I love you and I always will. You are incredible and not amount of unwanted kisses is going to change that. You're still Kurt and you're still the love of my life," Blaine said firmly, not allowing any arguments from the man, who now felt like a small boy again, in his arms.

"But… don't you want to break-up with me?" Kurt asked, shyly. He was dreading the answer though he needn't have.

"Never, Kurt, I will never break-up with you," Blaine said.

They stayed like that for a while. Kurt was wrapped in Blaine's soft, yet strong, arms. Sometimes Kurt would let out a cry and Blaine would rub soothing circles into his back.

"I'm sorry I spoiled our date," Kurt whispered.

"You haven't spoiled anything. Anyway, the date was really just watching Disney films. You've seemed really tried recently so I figured a Disney marathon might be more appreciated than any amazing date on a helicopter or something equally romantic. Though, if that's what you want there's still time?" Blaine sighed.

"No, I like the idea of a bit of Disney. Can we go back to your place?" Kurt asked meekly.

"Sure thing, Kurt, let me help you up," Blaine smiled a carefully stood up while still holding Kurt, bringing Kurt to his feet at the same time.

* * *

><p>The two walked in silence back to Blaine's apartment. Though Blaine had to let Kurt go mostly he still held on o Kurt's hand and would give it a gentle squeeze every now and then to remind Kurt that he would still be here for him.<p>

When they got back Blaine carefully directed Kurt to the sofa with a hand on the small of Kurt's back. "You sit here and I will go and get us some coffee, then we can watch _The Little Mermaid. _Ok?" Blaine asked, gently stroking Kurt's hair away from his face. Kurt gave him a small smile and nodded, Blaine smiled back before exiting the room.

* * *

><p>Their evening was a quiet one. Usually while watching a film they would discuss the character's actions or how well the actor or actress was playing the part. Only this time they just huddled up together and about half-way through Kurt rested his head on Blaine's lap; Blaine spent the rest of the evening stroking his boyfriend's perfect hair and every now and then placing a kiss of Kurt's forehead or cheek. He never tried to kiss Kurt on the lips because he didn't want to remind Kurt of the kiss from earlier.<p>

When the film ended neither of them made a move to change the DVD. They stayed together on the sofa watching the company logo moving round the screen.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

"Yes, Kurt?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do. We have to perform tomorrow. I don't know how to act on stage… we have to sing _As Long As You're Mine _together. I can't do it Blaine," Kurt whispered and Blaine noticed his eyes filling up once more.

"If you want you can always think of it as me you're singing it with," Blaine whispered.

"But I've never sung it with you before," Kurt murmured back.

"Then sing it with me now," Blain whispered right into Kurt's ear, before getting up. He quickly walked over to his laptop and soon the introduction to _As Long As You're Mine _was playing.

Kiss me too fiercely  
>Hold me too tight<br>I need help believing  
>You're with me tonight<br>My wildest dreamings  
>Could not foresee<br>Lying beside you  
>With you wanting me<p>

Kurt started tentatively at first, but he had sung this song so many times before that he knew it inside out. When he sang it, though, this time he wasn't pretending to be a witch in the land of Oz, this time he was Kurt Hummel singing to his amazing boyfriend who loved him despite everything.

And just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>I've lost all resistance  
>And crossed some borderline<br>And if it turns out  
>It's over too fast<br>I'll make ev'ry last moment last  
>As long as you're mine<p>

Kurt finished his solo delicately pressing a loving kiss on to Blaine's cheek.

Maybe I'm brainless  
>Maybe I'm wise<br>But you've got me seeing  
>Through different eyes<br>Somehow I've fallen  
>Under your spell<br>And somehow I'm feeling  
>It's "up" that I fell<p>

Blaine sang strongly, he looked into Kurt's eyes at every opportunity because he wanted Kurt to believe that he wasn't just doing this as a vocal exercise; he was telling Kurt something.

Every moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>I'll wake up my body  
>And make up for lost time<p>

Their voices joined together in perfect harmony.

Say there's no future  
>For us as a pair<p>

Blaine held Kurt's face gently between his hands while he sung his final solo. This song fit a lot better than he'd originally thought. In fact, it was perfect.  
>And though I may know<br>I don't care!  
>Just for this moment<br>As long as you're mine  
>Come be how you want to<br>And see how bright we shine  
>Borrow the moonlight<br>Until it is through  
>And know I'll be here holding you<br>As long as you're mine

Blaine held Kurt in his arms at the end of the song. Kurt pressed a very chaste kiss onto his lips. Though it was nowhere near as passionate as many of their other kisses it seemed to convey so much more.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: I kind of had to publish tonight because I'm off to the Reading Festival tomorrow so as such won't be able to publish tomorrow and I don't want you all to suffer for it! So yeah sorry if this has a few mistakes but I didn't have much time to write it in and it's a little shorter than normal but I really couldn't do anymore! By the way if you like my writing I have a load of random crack!drabbles on my tumblr from prompts! So feel free to read them or you can send me a prompt to write at kalemeniki .tumblr .com :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**When all is said and done**

Chapter 28

**6 days until New York…**

Kurt and Blaine settled into watching a second movie but Kurt only made it to the half-way point before falling fast asleep. Blaine didn't want to wake him so he carried Kurt bridal style into the bedroom and tucked him in before Blaine himself got changed and snuggled in next to him.

During the night Blaine was woken up to mumbling coming from Kurt; it was almost incoherent apart from the odd "no" and "don't" Blaine also heard his own name mentioned a few times. Blaine realised that Kurt was having a nightmare, he held Kurt into his chest and rocked him back and for. Kurt screamed when he woke up and he began to writhe but Blaine held him steady, "shhh… it's ok, just a dream Kurt. You're safe with me, nobody's going to hurt you here," Blaine said comfortingly into Kurt's matted hair.

"I'm sorry for waking you," Kurt whispered to Blaine, leaning his head his his boyfriend's neck.

"Kurt, seriously, it's fine! Don't you worry! Are you sure you want to do the performance tomorrow, though, you seem pretty shaken up and you will almost certainly be tired, maybe you should spend the day with me?" Blaine asked, he hated seeing Kurt like this and he just knew he would worry incessantly if Kurt went to perform today.

Kurt shook his head furiously, "no I have to go, Blaine, if I don't go tomorrow it will only get harder. I need to move past this and the only way I can do that is if I carry on as normal, however much I would rather spend the day with you," Kurt smiled as he finished, taking Blaine's hand.

"Oh, Kurt, I wish you didn't feel like that. If anything happens you will tell me, right?" Blaine pressed.

"I will, Blaine," Kurt sighed, he was tired.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now, can we can some sleep I have to be up early tomorrow and I don't fancy looking like the living dead. I just can't pull off the zombie look," Kurt teased.

Blaine pulled Kurt, once more, into his chest before laying back down into the soft convers. "You can pull off any look, Kurt, you always look fabulous and even if you didn't I'd love you anyway so you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

><p>The morning alarm hit Kurt like a train; he had struggled desperately to sleep last night and as a consequence looked like the living dead.<p>

Blaine helped, he practically carried Kurt to the kitchen before placing a double espresso in front of the counter tenor. "Maybe this will help a bit," he smiled.

"Thanks," Kurt mumbled, he wasn't really capable of proper speech at that point in time.

Blaine looked concerned, "Are you sure you have to go? Seriously Kurt, I mean no offense by it but you do look like you've been through hell and back even if you do look beautiful!"

"Not a chance Blaine, I'm going and that's that," the words were confident but Blaine noticed a slight quiver in Kurt's lower lip.

"Why are you always so stubborn?" Blaine sighed.

"If I wasn't stubborn I wouldn't be me I guess I just like to control my own life, I don't think that's a bad thing," Kurt said defensively, he patience was thin with lack of sleep.

"I never said it was, Kurt," Blaine said softly kissing Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt showered and got dressed as quickly as possible, his face care routine completed but not thoroughly so. He was about to head out the door when Blaine approached him.

"I'm going to pick you up today, if that's ok with you. Please take your mobile and please for God's sake call me if anything happens, anything at all; even if it sounds small I want to be there for you Kurt," Blaine leaned in slowly, giving Kurt time to back out, before placing his lips gently against Kurt's own.

"I will," Kurt whispered.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Trixie called, making her way over to Marco and Jayden, "How did it go?" she asked.<p>

"I delivered the photos to Blaine," Jayden said quietly, "but he saw straight through it all. He went to find Kurt; I'm not sure what happened after that. He wants to know everything. I doubt they will have broken up."

"Well that sucks, I guess we'll just have to come up with a better plan," Trixie mused.

"No," Jayden and Marco said at the same time.

"What are you talking about? We can't just give up after one attempt! We have six more days, we can still do this!" Trixie pushed.

"I hate this. I wish we'd never gone into this in the first place and I'm just sad it took me so long to realise this. I love Blaine, so I need to let him be happy. He loves Kurt so I need to support them. The kiss made me feel pretty sick and I hated seeing the way Blaine saw me when I gave him those photos. I want out," Jayden said firmly.

"Me too, I hate myself for what I did to Kurt. It wasn't right. It may have been my fantasy but it most certainly wasn't Kurt's. I can't go on like this. I thought I'd be happy if Kurt was with me whatever the circumstances but now I know that I'm only interested in being in a relationship where I not only love somebody but am loved in return. I won't find that with Kurt and I love him enough to want him to be happy, he's happy with Blaine so there is no way I am going to try to break them up again," Marco said, "and I'm apologising to Kurt at the next opportunity I get. I suggest you guys do the same. We can be better than this."

"Ok, hold the freaking phone; since when were you in love with Kurt?" Trixie screeched.

"I'm done here," said Marco as he spotted Kurt entering at the stage door.

"Bye, Trixie," Jayden murmured as he followed Marco over to Kurt.

* * *

><p>Marco winced when he saw Kurt. The normally pristine hair was messy and still damp, he had huge bags under his eyes as though he'd had very little sleep and his clothes were wrinkled. It was hard to recognise him.<p>

"Kurt," Marco said softly as he approached the man.

Kurt seemed to jump six feet in the air before turning to face Marco, "I have nothing to say to you," he whispered before turning.

"Kurt, wait, please hear me out!" Marco called after him. Kurt paused and slowly turned round to face Marco and Jayden who was walking up to stand next to Marco, his face was expressionless.

"I'm sorry," Marco said, it was quiet but Kurt could tell it was heartfelt. "What I did to you was completely and totally wrong. I guess I just carried away, I knew it was wrong as soon as I kissed you. You don't need to forgive me but please understand that if I could turn back time I would never have done it and I am so so sorry. I hope you and Blaine are really happy, I hope he makes you happy and I hope he understands that you are an amazing person who deserves all the love and care the world has to offer though it is rare you get it."

"Me too," Jayden jumped in, seeing his cue, "I'm not really much good with words but basically what he said, apart from the kissing you part. I loved Blaine but now I see that he deserves better than what I can offer him. You are so much better, Kurt. Just, don't break his heart, ok?" Jayden gave Kurt a small smile before heading back. Marco followed him.

"Marco!" Kurt called. Marco turned and walked back up to Kurt.

"Listen I accept your apology for kissing me, but you have still upset my best friend in so many ways. I don't see why I should have to be the one to break her heart by telling her that her dream man is actually a gay guy trying to get back at her best friend. If you explain and do it properly without causing any more pain then maybe I will be able to forgive you," Kurt said firmly, Mercedes deserved way better than an explanation from a friend. Marco nodded silently.

* * *

><p>Kurt headed off to his dressing room, as soon as he got there he called Blaine.<p>

"Hey Blaine," Kurt greeted his boyfriend.

"_Hey Kurt everything ok? If you want me to come over I can be there in fifteen minutes," _Blaine said immediately feeling concerned about Kurt's reasons for calling him.

"No everything's fine, Blaine. Marco has actually apologised in a very reasonable way and so has Jayden. I'm not going to be close to either again but I guess it's something to know they've stopped trying to split us up," Kurt smiled.

"_That's great, Kurt! I guess we should be able to sleep a bit better tonight then?" _Blaine half-joked half-asked.

"Yeah, also Marco said he would explain to Mercedes about the whole Malcolm situation so I guess that's off my back too," Kurt sighed.

"_Wait, what do you mean? I thought everything was good with Malcolm? What has Malcolm even got to do with Marco?" _Blaine asked, confused.

"Oh I guess I forgot to tell you. Sorry Blaine, it's just with all the other things it completely slipped my mind! Marco _is _Malcolm. He was using Mercedes to get information on us. I found out when Mercedes showed me a picture of him. He hasn't called her in a week and she has no other way of contacting him," Kurt explained.

"_Oh my God, poor Mercedes, he better be nice about explaining or I think I might just have to go break his face in! Shit! Mercedes is going to be so upset!" _Blaine sighed, with all the other things going on around them it was difficult to concentrate on one thing at a time.

"Anyway I'd better go get my green on, I'll see you later. Are you still coming to pick me up?" Kurt asked, a hopeful tone now crossing into his voice.

"_Of course, Kurt! Love you!" _Blaine smiled.

"I love you, too," Kurt sighed before hanging up.

* * *

><p>"Listen, Marco, I have something I need to tell you but I'm scared of what your reaction is going to be," Jayden sighed.<p>

"Jayden, I like to think that out of all this shit you are the only good thing that has come out. You can tell me anything, I won't judge you," Marco placed an arm carefully around Jayden's shoulders.

"I hated it when you kissed Kurt, but I think I hated it for an entirely different reason. I wanted it to be me… you know… kissing you," Jayden was whispering by the end.

"You really want to kiss me, but I do bad things. I'm not right for you," Marco said, shocked.

"Does that mean you don't like me?" Jayden asked.

Marco looked at Jayden, only really _looked _at him this time. He saw something in Jayden in that moment, a glint in his eyes or dimple for his smile. Whatever it was Marco realised that maybe everything would be ok after all, "I want to," he murmured.

That was all the encouragement Jayden needed, he put his hands on either side of Marco's face and pressed their lips together softly. It wasn't heated or passionate but it was full of hope, as though a window had been opened.

"I don't think love it about finding someone perfect," Jayden whispered, "I think it's about see who people truly are and loving them just as much despite whatever flaws they may have. You have your flaws, Marco, but I would never change them for the world."


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Sorry this has taken a little longer to finish! I went to the Reading festival, and then missed the last train back home so I had to spend an extra night at the train station (no regrets)! Then I had a massive writer's block! So anyways here's the nest instalment! Sorry it's a bit shorter than normal but I really wanted to publish something and I now feel that I can write a lot quicker for the next chapter!**

**When all is said and done**

Chapter 29

**5 days until New York…**

Marco was dreading this. He hadn't slept at all last night. When Kurt had gone he knew he'd have to talk to Mercedes and sooner was probably best. He really couldn't face dragging it out. He knew if he called her he'd have to explain over the phone and that wasn't fair on anyone so he sent her a quick text.

**To: Mercedes**

Listen I need to talk to you about something. It's important. Meet me tomorrow, 10 am at the usual spot. Malcolm.

Mercedes jumped at the sound of her text tone. She had stopped hoping for each message to be from Malcolm so she was definitely surprised to say the least at the ID on display. Of course her immediate reaction was to call back Malcolm but it seemed his phone had already been switched off. Of course she considered not going the next day but she couldn't fight the hope that maybe this was all an honest mistake and Malcolm would have a good explanation as to why. Anyway Mercedes knew she couldn't ignore the text or the meeting. She was in way too deep with Malcolm. It needed sorting.

Mercedes barely slept the night before. She was excited to be seeing Malcolm again yet nervous too. She didn't know whether to be overjoyed at his return or upset at his disappearance. She reconsidered going so many times she lost count but never really got to the point where she made up her mind not to go. She arrived slightly early. She'd wanted to get there quickly so she couldn't spend another hour agonising over whether to go. So she ordered herself a coffee and sat at her and Malcolm's usual table.

Malcolm himself, Mercedes noted, arrived exactly on time; not a minute early, not a minute late. He glanced her way before hurriedly turning back and going to order himself some coffee. Mercedes momentarily thought about about going to join him but she didn't want to look desperate so she left it.

Malcolm ordered his usual coffee, this time without ordering a muffin that he normally would have done for Mercedes. Mercedes tried to not let that get to her; after all it was just a stupid muffin. Malcolm came over to join her, he didn't meet her gaze; he looked sheepish and almost guilty. Mercedes was hardly surprised I mean who leaves their girlfriend without contact for a week!

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do," Malcolm said slowly.

"You can bet your ass you do, white boy. Spill," Mercedes said firmly.

"This is quite a long story and I guess a bit shocking but before I begin I know I will lose my nerve if I get interruptions, so can you promise not to no matter. You can say whatever you want to me once I'm done but if you want to hear it all you have to let me talk, agreed?" Malcolm asked her, looking into her eyes for what felt like the first time in their relationship.

"Agreed," Mercedes kept her voice level despite the tense knots in her stomach.

"Ok, well firstly; my name isn't Malcolm. I'm actually called Marco," Mercedes omitted a small gasp but still kept her promise by not interrupting," I play Fiyero in Wicked alongside your friend Kurt. I'm gay and I guess I sort of fell for him. He rejected me and it made me feel like crap, I know it wasn't right, I see it now and I pretty much hate myself for it but I wanted to hurt him the way he had hurt me by rejecting me. I turned a lot of the cast against him. I dating Trixie then dumped her, blaming Kurt to use her influence against him too. I don't know when it happened but at some point it wasn't about revenge and hurt anymore. I figured, in some twisted corner of my mind, that if I hurt him enough he'd have no other choice but to go with me. If I made him so sad but offered him a way out, I thought he'd take it. I was an idiot, a fool in love I guess you could call it. Upon reflection I guess it wasn't really love but infatuation. I soon go so far in I just couldn't stop. When Kurt got together with Blaine I guess it hit me hard; before he was always at least available. Blaine took my role, he was there to comfort Kurt and protect him, I had planned on doing that. I wasn't the only one who wanted to split them Trixie and Jayden also, but for different reasons. Together we formed an unholy alliance I guess you could call it, we decided to find out what happened in the past and make something similar re-occur causing them to split. We pretended to be their friends to get the information. Trixie sucked up to Kurt and Jayden sucked up to Blaine. I, and I'm so sorry for this Mercedes, went after you. You need to understand I was a desperate man; I would never do any of these things with a clear head. So I pretended to like you to get closer to you, I took you put and did my very best to be the perfect boyfriend. I must have played my part well because you told me everything I wanted to know about Blaine and Kurt in high school. So our little group pulled a stunt, it's probably the thing I regret most in my whole life, please understand that. I… kissed him. Trixie and Jayden took a few pictures and… Jayden took them to Blaine. Pretty much straight after I apologised to Kurt, so did Jayden. Blaine and Kurt are stronger than ever, just to let you know. It was all a stupid stupid mistake. I knew I needed to tell you because I can't just leave no explanation to a sudden disappearance. So that's all I have to say, I guess. I don't expect any forgiveness this is really just for your own sake, so you can move on from me," Marco finished quietly, bowing his head in an attempt to avoid Mercedes' piercing gaze.

Marco felt a soft hand lift his chin up and he was soon facing Mercedes, looking her in the eyes. For a second he wondered if she still loved him… then he felt it. The slap was being hit by a train (not that Marco had ever been hit by a train). Mercedes' expression was murderous; if looks could kill he would definitely be a smouldering pile of ash by now. "That was for Kurt," she whispered fiercely at him, practically hissing the words.

Mercedes dashed out of the coffee shop at top speed, she couldn't get away from that place fast enough. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. God! What kind of a friend was she! She couldn't help the overriding feeling of guilt that she had caused Kurt's pain. It was almost suffocating. She had to go and see her friend. She knew she needed to apologise. But through it all she could still feel the sense of regret at turning Sam down.

Kurt was free until the evening so he and Blaine decided to spend the morning out together. They went out to the park and Kurt laughed as Blaine dashed off to the kitchen to get some bread for the ducks, "you are such a dork!" he teased.

"Hey! I hardly think care of the environment is cause to tease someone! Anyway the ducks and I are friends! I haven't visited them in ages!" Blaine defended himself.

"What is this a date or a social gathering?" Kurt laughed.

"I guess I'd have to say a mixture of the two," Blaine said placing his head in his forehead in mock concentration. Kurt tripped over to place a kiss on his nose.

They walked to the park with their arms linked, refusing to relinquish grip of the other's arm despite adversity from passers-by and the thin walkways that lead up to the park. Upon arrival Blaine spotted a bench for them to sit at. Blaine put his arm around Kurt and Kurt leaned his head into his boyfriend's chest. Kurt tried desperately not to get used to the feel of Blaine's body against his own. He knew he was already going to have problems going back to New York as it was. Kurt found it difficult, however, when Blaine's body heat was so damn inviting.

Blaine reached into the bag and started throwing bread out to the ducks. It was such a cosy setting that Kurt didn't ever want the morning to end.

Marco felt like he'd been on an emotional rollercoaster. Telling everything to Mercedes made it all sound so much worse to his own ears. It had never seemed like that at the time. He felt so bad for Mercedes too. He walked down the street fighting back tears; tears of regret and tears of loss. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms snake themselves around his waist. Just before he wheeled round and punched whoever it was a familiar voice whispered in his ear, "it's me."

Jayden

Marco loved spending time with Jayden. Jayden seemed to understand so much better than anyone else. Marco leaned over to kiss the man behind him on the lips. Their relationship was pretty fast paced. After fawning over someone for so long they were both ready to get into a serious relationship with someone. Jayden had spent the night at Marco's house and it had been agreed that he would again that night.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jayden asked softly as he removed his arms and linked one around one of Marco's own arms.

"I think I'd like that," Marco gave Jayden a small smile, maybe things would be ok after all.


End file.
